Chesper's Candy Adventures
by Trixmade
Summary: What if Willy Wonka hadn't sent out just five golden tickets but six? Join Chesper in her adventure into the chocolate factory. Will she make it out unharmed? Will she reach the end of the tour with Charlie? Will she capture the candyman's heart? Wonka/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meet Chesper & Charlie

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Summary: What if Willy Wonka hadn't sent out just five golden tickets but six? Join Chesper in her adventure into the chocolate factory. Will she make it out unharmed? Will she reach the end of the tour with Charlie? And along the way could she capture the extraordinary candy man's heart? Wonka/OC

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

(Note: In this story I've changed things a bit, I've kept everything from the book except Willy Wonka's looks. He looks like the Johnny Depp version. So in case you are confused with his looks and character that's why.)

**Chapter 1: Meet Chesper and Charlie**

Chesper and Charlie were two ordinary children. Charlie Bucket lived in a small wooden house on the edge of a great town with six grown-ups. Charlie's Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine were from his father's side. Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina from his mother's side and of cause his mum and dad themselves, Mr. Bucket and Mrs. Bucket.

The home wasn't nearly large enough for seven people which made it very uncomfortable. In the house there were only two rooms and one bed. The bed was given to the four old grandparents who were old, weak and so tired that they never got out of it. Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket and Charlie all slept in the other room on mattresses put on the floor. It wasn't too bad in the summertime but in the winter in was truly awful.

Mr. Bucket was the only one who had a job. He worked at a toothpaste factory, screwing the cap lids onto the tubes. The Bucket family was indeed much too poor for such a large family. The only meals they could afford were bread and margarine for breakfast, boiled potatoes and cabbage for lunch and cabbage soup for dinner.

However Charlie felt the emptiness in his stomach most of all. The one thing he longed for the most was CHOCOLATE.

Charlie rarely ever got any chocolate except for his birthdays when he was presented with a small chocolate bar to eat all by himself. He also occasionally got a small piece of candy or chocolate from his very close friend Chesper.

It was bad enough for him to have to watch his classmates scoff chocolate down there throats in front of him at lunch times but there was a worst torture; because each day he had to walk straight past a giant CHOCOLATE FACTORY. In fact it was the largest and most famous factory in the world. It was WONKA'S FACTORY, owned by Mr. Willy Wonka the greatest and most amazing candy maker in the entire world.

The gigantic factory could clearly be seen from the Bucket's house. It had huge iron gates leading into it, a high wall surrounding it, smoke belching from its chimneys and strange whizzing sounds coming from deep inside it. For half a mile around in every direction from the factory was the heavy rich smell of melting chocolate!

Now poor Charlie, on his way to and from school had to walk right past the gates of the factory twice a day, while smelling the mouthwatering chocolate from the factory. Every second day he walked past he would stop and talk to his good friend Chesper who waited loyally at the gates in the morning to speak with him.

Chesper Harding was a 25 year old with a big heart, wide imagination and a somewhat childish but adventurous way of looking at things. She lived in a little shabby apartment directly over an inn and worked as a receptionist wherever there was need of one.

She, like Charlie, was extremely fond of chocolate but because of her short pay and money she generously sent to her little ten year old cousin, who was in a wheelchair, she rarely had money to spare; but occasionally she would have money left after paying for the necessities. On those occasions she would buy a small treat for herself but more often than not she would buy a small treat for Charlie instead, because she was often worried about his health.

Chesper and Charlie had first met in front of a candy shop on Cherry St, where they had both found themselves next to each other while staring into the shop at all the blocks of chocolate. They had a nice conversation and quickly became friends. Chesper found that Charlie was extremely intelligent and polite for a boy his age. Charlie thought that she was honest and child like in almost everything she did.

Chesper also often came around for tea at the Bucket's house and always brought along some desert or something to add to their small meal. All of the Bucket family looked forward to her visits for she was a lovely person who effortlessly got along with and chatted to everyone. There was just something about her that drew people in, like a little sparkle or light that made her glow from the inside out.

When they met in front of the chocolate factory they spend a good half hour just talking about random subjects. The most favorite subject that Charlie and Chesper spoke about was the chocolate factory beside them and the amazing man Willy Wonka. Oh how they wished to meet him, go inside his factory and see what it was like!


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Wonka's Factory

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 2: Mr. Willy Wonka's Factory**

At the Bucket's house in the evenings, after he had finished his watery cabbage soup, Charlie always went into the room of his four grandparents to listen to their stories before saying goodnight.

Every one of these old people was over ninety. They were shriveled as prunes and bony as skeletons. Throughout the day they lay huddled in their one bed with nightcaps on their heads to keep warm, dozing the time away with nothing to do. But as soon as Charlie came home their old wrinkled faces would light up with pleasure and the talking would begin. For they loved there grandson and his evening visits were something they would look forward to all day long. He would even bring 'that lovely girl', Chesper, whenever she had the time.

One evening when he brought Chesper over for tea, where she brought a big bowl of wonderfully fresh salad, they both went in to see the grandparents. Chesper asked a question that she thought the grandparents might know, since they had lived for so long. "Is it _really_ true that Wonka's Chocolate Factory is the biggest in the world?" she asked. After hearing someone in the shops say it was, she was curious.

"_True?_" cried all four of them at once. "Of course it's true! Good heavens, didn't you know _that? _It's about _fifty_ times as big as any other!"

"And is Mr. Willy Wonka _really_ the cleverest chocolate maker in the world?" asked Charlie.

"My _dear_ boy," said Grandpa Joe, raising himself up a little higher on his pillow. "Mr. Wonka is the most _amazing_, the most _fantastic_ and the most _extraordinary_ chocolate maker the world has ever seen! I thought _everybody_ knew that!"

"I didn't," said Chesper. "I mean I knew he was famous, sir, and I knew he was very clever…"

"_Clever!_" cried the old man, making them jump. "He's more than that! He's a _magician_ with chocolate! He can make _anything!_ Anything he wants! Isn't that a fact?"

The other three old people nodded their heads and said, "_Absolutely_ true. _Just _as true as can be."

Then Grandpa Joe said, "You mean to say I've never _told_ you about Mr. Wonka and his factory?"

Chesper looked to Charlie. "Never," answered little Charlie.

"Good heavens above! Whatever is the matter with me?"

"Will you tell us now, Grandpa Joe, please?"

"I certainly will. Sit down beside me on the bed my dears and listen carefully."

Grandpa Joe was the oldest of the four grandparents. He was ninety-six and a half, which is just about as old as anybody can be. Throughout the day he spoke very little but in the evenings he seemed in some marvelous way to grow quite young again. All his tiredness fell away from his face and he became as eager and excited as a young boy.

"Oh, what a man he is, this Mr. Willy Wonka!" cried Grandpa Joe. "Did you know, for example, that he has invented more than two hundred new kinds of chocolate bars, each with a different centre, each far sweeter, creamier and more delicious than anything the other chocolate factories can make!"

Chesper had a slight bewildered look on her face as Grandma Josephine cried "Perfectly true! And he sends them to _all_ four corners of the earth! Isn't that so, Joe?"

"It is, my love, it is. And to all the kings and presidents of the world as well. But it isn't only chocolate bars that he makes. Oh, dear me, no! He has some really _fantastic_ inventions up his sleeve, Mr. Wonka has! Did you know that he's invented a way of making chocolate ice cream so that it stays cold for hours and hours without being in the refrigerator? You can even leave it lying in the sun all morning on a hot day and it won't go runny!"

"But that's _impossible_!" said little Charlie, staring at his grandfather. Chesper had a slight glazed look, as if she was seeing something the others weren't. However she mouthed some words in Charlie's direction, that couldn't be heard, but she seemed to be trying to tell him something.

Grandpa Joe continued. "Of course it's impossible!" he cried. "It's completely _absurd_! But Mr. Wonka has done it!"

"And then again," Grandpa Joe went on speaking very slowly now so that Charlie and Chesper wouldn't miss a word. "Mr. Wonka can make marshmallows that taste like violets, rich caramels that change color every ten seconds as you suck them, and little feathery sweets that melt away deliciously the moment you put them between your lips. He can make chewing-gum that never loses its taste, sugar balloons that you can blow up to enormous sizes before you pop them with a pin and gobble them up. And, by a most secret method, he can make lovely blue birds eggs with black spots on them, and when you put one of these in your mouth, it gradually gets smaller and smaller until suddenly there is nothing left except a tiny little pink sugary baby bird sitting on the tip of your tongue."

Grandpa Joe paused and slowly licked his lip before claiming that it made his mouth water just thinking about it. Charlie and Chesper agreed before begging him to go on. By now Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had come to stand by the door to listen.

"Tell them about that crazy Indian prince," suggested Grandma Josephine. "They'd like to hear that." Charlie and Chesper looked eagerly at Grandpa Joe.

"You mean Prince Pondicherry?" Said Grandpa Joe and he began chuckling with laughter.

"_Completely_ dotty!" said Grandpa George.

"But _very_ rich," said Grandma Georgina.

"What did he do?" asked Charlie eagerly while Chesper seemed to have an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"Listen," said Grandpa Joe, "and I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Indian Prince

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 3: The Indian Prince**

"Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka," explained Grandpa Joe, "and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate."

"Did Mr. Wonka do it, Grandpa?" asked Charlie as Cheaper leaned closer with wide eyes.

"He did, indeed. And what a palace it was! It had one hundred rooms and _everything_ was made of either dark or light chocolate! The bricks were chocolate, the cement holding them together was chocolate, the windows were chocolate and all the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate. So were the carpets and the picture, the furniture, the beds; and when you turned on the taps in the bathroom, hot chocolate came pouring out.

When it was all finished. Mr. Wonka said to Prince Pondicherry, 'I warn you, though, it won't last very long, so you'd better start eating it right away.'

'Nonsense!' said the Prince. 'I'm not going to eat my palace. I'm going to _live _in it!'

But Mr. Wonka was right, of course, because soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun, the whole palace began to melt and slowly sink to the ground. The crazy prince was asleep at the time and woke up to find himself swimming in a huge, brown, sticky lake of chocolate."

Charlie and Chesper both sat very still on the edge of the bed, staring at Grandpa Joe. Charlie's eyes were wide and Chesper had a look of wonder in hers.

"Is all this _really_ true?" he asked.

"It's true!" cried all of the grandparents. "Of course it's true!"

"I'll tell you something else that's true," said Grandpa Joe. He leaned closer to Charlie and Chesper as his voice turned to a secret whisper.

"_Nobody... ever… comes… out!_"

"Out of where?" asked Charlie, but Chesper had a sudden look of realization on her face.

"_And… nobody… ever… goes… in!_"

"In _where_?" cried Charlie.

"Of course, Wonka's factory!" explained Chesper.

"Grandpa, what do you mean?"

"I mean _workers_, Charlie."

"Workers?"

"Please let me explain," offered Chesper as she turned to speak to Charlie. "All factories have workers. Like your dad at the toothpaste factory. They stream in and out of factory gates in the mornings and evenings – except Wonka's! Think about it Charlie, have we ever seen a single person going into the factory – or coming out?"

Charlie slowly looked around at each person on the bed. There was no sign of joking or leg- pulling.

"Well have you?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"No… the gates are always closed."

Everyone including Chesper was looking at him.

"But there must be people working there…"

"Not people, Charlie. Not _ordinary_ people, anyway."

"Then who?"

"That's a good question Charlie," said Chesper eagerly. "That's another of Mr. Wonka's cleverness, I suppose."

"Charlie," Mrs. Bucket called out from the doorway. "It's time for bed. That's enough for tonight and Chesper needs to go home."

"But mother, we _must_ hear…"

"Tomorrow, my darling, and you can bring Chesper too…"

"That's right," said Grandpa Joe. "I'll tell you the rest of it tomorrow evening."

Chesper bid them all farewell and headed home as Charlie went off to bed, eager for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Workers

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 4: The Secret Workers **

The next evening, Grandpa Joe went on with his story.

"You see, children," he said, "not so very long ago, when you would have been about fifteen Chesper, there use to be thousands of people working in Mr. Wonka's factory. Then one day Mr. Wonka had to ask _every single one of them_ to leave, go home and never come back."

"But why?" asked Chesper. Grandpa Joe looked at Chesper in a puzzled way and she guessed what he was thinking. "I moved here when I was eighteen so I wasn't here when it happened," she explained.

"It was because of spies."

"Spies?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. All the other candy makers had begun to grow jealous of Mr. Wonka and started sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. So soon Fickelgruber's factory started an ice cream that would never melt in the hottest sun. Then Mr. Prognose's factory came out with a chewing-gum that never lost its flavor. Mr. Slugworth's factory also began making sugar balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. Mr. Wonka despaired, saying he would be ruined, there are spies everywhere and that he would have to close the factory."

"But he didn't do that!" Charlie said.

"Oh yes he did. He told all of his workers to go home, he closed the main gates and the factory became silent and deserted. Even Mr. Wonka himself disappeared completely."

"Poor Mr. Wonka," muttered Chesper sadly.

"Indeed," said Grandpa Joe. "Months and months went by and still the factory remained closed. Then one morning smoke was seen coming out of the chimneys of the factory! People in town ran to the gates expecting to see Mr. Wonka welcoming his workers back.

You could smell melted chocolate and hear the machines whirring but the gates were still closed." Grandpa Joe leaned forward and said softly. "But most mysterious of all were the shadows in the windows of the factory."

"But _who_ is Mr. Wonka using to do all the work in the factory? Hasn't anyone asked him?" cried Charlie.

"Nobody knows Charlie and they never see him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out is the candy already packed and addressed. They are picked up every day by the Post Office trucks through a special trap door in the wall."

"But Grandpa what _sort_s of people are working there?"

"My boy, that's one of the greatest mysteries. We only know one thing about them. They are extremely small. When it's late at night and the lights are on you can sometimes see faint shadows of _tiny_ people no taller than my knee…"

Just then Mr. Bucket came into the room. He was home from the toothpaste factory and was waving an evening newspaper excitedly. "Have you heard the news?" he cried. He held up the paper so everyone could see the huge headlines. The headline read:

**WONKA FACTORY TO **

**BE OPENED AT LAST TO **

**LUCKY FEW**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Tickets

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 5: The Golden Tickets**

"People are actually going to be allowed to go inside the factory?" cried Grandpa Joe. "Quickly read us what it says!"

"All right," said Mr. Bucket."Listen."

**Evening Bulletin**

_Mr. Willy Wonka, the confectionary genius_

_whom nobody has seen for the last ten years,_

_sent out the following notice today:_

**I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow six children – just **_**six**_**, mind you and no more – to visit my factory this year. These lucky six will be shown around personally by me, and they'll be allowed to see all the secrets and the magic of my factory. Then, at the end of the tour, as a special present, all of them will be given enough chocolates and sweets to last them for the rest of their lives! So watch out for the Golden Tickets! Six Golden Tickets have been printed on golden paper, and these six Golden Tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of six ordinary bars of chocolate. These six chocolate bars may be anywhere – in any shop in any street in any town in any country in the world – upon any counter where Wonka's Sweets are sold. And the six lucky finders of these six Golden Tickets are the **_**only**_** ones who will be allowed to visit my factory and see what it's like **_**now**_** inside! Good luck to you all and happy hunting! (Signed Willy Wonka.)**

"He's brilliant!" cried Grandpa Joe. "Just imagine what will happen now! The whole world will be buying Wonka's chocolate bars in the hope of finding a Golden Ticket! He'll sell more than ever before!

Wouldn't it be _something_, children, to open a bar of chocolate and see a Golden Ticket glistening inside!"

"It certainly would, Grandpa. But there isn't a hope," said Charlie sadly. "I only get one bar a year and one as an occasional present from my wonderful best friend."

Chesper smiled at Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your birthday is next week Charlie," she said. "You have as much chance and even more luck as anybody else,"

"I'm afraid that simply isn't true," said Grandpa George as Chesper sent him a glare. "The kids who are going to find the Golden Tickets are the ones who can afford to buy bars of chocolate every day. Our Charlie only gets one a year. He hasn't got a chance."

"Mrs. Bucket?" asked Chesper uncertainly from the doorway as she was about the leave. "I was just wondering, that is only if Charlie wanted to, if he would like to come stay the night at my house on Friday. It's just I _do_ have a small, spare bed that's for visitors only it never gets used very much…"

Charlie perked up at the thought and turned to his mother with a pleading expression.

"All right Charlie," she said with a laugh. "Just be on your best behavior."

"Thank you mum!" cried Charlie and ran to hug her.

Chesper grinned happily before wishing everyone good night and stepping out into the snow to begin the long journey home.


	6. Chapter 6: Tickets and Wishes

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I really appreciate some feedback, even if it's criticism.

**Chapter 6: The First Two Finders & Secret Wishes**

That very Friday, the first Golden Ticket was found. Charlie and Chesper sat cross legged on the beds in front of her small T.V that evening to see the first finder.

He was a boy called Augustus Gloop and on the T.V there showed a nine-year-old boy who was enormously fat; he looked like he had been blown up with a powerful pump. Great flabby folds of fat bulged out from every part of his body; his face was like a monstrous ball of dough with two small, greedy, currant eyes peering out. The town where Augustus Gloop lived had gone wild with excitement. "I just _knew_ Augustus would find a Golden Ticket," his mother said on the television screen. "He eats _so many_ bars of chocolate a day that it was almost _impossible _for him _not_ to find one. What a _thrill_ it will be for him to visit Mr. Wonka's marvelous factory! We are just so proud of him!"

"What a revolting woman and repulsive boy," stated Chesper.

"Only five Golden Tickets left," said Charlie. "I wonder who'll get those."

"_This just in_" said the T.V reporter suddenly. "_A second Golden Ticket was just found by a Veruca Salt."_

Veruca lived with her rich parents in a great city far away. The T.V showed her sitting between her beaming father and mother in the living room of her house. Veruca's father, Mr. Salt, was eagerly explaining to the T.V reporter exactly how the ticket was found.

"You see," he was saying. "As soon as my little girl told me that she simply _had_ to have a Golden Ticket, I went out and started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. _Thousands_ of them… _Hundreds_ of _thousands_! Then I had them loaded into trucks and sent to my own factory. I'm in the peanut business, you see, and I've got about a hundred women working for me over at my place, shelling peanuts for roasting and salting. That's what they do all day long, those women, they sit there shelling peanuts. So I say to them, 'Ok, girls. From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead!' And they did. I had every worker in the place yanking the paper off those bars of chocolate full speed ahead from morning till night. But three days went by and still we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible! My little Veruca got more and more upset each day and every time I went home she would scream at me, '_Where's my Golden Ticket! I want my Golden Ticket!' _And she would lie for hours on the floor, kicking and yelling in the most disturbing way. Well, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that, so I vowed I would keep up the search until I'd got her what she wanted. Then suddenly… today one of my women workers found one! So I rushed home and gave it to my darling Veruca and now she's all smiles; we have a happy home once again."

"That's even worse than the fat boy," said Chesper in outrage.

"I don't think the girl's father played it quite fair," said Charlie.

"Charlie… it's alright. You're in my apartment and I'll allow you to say what you feel, I mean, you're just so _nice_ all the time. You're not going to be struck down if you get angry sometimes. And anyway, that man spoils his daughter and no good can ever come from spoiling a child like that," said Chesper.

Charlie thought about this for a minute before frowning, he then whispered very quietly, "Rotten brat."

Chesper burst out laughing as she said, "There you go Charlie!" Charlie laughed along with her. It was always so much fun spending time with Chesper. She felt like his very own big sister at times like these. Chesper switched the T.V off before aiming and chucking a pillow at Charlie which hit him in the head.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Charlie with an evil grin as he launched a pillow back at her. Soon it turned into a pillow war with cushions flying everywhere and thumps of pillows hitting their target. Eventually Chesper and Charlie fell panting onto the bed, both defeated by the pillows themselves. After a while Charlie asked a question that had suddenly popped into his head.

"Chesper? When Grandpa Joe was first talking about the chocolate factory and he was telling us about the ice cream that never melts. What were you trying to say?" he asked.

Chesper looked thoughtfully at Charlie before replying, "Well I thought I'd said it out loud but apparently not. What I said was 'Nothing is impossible'.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"But of course some things are impossible. I mean… we can't live forever, that's impossible,"

Chesper shook her head.

"Just because we can't do something doesn't mean it's impossible," said Chesper. "Living forever isn't impossible; we just don't know _how_ to do it. Take for instance outer space. People _use_ to think that landing on the moon was impossible but Neel Armstrong did it, now it doesn't seem impossible anymore does it?"

Charlie now looked at Chesper in a new light. What she said had made sense and he realized that she was right… nothing was impossible.

"I think it's time for bed Charlie," said Chesper. "I don't want you all tired tomorrow."

He snuggled into the warm covers of the bed while Chesper got the light.

"Chesper? Can I just ask you one more question?" asked Charlie.

"All right Charlie, what is it?" sighed Chesper.

"What do you think of Mr. Wonka?"

"I think… he's the most amazing person in the world," she said dreamily.

"Do you like him?" asked Charlie with a knowing smile.

"What gave you that idea Charlie? I've never even met the man," Chesper said nervously.

"Come on, he's a genius, makes chocolate, is probably a millionaire, _has_ to have a decent personality and I bet he looks SO-,"

"Shut up Charlie!" cried Chesper as she blushed bright red.

He laughed at that. "Just admit it. You fancy Mr. Wonka!"

"Even if I did… which I don't… there would be no way I could ever meet him, unless I was lucky enough to get a Golden Ticket… which I'm not. Oh and by the way if I did fancy him… which I don't… I wouldn't want him for his money _or_ the candy that he makes; those would just be a bonus, that is, if I did meet him… which I won't… and if I had a crush on him… which I don't."

"There's a _LOT _of denial in what you just said."

Chesper rolled her eyes and huffed before saying quietly. "Maybe I do… have a little… thing for him."

"A little thing?"

"OK FINE! I really, really, REALLY like him ok? Which is absurd because I haven't even met him! And every piece of candy that I've ever got from Wonka I've _always_ read every little thing on the outside of the packet… even the barcode… which is completely ridiculous of me! Ok? Are you happy now?"

"Wow," was all Charlie could say.

Chesper sighed. "I've had this stupid little crush on him ever since I ate my first Wonka candy. I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"I just wish that I could finally meet him… then maybe it would go away."

"I wish that I could meet him too," said Charlie then hurriedly said. "But for a completely different reason."

That made Chesper laugh.

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet him, I'm sure of it," said Charlie firmly.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes,"

"Will you go to sleep now?"

He laughed and said, "Sure."

Chesper stared up into the darkness and hoped with all her heart that he was right. Before she drifted off to sleep she wondered. What would happen if they _did_ meet?

**That was a bit of cuteness between Chesper and Charlie, plus I couldn't resist putting in a pillow fight! Hint: More pillow fun will be near the end of the story ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Charlie's Birthday

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 7: Charlie's Birthday**

The next Tuesday was Charlie's birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" cried Charlie's grandparents as he came into their room early that morning. Charlie smiled nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was holding his present very carefully in his two hands. WONKA'S WHIPPLE-SCRUMPTIOUS FUDGEMALLOW DELIGHT, it said on the wrapper.

All four grandparents were staring at Charlie anxiously from the bed. His mom and dad stood at the foot of the bed, watching him as well. The room became silent. Everybody was waiting now for Charlie to start opening his present. Then Mrs. Bucket said gently,

"You mustn't be too disappointed, my darling, if you don't find what you're looking for underneath that wrapper. You really can't expect to be as lucky as Chesper said."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"After all," Grandma Josephine said, "in the whole wide world there are only four tickets left to be found."

"Yes," Charlie whispered. "I know."

They all knew it was ridiculous to expect this one poor little bar of chocolate to have a magic ticket inside it and they were trying as gently and as kindly as they could; to prepare Charlie for the disappointment. But there was one other thing that the grown-ups also knew and it was this:

That however _small _the chance might be of striking lucky, _the chance was there._

This particular bar of chocolate had as much chance as any other of having a Golden Ticket. And that was why all the grandparents and parents in the room were actually just as tense and excited as Charlie was, although, they were pretending to be very calm.

"You'd better go ahead and open it up, or you'll be late for school," Grandpa Joe said.

"You might as well get it over with," said Grandpa George.

"Please open it," exclaimed Grandma Georgina. "You're making me jumpy."

Very slowly, Charlie's fingers began to tear open the wrapping paper. The old people in the bed all leaned forward, craning their necks. Then suddenly, as though he couldn't bear the suspense any longer, Charlie tore the wrapper right down the middle… and on his lap there fell… a light-brown creamy-coloured bar of chocolate. There was no sign of a Golden Ticket anywhere.

"Well that's that," said Grandpa Joe. "It's just what we expected."

Charlie looked up. Four kind, old faces were watching him intently from the bed. He smiled at them, a small sad smile, then shrugged his shoulders and picked up the chocolate bar, holding it out to his mother. He wanted to share it and said so but nobody would take a single piece. No matter how much he begged they refused, saying it was _his_ birthday present.

"It's time to go to school, my darling," Mrs. Bucket said, putting an arm around Charlie's skinny shoulders. "Come on, or you'll be late."

After school Charlie went to meet Chesper at Wonka's Gate because she had made him promise to tell her what happened that morning. As he approached he found Chesper with her face pressed against the bars of the gate, staring longingly at the factory. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Hi Chesper."

"Hey Charlie!" she greeted. "So… how did it go this morning?"

"It was just an ordinary chocolate bar," said Charlie sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Charlie," said Chesper. She came over to him and gave him a nice big hug. "I think I have something to cheer you up though." She then rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out an album.

She opened it and showed Charlie the pictures; they were of his grandparents, parents, Charlie, Chesper. Pictures from his school, of his class mates and friends, a camping trip they had gone on once and a day when they had gone to the beach. Then there were pictures of The Factory from all angles and Wonka's first candy shop on Cherry St. The last couple of pictures were Charlie's favorites. The first was a full family photo of everyone in Charlie's family; he couldn't remember when it was taken. The last ones were of the chocolate factory taken of a night, with its windows all lit up. Then there was a close up of one of the windows, you could only just see shadows of tiny people. Then there was an even closer close up, you could clearly make out a shadow in the window that was human sized. Charlie just _knew_ who it was; there could be no mistake that it was the legendary candy man himself.

"Happy birthday Charlie," whispered Chesper.

Charlie couldn't say anything; he was just too overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't believe that Chesper had gone to all this trouble for his birthday present. But he managed to ask, "How did you-""A lot of research and sitting outside the factory in the dark," explained Chesper. All Charlie could do was hug her tightly in gratitude.

As they turned to go their separate ways Chesper called, "Bye Charlie!"

Charlie thought a moment before calling back, "Goodbye Chessy!" Then he continued to walk home, hugging his present tightly to his chest.

Meanwhile Chesper had a big grin on her face as she skipped away. She had never had a nickname before. Even as a child the other children had been too stupid to think of one for her, not even a bad nickname.

As she walked past a candy store her eyes caught a note stuck to the window, declaring that there was a position open for an assistant. She stopped and thought about it. Lately her secretary job had gotten extremely boring and she found she had a lot of time on her hands. A second job would be perfect. Not only in relieving her boredom but she could also earn extra money, and then she'd be able to help Charlie find a Golden Ticket. Coming to a conclusion she headed into the shop thinking: '_annoying and abusive customers, here I come!'_


	8. Chapter 8: Two More Winners

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 8: Two More Golden Tickets Found**

The next evening, Mr. Bucket's newspaper announced the finding of not only the third Golden Ticket but the fourth as well. TWO GOLDEN TICKETS FOUND TODAY, screamed the headlines. ONLY TWO MORE LEFT.

Chesper and Charlie had been drawing a picture of what they thought Mr. Wonka might look like, but now they jumped up to join everyone gathered around in the room.

"All right," said Grandpa Joe. "Let's hear who found them."

"The third ticket," read Mr. Bucket "Was found by a Miss. Violet Beauregarde. There was great excitement in the Beauregarde household when our reporter arrived to interview the lucky young lady. It was not easy to hear all that she said because she was talking very fast and chewing ferociously upon a piece of gum at the same time.

'I'm a gum chewer normally,' she shouted, 'but when I heard about these ticket things of Mr. Wonka's, I gave up gum and started on chocolate bars in the hope of striking lucky. _Now_, of course, I'm back to gum. I just _adore_ gum. I can't do without it. It may interest you to know that this piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment is one I've been working on for over _three months solid_. That's a record, that is. Oh, yes I'm thrilled to be going to Mr. Wonka's factory. And I understand that afterwards he's going to give me enough gum to last me for the rest of my whole life. Whoopee! Hooray!'"

"_Beastly_ girl," said Grandma Josephine.

"Despicable!" agreed Grandma Georgina. "She'll come to a sticky end one day, chewing all that gum, you see if she doesn't."

"And who got the fourth Golden Ticket?" Charlie asked.

"Now let me see," said Mr. Bucket. "The fourth Golden Ticket was found by a boy called Mike Teavee.

The Teavee household was crammed with excited visitors when our reporter arrived. The nine-year-old boy was seated before an enormous television set, with his eyes glued to the screen. Mike Teavee had no less than eight pistols of various sizes hanging from belts around his body. He refused to answer any of their questions and instead started talking about the gangsters he was watching on T.V, and his desire to be one of them."

"That's quite enough," snapped Grandma Josephine.

"Do _all_ children behave like this nowadays; like these brats we've been hearing about?" asked Grandma Georgina.

"Of course not," said Mr. Bucket, smiling at the old lady in the bed. "Some do, of course. In fact, quite a lot of them do. But not _all_."

"And now there's only _two tickets_ _left!_" said Grandpa George.

"Quite so," sniffed Grandma Georgina. "And just as sure as I'll be having cabbage soup for supper tomorrow, that ticket will go to some nasty little beast that doesn't deserve it!" By now Chesper was standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at the wall. She let out a huff before walking angrily back to the drawings Charlie and she had been doing.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Grandpa Joe as she got a fresh page and started attacking it viciously with a pencil.

"Charlie go talk to her darling," advised Mrs. Bucket as she walked over to the kitchen.

Charlie cautiously approached and sat down beside her. At the moment she was drawing some sort of knife; Charlie had noticed before when they were drawing that Chesper had a habit of drawing what she was feeling or what she was thinking about.

"Chessy… what's the matter?" asked Charlie gently.

Chesper signed and turned to Charlie. "It's nothing Charlie, I'm being stupid. It's just that your Grandparents, they can be a little… inconsiderate. What they said upset me."

Charlie only nodded, he knew that even though they had lived a long time and were very wise, they could be a bit rude without realizing it and tended to speak their mind.

"So what would you _want_ Mr. Wonka to look like?" asked Charlie teasingly, to lift the mood.

Chesper blush slightly and looked down in embarrassment. "I don't know," she said, fiddling with her shirt.

"Oh come on," said Charlie. "Here I'll even help." He got a new page and held a pencil at the ready. "What colour hair?"

"I don't know, ok?" cried Chesper.

"Make it up. Or just imagine what he might look like in your head and tell me."

Chesper closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them she quickly grabbed a pencil and began to draw. Charlie waited patiently until she was finished. When she was done she moved so he could see and he was slightly amazed at the detail. He had only expected a rough outline. Instead on the page there was a man, he had short, brown, slightly messy hair. He was rather pale but his body was average and slightly muscular; not that Charlie could really tell because it was only rough and she had concentrated on his face the most. But what was unusual was his eyes… they were an entrancing purple.

"Wow," said Charlie. Chesper smiled. "Just taking your advice," she said.

Chesper said goodbye to everyone and made her way back home. She stopped when she came to the factory and stood there a while, staring through the gates. She looked down at the picture she had drawn of, him, and knew that it wasn't what he looked like. Still, she wished that she had gotten his eyes right. She looked at the picture once more before putting it away and continuing home.

Who in the world had purple eyes anyway?

**I would love to have purple eyes or different coloured eyes. Actually what would be awesome is having Riddick eyes, if you haven't seen him and are into action movies I recommend to seeing THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK! He is awesome as. Anyway enough of my chatter, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Gambling & Miracles

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 9: Gambling and Miracles**

Three days later, when Charlie came home from school and went in to see his grandparents, he found that only Grandpa Joe was awake. The other three were all snoring loudly.

"Ssshh!" whispered Grandpa Joe and beckoned Charlie over. Charlie tiptoed over and stood beside the bed. The old man gave Charlie a sly grin, and then he started rummaging under his pillow with one hand. When he withdrew his hand he had an ancient leather purse clutched in his fingers. The old man opened the purse and tipped it upside down. Out fell a single silver sixpence.

"It's my secret hoard," he whispered. "The others don't know I've got it. And now, you and I are going to have one more fling at finding one of those last two tickets. How about it? But you'll have to help me."

"Are you _sure_ you want to spend your money on that, Grandpa?" Charlie whispered back.

"Of course I'm sure!" spluttered the old man excitedly. "Don't stand there arguing! I'm as keen as you are to find a ticket! Here – take the money and run down the street to the nearest shop and buy the first Wonka bar you see. Bring it straight back to me and we'll open it together."

Charlie took the little silver coin and slipped quickly out of the room. In five minutes he was back, but not alone.

"Hello Chesper," greeted Grandpa Joe and then to Charlie, "Have you got it?" His eyes were shinning with excitement.

Charlie nodded and held out the bar of chocolate. WONKA'S NUTTY CRUNCH SURPRISE, it said on the wrapper.

"Good!" the old man whispered, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his hands. "Now – come over here and sit beside me, both of you, and we'll open it together. Are you ready?"

Suddenly Grandma Georgina shuffled in her sleep and all three paused. She muttered, "Pretty fireflies... quick, run... run from banana... it'll get you." Then she turned over and fell asleep again. Chesper had to bite her knuckles so as not to make a sound, she was laughing so hard, while Charlie and Grandpa Joe were snickering silently.

"Ok, yes," Charlie said after he'd got control of himself. "I'm ready."

"Me too," said Chesper.

"All right… You tear the first bit."

"No," said Charlie, "you paid for it. You do it." Chesper nodded in agreement.

The old man's fingers were trembling most terribly as they fumbled with the wrapper.

"Which end do you think I ought to open first?"

"That corner, the one furthest from you." He tore off a tiny bit, but not quite enough for them to see anything.

"You finish it," said Grandpa Joe. "I'm too nervous." But Charlie and Chesper refused, saying that he must do it himself.

"Just do it quick. Like a bandaid," advised Charlie.

He took a big breathe and then tore off the wrapper. They all stared at what lay underneath. It was a bar of chocolate – nothing more. All at once they saw the funny side of the whole thing and they burst into peals of laughter.

"What on earth is going on!" cried Grandma Josephine, waking up suddenly.

"Nothing," said Grandpa Joe, trying not to burst out laughing again, "nothing at all."

Eventually Grandma Georgina and Grandpa George woke up. They all found themselves happily chatting together. Mrs. Bucket joined in and when Mr. Bucket got home from trying to search for a job, for he had recently lost his at the toothpaste factory, he also joined in with the conversations. Chesper felt that now was the time to give Charlie her other present. You see the album wasn't the only thing that Chesper had planned on giving Charlie for his birthday. She just hadn't had the money at the time but now, thanks to that second job she had, she was able to afford it.

Chesper cleared her throat before saying, "Charlie?"

"Yes,"

"There's something I'd like to give you, it's kind of a late birthday present and a thank you. All of you, for letting me spend so much time with you all… you feel like the family I never had."

By now everyone had stopped talking and was listening to Chesper but as she said that Mrs. Bucket let out an 'Awwww' and rushed over to hug her. When Mrs. Bucket had contained herself Chesper continued.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." With that she pulled out a chocolate bar and placed it in Charlie's lap. On the wrapper it said, GALACTIC STRAWBERRYCREAM EXTREME.

"But Chesper you already gave me my present," said Charlie, he was sitting there wide-eyed.

"Then consider it an early Christmas present or something. Just don't argue Charlie and no mushy stuff either."

Charlie's smile was as bright as the sun as he went to hug Chesper. "Thank you Chessy," he said in a heartfelt way.

"Hey, I said no mushy stuff and I meant it. Just do me a favor and enjoy it, ok?"

Charlie looked down at the chocolate bar and smiled. This time there was no tension; there was no mention of the Golden Tickets and truthfully they didn't even cross anyone's mind. Charlie just picked it up and ripped it open, wondering what this one would taste like. But no one expected to see a golden something fall out of that bar and drift down to land on the floor, its gold paper sparkling. Everyone just sat staring at it until…

"Oh, my, god," muttered Chesper.

Charlie bent down and picked it up. "IT'S A GOLDEN TICKET!" he suddenly shouted, making almost everyone in the room jump. Then suddenly a slow and marvelous grin spread all over Grandpa Joes face as he stared at the ticket. He lifted his head and looked straight at Charlie. The colour was rushing to his cheeks and his eyes were wide open, shinning with joy, and in the centre of each eye a little spark of wild excitement was slowly dancing. Then the old man took a deep breath and suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, an explosion seemed to take place inside him. He threw up his arms and yelled "YIPPEEEEEEEE!"

At the same time, his long bony body rose up out of the bed and in one fantastic leap, this old fellow of ninety-six and a half, who hadn't been out of bed these last twenty years, jumped on to the floor and started doing a dance of victory in his pajamas.

"YIPEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted.

He then grabbed both Charlie and Chesper by the hand and started spinning them around for joy. Soon everyone else joined in, shouting and laughing, but it wasn't quite as spectacular as what Grandpa Joe had done.

"Let me see it Charlie," Mr. Bucket finally managed to say through the racket. So they finally stopped dancing and he came forward with the precious document.

It was a very beautiful thing, this Golden Ticket, having been made, so it seemed, from a pure gold hammed out almost to the thinnest of paper. On one side of it, printed by some clever method in jet-black letters, was the invitation itself from Mr. Wonka.

"Read it aloud," said Grandpa Joe, climbing into bed again at last. "Let's all hear exactly what it says."

Mr. Bucket held the lovely Golden Ticket up close to his eyes. His hands were trembling slightly and he seemed to be overcome by the whole business. He took several deep breaths. Then he cleared his throat before beginning:

"_Greetings to you_, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you! Many wonderful surprises await you! For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day – you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I, Willy Wonka will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything that there is to see, and afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks. These trucks will be loaded with enough delicious eatables to last you and your entire household for many years. If, at any time thereafter, you should run out of supplies, you have only to come back to the factory and show this Golden Ticket, and I shall be happy to refill your cupboard with whatever you want. I am preparing other surprises that are even more marvelous and more fantastic for you and for all my beloved Golden Ticket holders. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine that such things could happen to you! And now, here are your instructions: the day I have chosen for the visit is the first day in the month of February. On this day, and no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late! And you are allowed to bring with you either one or two members of your own family to look after you, and to ensure that you don't get into mischief. One more thing- be certain to have this ticket with you, otherwise you will not be admitted.

(Signed) Willy Wonka

"The first day of February," repeated Mrs. Bucket. "I think that's next week!"

"Then we must make preparations at once! First we _must_ get you some new clothes. Spick and span on the day! A hair cut too! You must get ready, my boy! You must get ready for the biggest day of your life!" shouted Grandpa Joe.

"Now don't over-excite yourself Grandpa," Mrs. Bucket said. "And don't fluster poor Charlie. We must all try to keep very calm. Now the first thing to decide is this – who is going to go with Charlie to the factory?"

"What a daft question," chuckled Grandpa Joe, surprising everyone. "Of course it will be Chesper! She's a smart girl and will look after him."

Chesper, who had been standing off to the side a bit smiling at them all, now had a look of surprise and asked, "What?"

"You were the one who chose which chocolate bar had a Golden Ticket, you will join Charlie on his adventure!" continued Grandpa Joe.

"B… b… but sir. I gave it to Charlie… it belongs to him. And I just wouldn't feel right going with him; didn't you say you would give anything to go one last time into the factory? And anyway, it clearly said on the ticket that you are only allowed to bring _family_ members. I'm not family."

"That can easily be fixed dear," said Mrs. Bucket smiling. "You could pretend to be Charlie's sister; you're already so much a part of the family that it shouldn't matter."

"I've already worked at the factory," put in Grandpa Joe." I'm quite old now, too old to be running around and eating sugar. But you both... it would give me great pleasure to see you both go and experience such wonders that Mr. Wonka has to offer. Nothing would make me happier."

Chesper slowly looked around at everyone before asking one more time, "Are you _sure_ Grandpa Joe? And only if Charlie doesn't mind."

"Of course I'm sure!" said Grandpa Joe. "I definitely want you to come," Charlie also said.

"Alright," she finally said. "I would LOVE to come!" And a big smile seemed to light up her face. "There's going to be a LOT of reporters tomorrow when they find out the fifth Golden Ticket has been found," sighed Grandma Georgina randomly.

As they were saying their goodbyes Charlie couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong with Chesper, her smile didn't reach her eyes and she looked kind of… worried.

**Hey, how it's turned out even surprised me a bit, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the Golden Tickets**

**but here we are, Chesper is going with Charlie to the factory. Here's a question to ponder though, who gets the last ticket?**


	10. Chapter 10: Final Golden Ticket

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 10: The Final Golden Ticket**

Grandma Georgina had been right. The very next morning there came a loud knock on the front door. Mr. Bucket had gone to open it and the next moment swarms of newspapermen and photographers were pouring into the house. They had tracked down the finder of the fifth Golden Ticket and now they all wanted to get the full story for the front pages of the morning papers. There was complete pandemonium in the little house, and it took several hours before Mr. Bucket was able to get rid of them, so that Charlie very nearly was late for school.

All through the day Charlie couldn't stop smiling, not even with so many people coming up to him all the time. It wasn't so bad if they were just congratulating him; however more often than not bad and idiotic people would come up casually to ask to hold the ticket or something like that, but Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew that given the chance they would snatch it and run.

By the end of the day he felt miserable, if it wasn't bad enough that people he didn't even know had been bugging him all day, one of the bullies in his class had cornered him at lunchtime and threatened to beat him up if he didn't hand the ticket over. It was just pure luck that his English teacher was nearby at the time.

So Charlie trudged on through the snow, his head down and a tired expression on his face. As he neared Wonka's gates where he was to meet with Chesper, he couldn't help but to wonder if the Golden Ticket was more trouble than it's worth.

He waited at the gates about five minutes before something interesting happened. Arms suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet. In a sudden rush of terror he thought it was the bully from school, come to finish what they'd started. Charlie went wild and struggled with all his might to get away. He landed a pretty nasty elbow into his attacker's side, making them yelp with pain and let him go. Now on his feet Charlie spun around, planning on putting a good punch into their face, he froze at who he saw. Chesper was kneeling on the ground holding onto her side.

"What in blazes Charlie!" she managed to say. "Whatever I did I'm saying sorry a thousand times… geez… you can defend yourself… only nine."

"I'm so sorry Chesper!" said Charlie guiltily, helping her to her feet. "I've had a rough day and thought you were someone else."

"I can see that!" she replied, still holding her side. She then started to laugh despite the injury, Charlie slowly joined in too and they laughed for a good ten minutes. When they finally stopped Chesper asked, "So who _were_ you expecting Charlie? It can't have been anyone good if you reacted like that."

Charlie signed and then went on to explain all about his day and about the bully that had threatened him.

Chesper stopped and thought for a minute then, "You're not going to school for the rest of the week."

"What?"

"Charlie I don't want you getting hurt over something like this," she explained. "Besides when we get to your house and tell your mother she will agree with me. You can't go to school if something like that's going to happen and I'm sure your teachers won't mind either, what with all the visitors that are annoying them, asking where you are."

Chesper finally got Charlie to agree and he felt much happier. Just as they were leaving Charlie turned and waved up at the factory while shouting randomly, "I'll be seeing you! I'll be seeing you soon!"

Little did they know that as they walked away, high above a shadow stood watching at a window in the factory. Bright eyes were watching in amusement as the pair struggled through the snow. A chuckle escaped as the owner remembered the strange scene that had occurred below seconds before. He was curious also.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie and Chesper were back at the Bucket's house.

After explaining everything to Mrs. Bucket she instantly agreed with Chesper and it was settled, Charlie would stay home until this ticket madness was over.

When Friday came around, the day before they went to Mr. Wonka's Factory, Mr. Bucket's morning paper announced, LUCKY LAST GOLDEN TICKET FINDER. There was a picture of them on the very front page. It was of a little girl in a wheelchair. As soon as she saw the picture Chesper let out a gasp of surprise and immediately sat down on a chair. The little girl was smiling softly and holding the ticket but she looked extremely sad. She had short boyish, black hair and a sprinkle of freckles over her cheeks, she was quite cute. Beside her was a woman about Chesper's age with a glowing smile. She had a model like beauty, everything about her screamed 'I'm perfect' and no doubt she would attract the attention of every guy in a crowded room. Her long blonde hair was healthy and shinning. Her face and body was flawless. She looked, thought Charlie, like a plastic Barbie doll… he hated those things.

"Well what does it say?" asked Grandpa Joe.

Mr. Bucket cleared his throat before beginning, "The last Golden Ticket," he read. "Was found by a Miss. Lily April. It was Thursday when her mother, Mrs. April, brought home a box of Wonka's chocolate bars. "I just wanted Lily to win so much, she deserves a brake," said Mrs. April to our reporters. "It was the most happiest day of my life when she ripped open the last chocolate bar and out fell a Golden Ticket!" she then sighed and went on to brake the terrible news to us all. "It's just _such_ a terrible shame that she will be unable to come to the factory with me. What with her condition it would simply be impossible. If I had had the money to get an operation done for her she would have been able to walk, but sadly it is far too late now." Mrs. April then went on to talk about how hard it has been raising her daughter all on her own, with her family refusing to help her in such trying times-"

"THAT UNGREATFULL COW!" burst out Chesper suddenly. "That _conniving_, _sly_, _plastic_ piece of _scum_! After all I've done for her! All the money I've gave her to help with poor Lilly! Lilly! Lilly doesn't even get to go to the factory when '_she' _knows very well that if she hadn't wasted all that money on her stupid breast surgery she _could_ have gotten Lilly the operation. But no, she is a SELFISH, CONCIETED TWIT who doesn't deserve to have a wonderful daughter like Lilly!" She was taking in deep breathes and a single tear slid down her face.

Immediately Charlie went over to comfort her, as did Mrs. Bucket. "Now, now dear," said Mrs. Bucket kindly. "Tell us what this is all about, how do you know these people?"

Chesper was silent for a while before beginning, "She's my cousin, the woman. And the little girl, Lilly, is my second cousin. Once a week I send them money to help for Lilly's cost. The rest of the family has disowned them because of a certain incident that happened a long time ago, it isn't fair on Lilly, it wasn't her fault, she doesn't deserve it and it was all her mother's fault. Vanessa or Mrs. April, as the newspaper has called her."

"That foul woman," exclaimed Grandma Georgina.

This made Chesper smile. She sighed before saying, "It's getting late, I should be going and we have a big day tomorrow." She went around and said goodbye to everyone. Charlie wasn't fooled though; he could tell that something else was still bothering her. So he followed her outside.

"Chesper what else is bothering you? What are you worried about and don't lie because I can tell," warned Charlie.

Chesper laughed and decided to confide in him. "I'm worried about tomorrow. Not just about Vanessa," she said, spitting out the name like she had tasted something disgusting. "But I'm also worried about meeting, well meeting Mr. Wonka. There's just so many things that could go wrong, me making a fool of myself for one, or him not being what I expected, I mean what if he turns out to be some serious old man. That would be disappointing."

Charlie laughed, "You know what I think? I think that you're thinking too much. I mean, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present."

"Charlie, no offense but that was kind of corny."

He laughed and said, "I got it off a fortune cookie."

With that said they hugged and Chesper made her way home in a much happier and hopeful mood. Charlie's right, she thought. Who cares, tomorrow is going to be awesome.

**So that's chapter 10. I just want to put a big thank you out to everyone that has reviewed on this story so far! THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHKNS**

**So thank you so much! I appreciate it! I appreciate all review, good and bad, I just like criticism lol. I'll get the next chapter out fast 'cause it's gonna be a short chapter :)**

**I also actually really got that saying in a fortune cookie once hehe**


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Day

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 11: The Big Day Arrives**

The sun was shining brightly on the morning of the big day, but the ground was still white with snow and the air was very cold.

Outside the gates of the factory, enormous crowds of people had gathered to watch the six lucky ticket holders going in. The excitement was tremendous. It was just before ten o'clock. The crowds were pushing and shouting, and policemen with arms linked were trying to hold them back from the gates.

Right beside the gates, in a small group that was carefully shielded from the crowds by the police, stood the five famous children... and Vanessa who 'represented' her daughter, together with the grown-ups who had come with them.

The average curvy figure of Chesper could be seen standing among them with her chestnut coloured hair put back in a messy ponytail. Beside her, holding tightly to her hand was little Charlie Bucket himself, in the nice new second hand clothes they had gotten him.

All the other children, except Charlie and Vanessa, had both their mothers and fathers with them and it was a good thing that they had, otherwise the whole party might have got out of hand. They were so eager to get going that their parents had to hold them back by force to prevent them from climbing over the gates. "Be patient!" cried the fathers."Be still! It's not _time_ yet! It's not ten o'clock!"

Behind him, Charlie Bucket could hear the shouts of the people in the crowd as they pushed and fought to get a glimpse of the famous children.

"There's Violet Beauregarde!" he heard someone shouting. "That's her all right! I can remember her face from the newspapers!"

"And you know what?" somebody else shouted back. "She's still chewing that dreadful old piece of gum she's had for three months! Look at her jaws! They're still working on it!"

"Who's the fat boy?"

"That's Augustus Gloop!"

"Enormous, isn't he!"

"Eww I can see his fat rolls!"

"That's his rear. I hear his stomach has its own postcode."

"Who's the kid with a picture of The Lone Ranger stencilled on his windcheater?"

"That's Mike Teavee! He's the crazy television fiend! Look at all those toy pistols he's got hanging all over him!"

"The one I want to see is Veruca Salt!" shouted another voice. "She's the girl whose father bought up half a million chocolate bars! He gives her anything she wants!"

"She's there! Over on the left! The little girl in the silver mink coat!"

"Where's that little girl in the wheelchair? Lily April?"

"She couldn't come because of her condition. So her mother's gone in her place. Her mother's gorgeous! Look at those legs!"

"Which one is Charlie Bucket?"

"He must be that skinny little shrimp standing beside the pretty girl with the tatty coat on."

"Poor little guy. He must be freezing. But who's the girl he's come with?"

Somewhere in the distance, a church clock began striking ten.

Very slowly, with a loud creaking of rusty hinges, the great iron gates of the factory began to swing open.

The crowd became suddenly silent. The children stopped jumping about. All eyes were fixed upon the gates.

"_There he is!_" somebody shouted. "_That's him!_"

And so it was!

**Don't you just hate it when people finally get to a good bit but they make it the end of the chapter? I know I do but I just couldn't help it. I gotta keep you all in suspense! No fun in ending at a boring bit :) So next chapter Chesper will be able to FINALLY meet Mr. Wonka.**

**Exciting isn't it? But don't loose your heads, don't get over excited, just keep very, very calmmm**. **Lol enough of my chatter, I better get writing the next chapter :)**

**Oh and thanks to anyone who review/ed!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Willy Wonka

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 12: Mr. Willy Wonka**

Mr. Wonka was standing all alone just inside the open factory gates. And what an extraordinary and handsome man he was! He had a black top hat on his head with big white sunglasses hiding his eyes. He wore a tail coat made of a beautiful plum coloured velvet, that you could only just see under a very thick coat. His trousers were black but his gloves were a rich purple. And in one hand he carried a swirl-topped walking cane that appeared to be filled with nerds.

He had an air of mystery around him but that was softened because his whole face was alight with fun and laughter.

And oh how clever he looked! How quick and sharp and full of life! He kept making quick jerky little movements with his head, cocking it this way and that; taking everything in with those hidden eyes. He was like a squirrel in the quickness of his movement, like a quick clever old squirrel from the park.

Suddenly, he did a funny little skipping dance in the snow, and he spread his arms wide; he smiled at the five children who were clustered near the gates and he called out, "Welcome my little friends! Welcome to the factory!"

His voice was high and fluty yet had a deep tone to it as well. "Will you come forward one at a time, please," he called out. "And bring your parents. Then show me you're Golden Ticket and give me your name. Who's first?"

The big fat boy stepped up. "I'm Augustus Gloop," he said.

"Augustus!" cried Mr. Wonka, seizing his hand and pumping it up and down with terrific force. "My _dear_ boy, how _good_ to see you! Delighted! Charmed! Overjoyed to have you with us! And _these_ are your parents? How _nice_! Come in! Come in! That's right! Step through the gates! Oh and watch you don't scrape your sides." Mr. Wonka was clearly just as excited as everybody else.

"My name," said the next child to go forward "is Veruca Salt."

"My _dear_ Veruca! How _do_ you do? What a pleasure this is! You _do_ have an interesting name, don't you? I always thought that a veruca was a sort of wart that you got on the sole of your foot! But I must be wrong, mustn't I? How pretty you look in that lovely mink coat! I'm so glad you could come! Dear me, this is going to be _such_ an exciting day! I _do_ hope you enjoy it! I'm sure you _will_! I _know_ you will! Your father? How _are_ you, Mr. Salt? And Mrs. Salt? Overjoyed to see you! Yes, the ticket is _quite_ in order! Please go in!"

The next two children, Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teavee, came forward to have their tickets examined and then to have their arms practically pumped off their shoulders by the energetic Mr. Wonka.

As Charlie and Chesper were about to go up Vanessa roughly shoved them out of the way to present her ticket, leaving Chesper glaring angrily at the back of her head. She then made a show of giving him the ticket as if it was much better than all the others. Afterwards she began to chat to him about how dreadful it was to be here without her daughter and proceeded to try and flirt in a stupid way, as if she were a crazy thirteen year old with a crush. Mr. Wonka however seemed immune to this and treated her just as he had the other, if perhaps a bit more firmly when he told her to go in.

Chesper and Charlie were last and stepped forward, Chesper a little hesitant because she could see something the others couldn't, behind the enthusiasm was a kind of mocking meanness that was cleverly hidden. She didn't want him to do that with Charlie, no matter how amazing he was.

Charlie's small nervous voice whispered, "Charlie Bucket."

"Charlie!" Cried Mr. Wonka, "well, well, well! So _there_ you are! You found your ticket a week before, I read all about you in the papers! I'm so glad! So happy for you! And who is this? I don't remember reading about you having a sister!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed as he turned towards Chesper, as a reflex she lowered her head shyly. But he held out his hand for her to shake, she didn't want to be rude so brought her hand out too. She was pleasantly surprised however went he bent over and brushed her hand with his soft lips, a tingle of electricity went up her arm.

"Well know I do believe I've seen you both before; let me think, oh yes! You were outside the gates some days ago and you surprised your brother, not always wise. I hope he didn't hurt you too badly!"

"You... you were watching?" asked Chesper in surprise.

Mr. Wonka laughed, a truly wonderful sound, and said simply, "Of course! Not every day I see a flower being attacked outside my very gates! Very unusual, but I'm _delighted_ to meet you both!" he then continued. "Overjoyed! Enraptured! Enchanted! All right! Excellent! Is everybody in now? Six ticket winners? Yes! Good! Now will you please follow me! Our tour is about to begin! But _do_ keep together! _Please_ don't wander off by yourselves! I shouldn't like to lose any of you at _this_ stage of the proceedings! Oh, dear me, no!"

Charlie glanced back over his shoulder and saw the great iron entrance gates slowly closing behind him. The crowds on the outside were still pushing and shouting. Charlie took a last look at them. Then, as the gates closed with a clang, all sight of the outside world disappeared.

"Here we are!" cried Mr. Wonka, trotting along in front of the group. "Through this big red door, please! _That's _right! It's nice and warm inside! I have to keep it warm inside the factory because of the workers! My workers are used to an _extremely_ hot climate! They just can't stand the cold! They'd perish if they went outdoors in this weather! They'd freeze to death!"

"But who are your workers?" asked Charlie eagerly.

"All in good time, my dear boy!" said Mr. Wonka smiling at Charlie. "We must be patient! You shall see everything as we go along! Are all of you inside? Good! Would you mind closing the door? Thank you!"

Charlie and Chesper found themselves standing in a long corridor that stretched away in front of them as far as the eye could see. The corridor was so wide that a car could easily have been driven along it. The walls were pale pink; the lighting was soft and pleasant.

"How lovely and warm!" whispered Charlie.

"I know. And what a beautiful smell!" answered Chesper, taking in long deep breathes. All the most wonderful smells in the world seemed to be mixed up in the air around them – the smell of roasting coffee, burnt sugar, melting chocolate, mint, violets, crushed hazelnuts, apple blossom, caramel, lemon peel…

And far away in the distance, from the heart of the great factory, came a muffled roar of energy as though some monstrous gigantic machine were spinning its wheels at a breakneck speed.

"Now _this_, my dear children," said Mr. Wonka, raising his voice above the noise, "this is the main corridor. Will you please hang your coats and hats on those pegs over there and then follow me."

Chesper and Charlie went to hang their coats and scarves on the pegs, as did everyone else, but they were slightly surprised when Mr. Wonka did the same. Without the big coat you could really see just how good looking he actually was. As he turned back around Chesper finally saw him without the big blow-fly glasses. She couldn't help but to freeze and stare, it was true that he was hot but that wasn't it, his eyes were a beautiful, entrancing purple. Shock registered as she realized he looked almost exactly the same as the picture she had drawn of him.

"It's rude to stare," someone whispered.

Chesper suddenly realized that she had been still staring at him and he had obviously noticed. She bent her head in embarrassment as a light blush caressed her cheeks. She quickly turned to hand her coat and scarf on a peg, giving her time to look normal again. So she didn't see the slight curve of his lips as a small, mischievous smiled graced his face briefly, one blink and it was gone.

"Good! Everyone ready? Come on then! Here we go!" with that said he trotted off rapidly down the corridor, with the tails of his plum-coloured velvet coat flapping behind him, and the visitors all hurried after him.

It was quite a large party of people, when you came to think of it. There were twelve grown-ups, including Mr. Wonka, and five children, seventeen in all. So you can imagine that there was a good deal of pushing and shoving as they hustled and bustled down the passage, trying to keep up with the swift figure in front of them.

"Come _on_!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Get a move on, please! We'll _never_ get round today if you dawdle like this!"

Soon, he turned right off the main corridor into another slightly narrower passage. Then he turned left. Then left again. Then right. Then left. Then right. Then right. Then left.

The place was like a gigantic rabbit warren, with passages leading this way and that in every direction.

"Don't let go of my hand Charlie," whispered Chesper.

"Notice how all these passages are slopping down-wards!" called out Mr. Wonka. "We are now going underground! _All _the most important rooms in my factory are deep down below the surface!"

"Why is that?" somebody asked.

"There wouldn't be _nearly _enough space for them up on top!" answered Mr. Wonka. "These rooms we are going to see are _enormous! _They're larger than football fields! No building in the _world _would be big enough to house them! But down here, underneath the ground, I've got _all _the space I want. There's no limit – so long as I hollow it out."

Mr. Wonka turned right. He turned left. He turned right again. The passages were sloping steeper and steeper downhill now.

Then he suddenly stopped. In front of him there was a shiny metal door. The party crowded round. On the door, in large letters, it said:

**The Chocolate Room**

**So that's chapter 12, the next is chapter 13, an unlucky number so they say. As you might've noticed there were some small Chesper/Willy moments. So there is something going on between them already**_**.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Chocolate Room

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 13: The Chocolate Room **

"An important room, this!" cried Mr. Wonka, taking a bunch of keys from his pocket and slipping one into the keyhole of the door. "_This_ is the nerve centre of the whole factory, the heart of the whole business! And so _beautiful_! I _insist _upon my rooms being _beautiful_! I can't _abide_ ugliness in factories! _In_ we go, then! But _do _be careful, my dear children! Don't lose your heads! Don't get over-excited! Keep very calm!"

Mr. Wonka opened the door. Five children and ten grown-ups, not including Mr. Wonka, pushed their way in – and _oh_, what an amazing sight it was that now met their eyes! Everyone gasped at the wonder of the Chocolate Room, it seemed so magical.

They were looking down upon a lovely valley. There were green meadows on either side of the valley, and along the bottom of it there flowed a great brown river. What is more, there was a tremendous waterfall halfway along the river – a steep cliff over which the water curled down into a boiling churning whirlpool of froth and spray.

Below the waterfall (and this was the most astonishing sight of all), a whole mass of enormous glass pipes were dangling down into the river from somewhere high up in the ceiling! They really were _enormous_, those pipes. There must have been a dozen of them at least, and they were sucking up the brownish muddy water from the river and carrying it away to goodness knows where. And they were made of glass, you could see the liquid flowing and bubbling along inside them, and above the noise of the waterfall, you could hear the never-ending suck-suck-sucking sound of the pipes as they did their work.

Graceful trees and bushes were growing along the riverbanks – weeping willows, alders, tall clumps of rhododendrons with their pink and red and mauve blossoms. In the meadow there were thousands of buttercups.

"_There!_" cried Mr. Wonka, dancing up and down and pointing his swirl-topped cane at the great brown river. "It's _all_ chocolate! Every drop of that river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. The _very_ finest quality. There's enough chocolate in there to fill _every_ bathtub and swimming pool in the _entire_ country! Isn't it _terrific_? And just look at my pipes! They suck up the chocolate and carry it away to all the other rooms in the factory where it is needed! Thousands of gallons an hour, my dear children!"

The children and their parents were too flabbergasted to speak. They were dumbfounded. They were bewildered and dazzled. They simply stood and stared.

"The waterfall is _most _important!" Mr. Wonka went on. "It mixes the chocolate! It churns it up! It pounds it and beats it! It makes it light and frothy! No other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall! But it's the _only_ way to do it properly and you can take that to the bank! And do you like my trees?" he cried, pointing with his cane. "And my lovely bushes? Don't you think they look pretty? And of course they are _all_ eatable! All made of something different and delicious! And do you like my meadow? The grass you are standing on, my dear little ones is made of a new kind of soft, minty sugar that I've just invented! I call it swudge! Try a blade! Please do! It's delectable!"

Automatically, everybody bent down and picked one blade of grass – everybody, that is, except Augustus Gloop, who took a big handful.

"Isn't it _brilliant_!" whispered Charlie. "Hasn't it got a wonderful taste, Chesper?"

"I could eat the whole _field_!" laughed Chesper with delight. "Just like a cow!"

"Try a buttercup!" advised Mr. Wonka. "They're even _nicer_!"

They did and found that he was right, they were the best, most delicious buttercups everyone had ever tasted, not that they had tasted many before.

"Please explore, enjoy yourselves!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily.

Everyone slowly began to spread off to explore different things. Veruca Salt went to pick a big multi-coloured lollypop that appeared to be growing out of the ground, Mike Teavee ran straight over to a giant candy pumpkin and proceeded to smash and shoot it to bits. Violet carefully placed her world record chewing gum behind her ear before grabbing an unusual kind of apple from a willow tree. Charlie headed over and tried in vain to reach some candy high up in a tree; surprisingly Mr. Wonka walked casually by and with a flick of his cane, bashed the side of the tree causing the candy to come tumbling down. Augustus on the other hand went blundering around eating anything and everything he could lay his hands on, it was quite a disgusting sight. His mouth was overflowing and his shirt had food stains on it in seconds. It was difficult to watch. Vercua's, Mike's, Violet's and Augustus' parents either tried to control their children, stood back and just watched them or went exploring themselves.

Vanessa meanwhile was too busy tailing Mr. Wonka like a stray puppy dog, trying to get attention. She would stop him by asking a question and while he answered she would lick the candy stick she had found, in a suggestive manner, it was more sickening than watching Augustus shovel a handful of grass, a ton of jelly and about ten hundred candy chews into his mouth at the same time.

Chesper looked away and tried not to puke, how anyone could be as fake as Vanessa was being she had no idea. She walked up a bit of a grassy hill and came across a small patch of beautiful smelling wild flowers. Sitting down she carefully picked one and ate one of the petals. It tasted amazing, of fresh spring breezes and gentle walks in the park, if that was possible. Chesper smiled fondly as she watched Charlie have the time of his life, she hadn't seen him glow as bright as that since… well, ever. She was so lost in her thoughts and in the wonder of it all that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone on her little hill. It seems that Mr. Wonka had finally given Vanessa the slip and was kind of 'in hiding' for a while.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her.

Chesper jumped and turns so fast she almost cracked her neck. She was startled to find herself staring into purple eyes. He kind of looks like a school boy, she thought as she noticed he was sitting cross legged with an eager grin.

"Oh, yes it's very beautiful," she replied looking back over at Charlie; so it went unnoticed that Mr. Wonka's cheeks had an almost unnoticeable hint of pink. Whether he was talking about the room or something else, we'll never know as his face revealed nothing to show what he was thinking.

Suddenly, the air was filled with screams of excitement. The screams came from Veruca Salt. She was pointing frantically to the other side of the river. "_Look!_ Look over there!" she screamed. "What is it? He's moving! He's walking! It's a little _person_! It's a little _man_! Down there below the waterfall!"

Everbody stopped what they were doing and stared across the river.

"_She's right, Chesper!_" cried Charlie. "It _is_ a little man! Can you see him?"

"I see him, Charlie!" said Chesper excitedly. And now everybody started shouting at once.

"There are two of them!"

"By gosh, so there is!"

"There's more than two!"

"What are they doing?"

"Where do they come from?"

"Who are they?"

Children and parents alike rushed down to the edge of the river to get a closer look.

"Aren't they _fantastic_?"

"No higher than my knee!"

"Look at their funny long hair!"

The tiny men – they were no larger than medium-sized dolls – had stopped what they were doing, and now they were staring back across the river at the visitors. One of them pointed towards the children, and then he whispered something to the other four, and all five of them burst into peaks of laughter.

"What are they laughing at?" asked Vanessa crossly.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny?" suggested Chesper, Vanessa was not amused but Chesper caught a small smirk on Mr. Wonka's face before it was wiped clean.

"But they can't be _real_ people," Mike said.

"Of course they're real people," Mr. Wonka answered. "They're Oompa-Loompas."

**Oops, guess what people? I made ANOTHER blunder, how silly of me. In the chapter before this one, it's supposed to be eleven adults, not twelve, but there you go. We're all human.**

**Hoped you liked it! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! to everyone that reviewed. This chapter took a little longer to get out because I've been busy so sorry! (Throws marshmallows to everyone who is reading)**


	14. Chapter 14: The OompaLoompas

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 14: The Oompa-Loompas**

"Oompa-Loompas!" everyone said at once. "_Oompa-Loompas_?"

"Imported directly from Loompaland," said Mr. Wonka proudly.

"There's no such place," said Mrs. Salt.

"Excuse me, dear lady, but…"

"_Mr. Wonka_," cried Mrs. Salt. "I'm a teacher of geography…"

"Then you'll know all about it," said Mr. Wonka. "And oh, what a terrible country it is! Nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the world – hornswogglers, snozzwangers and those terrible wicked whangdoodles. A whangdoodle would eat ten Oompa-Loompas for breakfast and come galloping back for a second helping. When I went out there, I found the little Oompa-Loompas living in tree houses. They _had_ to live in tree houses to escape from the whangdoodles, the hornswogglers and the snozzwangers. And they were living on green caterpillars; the caterpillars tasted revolting and the Oompa-Loompas spent every moment of their days climbing through the treetops looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better – red beetles, for instance, and the bark of the bong-bong tree, all of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. Poor little Oompa-Loompas! The one food that they longed for the most was the cacao bean. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cacao beans a year. But oh, how they craved them. The cacao bean," Mr. Wonka continued, "which grows on the cacao tree, happens to be _the thing_ from which all chocolate is made. I myself use billions of cacao beans every week in this factory. And so, my dear children, as soon as I discovered that the Oompa-Loompas were crazy about this particulate food, I climbed up to their tree house village and went to see their leader of the tribe. 'Look here,' I said (speaking not in English but in Oompa-Loompaish), 'if you and all your people will come back to my country and live in my factory, you can have _all_ the cacao beans you want! I'll even pay your wages in cacao beans if you wish!'

'It's a deal!' he cried. 'Come on! Let's go!'

So I shipped them all over here, every man, woman and child in the Oompa-Loompa tribe. It was easy. I smuggled them over in large packing cases with holes in them and they all got here safely. They are wonderful workers. They all speak English now. They love dancing and music. They are always making up songs. I expect you will hear a good deal of singing today from time to time. I must warn you, though, that they are rather mischievous. They like jokes. They still wear the same kind of clothes they wore in the jungle. They insisted upon it. The men, as you can see for yourselves across the river, wear only deerskins. The women wear leaves, and the children wear nothing at all. The women use fresh leaves every day…"

"_Daddy!_" shouted Veruca Salt suddenly. "_Daddy!_ I want an Oompa-Loompa! I want an Oompa-Loompa right away! I want to take it home with me! Go on, Daddy! Get me an Oompa-Loompa!"

"Now, now, my pet!" her father said to her as Chesper and Charlie rolled their eyes, "we mustn't interrupt Mr. Wonka."

"_But I want an Oompa-Loompa!_" screamed Veruca.

"All _right_, Veruca, all right. But I can't get it for you this second. Please be patient. I'll see you have one before the day is out."

"Augustus!" shouted Mrs. Gloop randomly, making the person beside her jump. "Augustus, sweetheart, I don't think you had better do _that._"

Augustus Gloop, as you might have guessed, had quietly sneaked to the edge of the riverbank, and had begun scooping hot melted chocolate into his mouth as fast as he could.

"Arrrg! What a discusting, revolting little twerp!" exclaimed Vanessa, making a very unattractive face.

**Hey so that's chapter 14, I know it was a bit short but that's how the story goes. I was going to get the next one out staight after but there are still a few kinks I've got to fix.**

**Plus the internet is not co-operating at the moment so I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait.**

**So until chapter 15 (My favourite number!), fair winds :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Up The Pipe

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 15: Augustus Gloop goes up the Pipe**

When Mr. Wonka turned round and saw what Augustus Gloop was doing, he cried out, "Oh no! _Please_, Augustus, _please!_ I beg of you not to do that. My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!"

"Augustus!" called out Mrs. Gloop. "Come away from that river at once!"

"This stuff is fabulous!" said Augustus, taking not the slightest notice of his mother or Mr. Wonka. "Gosh, I need a bucket."

"_Augustus!_" cried Mr. Wonka, hopping up and down and waggling his cane in the air, "you _must_ come away. You are dirtying my chocolate!"

"Augustus!" cried both his parents.

But Augustus was deaf to everything except his stomach.

"You'll be giving your nasty cold to millions of people!" shouted Mrs. Gloop.

Vanessa, and indeed many of the other parents, looked rather shocked and grossed out. "Can't you keep that infernal thing you call a son under control?" snapped Vanessa to the Gloop's.

But suddenly there was a shriek, and then a splash, and into the river Augustus went head first, in a second he had disappeared under the brown surface.

"Save him!" screamed Mrs. Gloop, who was turning white in the face. "He'll drown! He can't swim!"

Mr. Wonka turned away for a moment with a miserable face, Chesper heard him whisper to her, "I'll have to drain the whole lot now." She had a hard time keeping in her laughter and only just managed. However she felt extremely bad for him, and kind of worried for Augustus because he'd been underchocolate for a long time.

Luckily Augustus surfaced some meters away, spluttering and calling for help. But the wretched boy was already being sucked closer and closer towards the mouth of one of the great pipes that was dangling down into the river. Then all at once, the powerful suction took hold of him completely, and he was pulled under the surface and then into the mouth of the pipe.

The crowd on the riverbank waited breathlessly to see where he would come out.

"There he goes!" someone shouted, pointing upwards.

And sure enough, because the pipe was made of glass, Augustus could clearly be seen shooting up inside it, head first, like a torpedo.

"Help! Murder! Police!" cried Mrs. Gloop. "Augustus, come back here at once! Where are you going?"

"The pipe isn't big enough!" said Charlie. "Oh dear, look! He's slowing down!"

"He's going to stick!" exclaimed Veruca, almost happily.

"He has," stated Mr. Gloop.

"He's blocking the whole pipe," said Chesper.

"Augustus!" yelled Mrs. Gloop. "Come out of there at once!"

The watchers below could see the chocolate swishing around the boy in the pipe, and they could see it building up behind him in a solid mass, pushing against the blockage. The pressure was terrific.

"The suspense is terrible… I hope it lasts," said Mr. Wonka, who got some dirty looks from the parents.

Something had to give. Something did give, and that something was Augustus. WHOOF! Up he shot like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun.

"He's disappeared!" yelled Mrs. Gloop. "Where does that pipe go to?"

Now she didn't even wait for a reply and was really getting hysterical. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Unthinkable! Inconceivable! Absurd! He could never be made into marshmallows!"

"And why not?"

"Because that pipe doesn't go anywhere near a marshmallow room! That pipe happens to lead directly to the room where I make a most delicious kind of strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge…"

"Then he'll be made into strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge! They'll be selling him by the pound all over the country tomorrow!"

Now Mr. Wonka started laughing, causing Mr. and Mrs. Gloop to go into a rant about what a monster he was.

"He'll be perfectly safe," said Mr. Wonka, giggling slightly. "Besides, I wouldn't allow it, the taste would be terrible! Just imagine it! Augustus-flavoured chocolate-coated Gloop! No one would buy it!"

They now looked very offended but asked, "If he's perfectly safe, then where is he?"

Mr. Wonka turned around and clicked his fingers sharply, _click, click, click,_ three times. Then he made an interesting sound, like _lalala_, with his tongue. Immediately an Oompa-Loompa appeared, as if from nowhere, and stood beside him.

The Oompa-Loompa bowed and smiled, showing beautiful white teeth. His skin was rosy-white, his long hair was golden-brown, and the top of his head came to just above the height of Mr. Wonka's knee. He wore the usual deerskin slung over his shoulder.

"I want you to take Mr. and Mrs. Gloop up to the Fudge Room and help them to find their son, Augustus. He's gone up the pipe."

The Oompa-Loompa took one look at Mrs. Gloop and exploded into peals of laughter.

"Go straight to the Fudge Room," continued Mr. Wonka when he had finally stopped laughing, "and when you get there, take a long stick and start poking around inside the big chocolate-mixing barrel. But hurry, it would be a disaster if he got poured into the fudge boiler. My fudge would become _quite_ uneatable! I'm joking!" he hurriedly said as Mrs. Gloop shrieked in fury.

As Mr. and Mrs. Gloop and their tiny escort hurried away, the five Oompa-Loompas on the far side of the river suddenly began hopping and dancing about, beating wildly upon a number of very small drums.

"Augustus Gloop!" they chanted. "Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!"

"Chesper!" cried Charlie. "Listen to them. What are they doing?"

"I think they're going to sing us a song!" replied Chesper excitedly.

"_Augustus Gloop!"_ chanted the Oompa-Loompas.

"_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

_The great big greedy nincompoop!_

_How long could we allow this beast_

_To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast_

_On everything he wanted to?_

_Great Scott! It simply wouldn't do!_

_However long this pig might live,_

_We're positive he'd never give_

_Even the smallest bit of fun_

_Or happiness to anyone._

_So what we do in cases such_

_As this, we use the gentle touch,_

_And carefully we take the brat_

_And turn him into something that_

_Will give great pleasure to us all-_

_A doll, for instance or a ball,_

_Or marbles or a rocking horse._

_But this revolting boy, of course,_

_Was so unutterably vile,_

_So greedy, foul, and infantile,_

_He left a most disgusting taste_

_Inside our mouths, and so in haste_

_We chose a thing that, come what may,_

_Would take the nasty taste away._

'_Come on!' we cried. 'The time is ripe_

_To send him shooting up the pipe!_

_He has to go! It has to be!'_

_And very soon, he's going to see_

_Inside the room to which he's gone_

_Some funny things are going on._

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,_

_Although, of course, we must admit_

_He will be altered quite a bit._

_He'll be quite changed from what he's been,_

_When he goes through the fudge machine:_

_Slowly, the wheels go round and round,_

_The cogs begin to grind and pound;_

_A hundred knives go slice, slice, slice;_

_We add some sugar, cream, and spice;_

_We boil him for a minute more,_

_Until we're absolutely sure_

_That all the greed and all the gall_

_Is boiled away for once and all._

_Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

_A miracle has taken place!_

_This boy, who only just before_

_Was loathed by men from shore to shore,_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people everywhere!_

_For who could hate or bear a grudge_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge?"_

"I _told_ you they loved singing!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming? But you mustn't believe a word they said. It's all nonsense, every bit of it!"

"Are they really joking, Chesper?" asked Charlie.

"Of course they're joking," answered Chesper. "At least, I hope they're joking. Don't you?"

**Hey! That's chapter 15. I know the song was really long but I wanted to stick with the book, even though the movie songs are a shorter version... just so you know most of it is from the book but I've thrown in stuff from the two movies (Gene Wilder, Johnny Depp), so you can see if you know what's from the book, what's from one of the two movies and what's something I've made up.**

**In future if you can't be bothered reading any long songs, my advice is to just skip that whole bit 'cause I know it can get kind of tiring ready through all that. But anyway I like the songs, they're really clever.**

**Fair winds :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Chocolate River Ride

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 16: Down the Chocolate River**

"Off we go!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Hurry up, everybody! Follow me to the next room! And please don't worry about Augustus. He's bound to come out in the wash. They always do. We shall have to make the next part of the journey by boat! Here she comes! Look!"

A steamy mist was rising up now from the great warm chocolate river, and out of the mist there appeared suddenly a most fantastic pink boat. It was a large open row boat with a tall front and a tall back (like a Viking ship), and it was of such a shinning, sparkling, glistening pink colour that the whole thing looked as though it were made of bright, pink glass. There were many oars on either side of it, and as the boat came closer, the watchers on the riverbank could see that the oars were being pulled by masses of Oompa-Loompas – at least ten of them to each oar.

"This is my private yacht!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, beaming with pleasure, "I made her by hollowing out an enormous boiled sweet! Isn't she beautiful! See how she comes cutting though the river!"

The gleaming pink boiled-sweet boat glided up to the riverbank. One hundred Oompa-Loompas rested on their oars and stared up at the visitors. Then suddenly, for some reason best known to themselves, they all burst into shrieks of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Violet Beauregarde.

"Oh don't worry about _them_," said Mr. Wonka. "They're always laughing! They think everything's a colossal joke! And by the way did you guys know that chocolate creates endorphins; gives one the feeling of being in love." As Mr. Wonka said this his eyes rested briefly on Chesper, making her heart speed up and her stomach flutter. The moment was broken however when Vanessa jumped in.

"Is that so?" she said in a suggestive way as she tried to give him a sexy grin.

Mr. Wonka merely smiled (which Vanessa probably took as encouragement), before telling them all to jump aboard.

Everyone shoved each other to get on and Veruca shoved everybody out of the way before jumping on first, to sit at the front. Slowly everyone took a seat, last but not least were Chesper and Charlie who sat it the back with Mr. Wonka. Vanessa, in the seat before them, turned to give Chesper a dirty and evil look before facing the front.

"Hey, there! Mike Teavee!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "Please don't lick the boat with your tongue! It'll only make it sticky!"

"Daddy," said Veruca Salt, "I want a boat like this! I want you to buy me a big pink boiled-sweet boat exactly like Mr. Wonka's! And I want lots of Oompa-Loompas to row me about, and I want a chocolate river and I want… I want…"

"She wants a good kick in the butt," whispered Chesper to Charlie. They were both sitting excitedly in the back of the boat. Charlie was in a whirl of excitement. Everything that he had seen so far – the great chocolate river, the waterfall, the huge sucking pipes, the minty sugar meadows, the Oompa-Loompas, the beautiful pink boat, and most of all, Mr. Willy Wonka himself – had been so astonishing that he began to wonder whether there could possibly be any more astonishments left. Where were they going now? What were they going to see? What in the world was going to happen in the next room? And was there a bit of chemistry between his best friend and his hero?

"Isn't it marvelous?" asked Chesper, grinning at Charlie.

Charlie nodded and smiled up at her.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka, who was sitting on Charlie's other side, reached down into the bottom of the boat, picked up a large mug, dipped it into the river, filled it with chocolate and handed it to Charlie. "Drink this," he said. "It'll do you good! You looked starved to death!"

Then Mr. Wonka filled a second mug and gave it to Chesper, as their hands brushed she felt a familiar tingling sensation through her fingers. "You too," he said. "You look like a wilting flower. What's the matter? Hasn't there been anything to eat in your house lately?"

"Not a lot," said Chesper softly.

Charlie put the mug to his lips, and as the rich, warm, creamy chocolate ran down his throat into his empty tummy, his whole body began to tingle with pleasure, and a feeling of intense happiness spread over him.

"You like it?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Charlie said.

"It's the creamiest, loveliest chocolate I've ever tasted!" said Chesper, licking her lips. It didn't go unnoticed that he followed the movement with his eyes before telling her, "That's because it's been mixed by waterfall."

The boat sped on down the river. The river was getting narrower. There was some kind of a dark tunnel ahead – a great round tunnel that looked like an enormous pipe – and the river was running right into the tunnel. And so was the boat!

"Row on!" shouted Mr. Wonka, jumping up and waving his cane in the air. "Full speed ahead!" And with the Oompa-Loompas rowing faster than ever, the boat shot into the pitch-dark tunnel, and all the passengers screamed with excitement.

"How can they see where they're going?" shrieked Violet Beauregarde in the darkness.

"There's no knowing where they're going!" cried Mr. Wonka, hooting with laughter.

"_There's no earthly way of knowing_

_Which direction they are going!_

_There's no knowing where they're rowing,_

_Or which way the river's flowing!_

_Not a speck of light is showing,_

_So the danger must be growing,_

_For the rowers keep on rowing,_

_And they're certainly not showing_

_Any signs that they are slowing…"_

"He's gone off his rocker!" shouted one of the fathers, aghast, and the other parents joined in the chorus of frightened shouting. "He's crazy!" they shouted.

"He's balmy!"

"He's nutty!"

"He's screwy!"

"He's batty!"

"He's dippy!"

"He's dotty!"

"He's daffy!"

"He's goofy!"

"He's beany!"

"He's buggy!"

"He's wacky!"

"He's loony!"

"No, he is _not_!" said Chesper crossly. His little poem may have seemed creepy or crazy but Chesper knew that he was only making the ride even more scary and thrilling.

"Switch on the lights!" shouted Mr. Wonka. And suddenly, on came the lights and the whole tunnel was brilliantly lit up. Charlie could see that they were indeed inside a gigantic pipe, and the great upward-curving walls of the pipe were pure white and spotlessly clean. The river of chocolate was flowing very fast inside the pipe, and the Oompa-Loompas were all rowing like mad. The boat was rocketing along at a furious pace. Mr. Wonka was jumping up and down in the back of the boat and calling to the rowers to row faster and faster still. He seemed to love the sensation of whizzing through a white tunnel in a pink boat on a chocolate river; he clapped his hands, laughed and kept glancing at his passengers to see if they were enjoying it as much as he. Chesper found that she was.

"Look, Chesper!" cried Charlie. "There's a door in the wall!" It was a green door and it was set into the wall of the tunnel just above the level of the river. As they flashed past it there was just enough time to read the writing on the door:

STOREROOM NUMBER 54, it said. ALL THE CREAMS – DAIRY CREAM, WHIPPED CREAM, VIOLET CREAM, COFFEE CREAM, PINEAPPLE CREAM, VANILLA CREAM AND HAIR CREAM.

"Hair cream?" called Mike Teavee. "You don't use _hair cream_?"

"Row on!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "All questions must be submitted in writing!"

They streaked past a black door.

STOREROOM NUMBER 71, it said on it. WHIPS ALL SHAPES AND SIZES.

"_Whips_!" cried Veruca Salt. "What on earth do you use whips for?"

"For whipping cream, of course," said Mr. Wonka. "How can you whip cream without whips? Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Just as a poached egg isn't a poached egg unless it's been stolen from the woods in the dead of night! Row on please!"

Chesper giggled at what he had said and realize the truth of it, as it kind of made sense. Mr. Wonka turned towards her and winked with an enticing smile and the butterflies returned to her stomach.

They passed a yellow door on which it said:

STOREROOM NUMBER 77 – ALL THE BEANS, CACAO BEANS, COFFEE BEANS, JELLY BEANS AND HAS BEANS.

"_Has beans?_" cried Violet Beauregarde.

"You're one yourself!" said Mr. Wonka. "There's no time for arguing! Press on, press on!" But five seconds later, when a bright red door came into sight ahead, he suddenly waved his swirl-topped cane into the air and shouted, "Stop the boat!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Inventing Room

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 17: The Inventing Room**

When Mr. Wonka shouted 'Stop the boat!' the Oompa-Loompas jammed their oars into the river and backed water (or should I say chocolate) furiously. The boat stopped. The Oompa-Loompas guided the boat alongside the red door. On the door it said:

**INVENTING ROOM – PRIVATE – KEEP OUT**.

Mr. Wonka took a key from his pocket, leaned over the side of the boat, and put the key in the keyhole. But this is when things got a little interesting. As you and I both know, leaning out the side of a boat with a chocolate river underneath and trying to put a key in a keyhole, is probably not the greatest position to be in; especially when you have someone like Vanessa on board. Now Vanessa can't really be blamed, she had been trying her very best not to scream in panic all through the boat ride. But no matter how many times she went on a boat, she was always still irrationally afraid of falling into the water. This was made ten times as worse when the water was in fact chocolate, the boat had no walls and they were travelling down a river at a far greater speed than normal. She had somehow managed to survive the long trip, but they were so close to being on solid land that she lost her cool.

"LET ME OFF!" Vanessa screamed hysterically. She jumped up from her seat, causing the boat to rock wildly.

Mr. Wonka had had much experience on his boat and he was extraordinarily good at keeping his balance, but that wasn't enough. He tipped dangerously forward and would have fallen in if it had not been for Chesper. Acting fast, she had stood up and managed to grab hold of the back of his plum coloured coat. With amazing strength she managed to pull him out of danger. The effort made her loose her balance and fall on her butt to the floor of the boat, making it rock even more. Vanessa wasn't so lucky, she had no sense of balance at all and all the rocking made her fall over the side of the boat, her fear becoming reality. The current quickly caught her and washed her away downstream. Everyone just sat there shocked, it had all happened so fast that no one had been able to do anything about it.

"Well that was unexpected," Mr. Wonka said, breaking the silence.

"Will she be alright?" asked Charlie.

"Of course she will be. The river comes around, through a special room and over the waterfall again, back into The Chocolate Room. I'll arrange for some Oompa-Loompas to find her and clean her up, she'll be back with us in no time," replied Mr. Wonka confidently.

After quietly speaking with an Oompa-Loompa on one of the oars, Mr. Wonka continued. "We shall continue the tour. Now _this_ is the most important room in the entire factory! All my most secret, new inventions are cooking and simmering in here! Old Fickelgruber would give his front teeth to be allowed inside just for three minutes! So would Prodnose and Slugworth and all the other rotten chocolate makers! But now, listen to me! I want no messing about when you go in! No touching, no meddling, and no tasting! Is that agreed?"

"Yes, yes!" the children cried. "We won't touch a thing!"

"Up until now," Mr. Wonka said, "nobody else, not even an Oompa-Loompa, has ever been allowed in here!" He opened the door and stepped out of the boat into the room. The four children and their parents all scrambled off the boat after him.

"Don't touch!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "And don't knock anything over!"

Chesper was the last to get off the boat since she helped Charlie off first. Mr. Wonka walked back over and held his hand out for her to take, she gladly took it and he helped her out of the boat. After he let go of her hand it tingled a little afterwards. Mr. Wonka himself was a bit frustrated as he had gloves on and so couldn't quite feel the warmth from her skin.

Before Chesper could go off to join the others Mr. Wonka stopped her.

"Here," he said, as he drew something from the inside of his pocket and placed it gently on her palm, "a token of gratitude for saving me." On her palm was a beautifully made, silver, miniature flute. "If ever you get into a spot of trouble while you're here, simply play a few notes on it and wherever you are an Oompa-Loompa will come to your aid, or I will."

Chesper smiled brightly. "Thank you Mr. Wonka, that's so kind of you. Just so you know, despite what the other guests say you're actually really nice. A bit eccentric, but that's what I love about you."

Chesper turned away blushing and went to join Charlie; she couldn't believe she had just said that. Mr. Wonka stood there a moment with a big smile on his face and then walked off to examine his creations with a new spring in his step.

Meanwhile Charlie was staring around the gigantic room in which he found himself. The place was like a witch's kitchen! All about him black metal pots were boiling and bubbling on huge stoves, kettles were hissing, pans were sizzling, and strange iron machines were clanking and spluttering. There were pipes running all over the ceiling and walls, and the whole place was filled with smoke, steam and delicious rich smells.

Mr. Wonka himself had suddenly become even more excited than usual, and anyone could see that this was the room he loved best of all. He was hopping about among the saucepans and the machines like a child among his Christmas presents, not knowing which thing to look at first. He lifted a lid from a huge pot and took a sniff; then he rushed over and dipped a finger into a barrel of sticky yellow stuff and had a taste; then he slipped across to one of the machines and turned half a dozen knobs this way and that; then he peered anxiously through the glass door of a gigantic oven, rubbing his hands and cackling with delight at what he saw inside. He ran over to a pot that appeared to be smoking, tasted it, then retrieved a pair of football boots from a small box of what looked like junk and popped the shoes into the pot.

"What's that for?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"It gives it a little kick," replied Mr. Wonka.

Then he ran over to another machine, a small shiny affair that kept going _phut -phut -phut -phut –phut,_ and every time it went _phut_, a large green marble dropped out of it into a basket on the floor. At least it looked like a marble.

"Everlasting Gobstoppers!" cried Mr. Wonka proudly. "They're completely new! I am inventing them for children who are given very little pocket money. You can put an Everlasting Gobstopper in your mouth, you can suck it and suck it and suck it and suck it and it will _never_ get any smaller!"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Chesper, thinking of poor children like Charlie.

"It's like gum!" cried Violet.

"It is _not_ like gum," Mr. Wonka said. "Gum is for chewing, and if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers here you'd break your teeth off! And they _never_ get any smaller! They _never_ disappear! NEVER! At least I don't think they do. There's one of them being tested this very moment in the Testing Room next door. He's been sucking it for very nearly a year now without stopping, and it's still just as good as ever!"

"Now, over here," Mr. Wonka went on, skipping excitedly across the room to the opposite wall, "over here I am inventing a completely new line in toffees!" He stopped beside a large saucepan. The saucepan was full of thick gooey purplish treacle, boiling and bubbling. By standing on his toes, little Charlie could just see inside it.

"That's Hair Toffee!" cried Mr. Wonka. "You eat just one tiny bit of that, and in exactly half an hour a brand-new luscious, thick, silky, beautiful crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your head! And a moustache! A beard as well!"

"A beard!" cried Veruca Salt. "Who wants a beard, for heaven's sake?"

"It would suit you well," said Mr. Wonka while Charlie and Chesper giggled, "but unfortunately the mixture is not quite right yet. I've got it too strong. It works too well. I tried it on an Oompa-Loompa yesterday in the testing room and…"

Just at that moment something very unusual walked up to them, it was hard to tell but it looked something like an Oompa-Loompa. He was completely covered in hair, his huge black beard was trailing on the floor like a great hairy carpet and his hair went down to the floor as well; completely covering his face.

"Oh my god, it's Cousin It!" Chesper accidently said. She clapped her hands over her mouth before stuttering, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

But somewhere in all the hair came muffled laughter; apparently the Oompa-Loompa took no offence and found it funny.

"How are you today?" asked Mr. Wonka loudly, so the Oompa-Loompa could hear him past all the ear hair. He merely raised both thumps. "You look great," said Mr. Wonka weakly. The Oompa-Loompa just turned and walked away.

"Poor guy; his hair grows faster than we can cut it! We have to use a lawn mower to keep it in check! But I'll get the mixture right soon! And when I do, then there'll be no excuse any more for little boys and girls going about with bald heads!"

"But Mr. Wonka," said Mike Teavee, "little boys and girls never _do_ go about with…"

"Don't argue, my dear child, _please_ don't argue!" cried Mr. Wonka. "It's such a waste of precious time! Now, over _here_, if you will all step this way, I will show you something that I am terrifically proud of. Oh, do be careful! Don't knock anything over!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka as Chesper almost collided with a cauldron full of something.

"Don't want you to get hurt," he added as he brushed past her, "Please stand back!"

**That's Chapter 17. I really am sorry about taking so long; I've been pretty busy and I wanted to get it right.**

**You probably already know what the next chapter will be about. Just a warning, in the next one is also another song so feel free to skip it if you wish,**

**just letting you know.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!**

**So I think that's about it :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Gum Machine

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funaazchick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 18: The Great Gum Machine**

Mr. Wonka led the party over to a gigantic machine that stood in the very centre of the Inventing Room. It was a mountain of gleaming metal that towered high above the children and their parents. Out of the very top of it there sprouted hundreds and hundreds of thin glass tubes, and the glass tubes all curled downwards, came together in a bunch and hung suspended over an enormous round tub as big as a bath.

"Here we go!" cried Mr. Wonka, "buttons, buttons, who's got the buttons?"

Charlie gently tugged on his coat and pointed. "Over there," he said excitedly.

Mr. Wonka went over and pressed three different buttons on the side of the machine, and then he pulled a small lever.

A second later, a mighty rumbling sound came from inside it, and the whole thing began to shake most frighteningly. Steam began hissing out of it all over, and then suddenly the watchers noticed that runny stuff was pouring down the insides of all the hundreds of little glass tubes and squirting out into the great tub below. And in every single tube the runny stuff was of a different colour, so that all the colours of the rainbow (and many others as well) came sloshing and splashing into the tub together. It was a lovely sight.

"Breathe," whispered Mr. Wonka into Chespers ear. She breathed in and suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. She whispered him thanks. They both watched the beautiful sight and Chesper could feel his warm breath on her neck, she managed not to shiver… just.

When the tub was nearly full, Mr. Wonka regretfully left Chespers side and pressed another button. Immediately the runny stuff stopped pouring and a whizzing, whirring noise took its place. Then a giant whizzer started whizzing round inside the enormous tub, mixing up the different coloured liquids like an ice-cream soda. Gradually, the mixture began to froth. It became frothier and frothier, and it turned from blue to white to green to brown to yellow, then back to blue again.

"Watch!" said Mr. Wonka.

_Click_ went the machine, and the whizzer stopped whizzing. And now there came a sort of sucking noise, and very quickly all the blue frothy mixture in the huge basin was sucked into the stomach of the machine. There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, the machine let out a monstrous, mighty groan, and at the same moment a tiny drawer (no bigger than the drawer in a slot machine) popped out of the side of the machine, and in that drawer lay something so small, thin and grey that everyone thought it must be a mistake. The thing looked like a little strip of grey cardboard. Everyone stared at it.

"You mean that's _all_?" asked Mike, disgusted.

"That's all," answered Mr. Wonka, gazing proudly at the result. "Do you know what that _is_?"

There was a pause and then Chesper suddenly realized.

"It's gum," she said.

Mr. Wonka sent her a warm smile when suddenly Violet, the silly gum-chewing girl, let out a yell of excitement. "By gum, so it is!" she shrieked, "a stick of chewing-gum!"

"That's right!" said Mr. Wonka, joyfully. "It's a stick of the most _amazing_, _fabulous_ and _sensational_ gum in the entire world!"


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye Violet

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 19: Goodbye Violet**

"This gum," Mr. Wonka went on, "is my latest, my greatest, my most fascinating invention! It's a chewing-gum meal! It's… it's… That tiny little strip of gum lying there is a whole three course dinner all by itself!"

"What nonsense is this?" said someone.

"My dear guest!" cried Mr. Wonka, "when I start selling this gum in the shops it will change _everything! _It will be the end of all kitchens, washing up, mess and all cooking! Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing-gum – and that's all you'll ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner! This piece of gum I've made happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie, but you can have almost anything you want!"

"Can you make banana split?" whispered Chesper innocently. Mr. Wonka reddened slightly but that was the only indication that he had heard her.

"What _do_ you mean, its tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie?" asked Violet.

"If you were to start chewing it," said Mr. Wonka huskily before quickly clearing his throat, "then that is exactly what you would get on the menu. It's absolutely amazing! You can actually _feel_ the food going down your throat and into your tummy! And you can taste it perfectly! It feels you up! It… satisfies you. It's terrific!"

"It's utterly impossible," said Veruca.

"Just so long as its gum," shouted Violet, "just so long as it's a piece of gum and I can chew it, then _that's_ for me!" And quickly she took her own world-record piece of chewing gum out of her mouth and stuck it behind her left ear; making Chesper wonder how her hair didn't stick to it. "Come on, Mr. Wonka," she said, "hand over this magic gum of yours and we'll see if the thing works."

"Now, Violet," scolded Mrs. Beauregarde, her mum, "don't do anything silly."

"I would rather you didn't take it," Mr. Wonka told her gently. "You see, I haven't got it _quite_ right yet. There are still one or two things…"

"Oh, to blazes with that!" Said Violet, and suddenly, before Mr. Wonka could stop her, she shot out a fat hand and grabbed the stick of gum out of the little drawer and popped it into her mouth. At once, her huge, well-trained jaws started chewing away on it like a pair of tongs.

"Don't!" Said Mr. Wonka.

"Fabulous!" shouted Violet. "It's tomato soup! It's hot, creamy and delicious! I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Stop, don't," muttered Mr. Wonka tiredly, as if he already knew that she wouldn't listen. "The gum isn't ready yet. It's not right."

"Of course it's right!" said Violet. "It's changing!"

"Spit it out," said Mr. Wonka.

"The second course is coming up! It's roast beef! It's tender and juicy! Oh boy, what a flavour! The baked potato is marvellous too! It's got a crispy skin and its all butter inside!"

"Keep chewing, baby!" Said Mr. Beauregarde. "Our little girl is the first person in the world to have a chewing-gum meal!"

Everybody was watching Violet as she stood there chewing this extraordinary gum. Charlie was staring at her absolutely spellbound, while Chesper was looking from Violet to Mr. Wonka in worry.

Mr. Wonka was wringing his hands and saying, "No, no, no, no, no! It isn't ready for eating! It isn't right! You must spit it out!"

"Blueberry pie and ice-cream!" Shouted Violet. "Here it comes! Oh my, it's perfect! It's beautiful! It's… it's exactly as though I'm swallowing it! It's as though I'm chewing and swallowing great spoonfuls of the most marvelous blueberry pie in the world!"

"Good heavens, girl!" shrieked Mrs. Beauregarde suddenly, staring at Violet, "what's happening to your nose!"

Chesper was staring at Violet with wide eyes as everyone crowded around her gasping. Suddenly she felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her back a few paces, before letting her go. She turned to find Mr. Wonka behind her.

"Stay back," he advised her with a soft smile. Her stomach was twisting and flipping, full of butterflies. She called Charlie over to her and watched what was happening with Violet from a distance.

"Your nose is turning blue as a blueberry!" cried Mrs. Beauregarde.

"What _do_ you mean?" said Violet, still chewing away.

"Your cheeks! They're turning blue was well! So is your chin! Your whole face is turning blue! Mercy! Save us! My girl's going blue and purple all over! Even her hair is changing colour! Violet, you're turning violet!"

"I _told_ you I hadn't got it quite right," sighed Mr. Wonka, shaking his head sadly.

"I'll say you haven't! Just look at the girl now!" said Mr. Beauregarde.

Everybody was staring at Violet. All her skin over her body, as well as her great big mop of curly hair, had turned a brilliant, purplish-blue, the colour of blueberry juice!

"It always goes wrong when we come to the desert," sighed Mr. Wonka. "It's the blueberry pie that does it. But I'll get it right one day, you wait and see."

"Violet," screamed Mrs. Beauregarde, "you're swelling up!"

"I feel weird!" gasped Violet.

"Great heavens, girl!" screeched Mr. Beauregarde. "You're blowing up like a balloon!"

"Like a blueberry," said Charlie and Chesper at the same time, in the same shocked voices.

There was no saving Violet now. Her body was swelling up and changing shape at such a rate that within a minute it had turned into nothing less than an enormous, gigantic blueberry. Everybody had taken several steps backwards to make room for her.

"It _always_ happens like that," sighed Mr. Wonka. "I've tried it twenty times in the Testing Room on twenty Oompa-Loompas, and every one of them finished up as a blueberry. It's most annoying. I just can't understand it."

"But I don't want a blueberry for a daughter!" Yelled Mrs. Beauregarde. "Put her back to what she was this instant!"

Mr. Wonka clicked his fingers and ten Oompa-Loompas appeared immediately at his side

"Roll Miss. Beauregarde into the boat," he said to them, "and take her along to the Juicing Room at once."

"The _Juicing Room_?" cried Mrs. Beauregarde. "What are they going to do to her there?"

"Squeeze her, before she explodes," said Mr. Wonka. "We've got to squeeze the juice out of her immediately. After that, we'll just have to see how she comes out. But don't worry, dear Mrs. Beauregarde. We'll get her repaired if it's the last thing we do. I am sorry about it all, really I am…"

Already the ten Oompa-Loompas were rolling the enormous blueberry across the floor of the Inventing Room towards the door that led to the chocolate river where the boat was waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Beauregarde hurried after them. The rest of the party, including little Charlie and Chesper, stood absolutely still and watched them go.

"Listen!" whispered Charlie. "Listen, Chesper! The Oomp-Loompas in the boat outside are starting to sing!"

"They _do_ love singing don't they," observed Chesper.

"Of course! They haven't had a fresh audience in a long time, especially anyone as attractive…" Mr. Wonka left his sentence unfinished as he stared at her. Chesper went bright red when she realized he was talking about her and teasingly poked him in the chest, saying, "Flattery will get you anywhere." He gave her a sly grin.

The voices, one hundred Oompa-Loompas singing together, came loud and clear into the room:

"Dear friends, we surely all agree

There's almost nothing worse to see

Than some repulsive little bum

Who's always chewing chewing-gum.

(It's very near as bad as those

Who sit around and pick the nose.)

So please believe us when we say

That chewing gum will never pay;

This sticky habit's bound to send

The chewer to a sticky end.

Did any of you ever know

A person called Miss Bigelow?

This dreadful woman saw no wrong

In chewing, chewing all day long.

She chewed while bathing in the tub,

She chewed while dancing at her club,

She chewed in church and on the bus;

It really was quite ludicrous!

And when she couldn't find her gum,

She'd chew up the linoleum,

Or anything that happened near –

A pair of boots, the postman's ear,

Or other people's underclothes,

And once she chewed her boy-friend's nose.

She went on chewing till, at last,

Her chewing muscles grew so vast

That from her face her giant chin

Stuck out just like a violin.

For years and years she chewed away,

Consuming fifty bits a day,

Until one summer's eve, alas,

A horrid business came to pass.

Miss Bigelow went late to bed,

For half an hour she lay and read,

Chewing and chewing all the while

Like some great clockwork crocodile.

At last, she put her gum away

Upon a special little tray,

And settled back and went to sleep –

(She managed this by counting sheep).

But now, how strange! Although she slept,

Those massive jaws of hers still kept

On chewing, chewing through the night,

Even with nothing there to bite.

They were, you see, in such a groove

They positively had to move.

And very grim it was to hear

In pitchy darkness, loud and clear,

This sleeping woman's great big trap

Opening and shutting, snap-snap-snap!

Faster and faster, chop-chop-chop,

The noise went on, it wouldn't stop.

Until at last her jaws decide

To pause and open extra wide,

And with a most tremendous chew

They bit the lady's tongue in two.

Thereafter, just from chewing gum,

Miss Bigelow was always dumb,

And spent her life shut up in some

Disgusting sanatorium.

And that is why we'll try so hard

To save Miss Violet Beauregarde

From suffering an equal fate.

She's still quite young. It's not too late,

Provided she survives the cure.

We hope she does. We can't be sure."

**"Chewing, chewing, all day long! Chewing, chewing, all day long! Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, all day long!"**

**Well that's chapters 18 & 19. I felt a little guilty for leaving it so long so I did two. **

**I'm down and out with a sickness at the moment and I can't seem to shake it; so I was in bed almost all of yesterday.**

**Hope all of you are well and a mega thanks to everyone who reviewed! I give you all cookies and a Wonka hat each! (You've gotta love the hat! If I get the chance I'll steal it lol)**


	20. Chapter 20: Along the Corridor

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 20: Along the Corridor**

"Well, well, well," sighed Mr. Wonka, "two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children left. I think we'd better get out of this room quickly before we lose anyone else!"

"Mr. Wonka," said Charlie anxiously, "will Violet _ever_ be all right again or will she always be a blueberry?"

"They'll de-juice her in no time flat!" declared Mr. Wonka.

"But will she still be blue all over?" Asked Chesper.

"She'll be _purple_!" cried Mr. Wonka. "A fine rich purple from head to toe! But there you are! That's what happens when you chew disgusting gum all day long! And by the way," said Mr. Wonka, pausing to look at Chesper inquisitively. "What's your favorite colour?"

Chesper looked at him startled by the sudden question but said, "All colours."

He examined her a moment with those beautiful amethyst eyes of his, making her feel like he was trying to see what she was thinking, before turning and continuing on.

Mike Teavee ignored this little encounter and instead asked, "If you think gum is so disgusting then why do you make it in your factory?"

"I do wish you wouldn't mumble," replied Mr. Wonka. "I can't hear a word you're saying. Come on! Hurry up! Follow me! We're going into the corridors again!" And so saying, Mr. Wonka scuttled across to the far end of the Inventing Room and went on through a small, secret door hidden behind a lot of pipes and stoves. Everyone that was left followed him.

Charlie saw that they were now back in one of those pink corridors with many other pink corridors leading out of it. Mr. Wonka was rushing along in front, turning left and right, right and left. Chesper was saying, "Stay right beside me Charlie. It would be terrible to get lost in here."

Mr. Wonka was saying, "No time for any more messing about! We'll never get _anywhere_ at the rate we've been going!" And on he rushed, down the endless pink corridors, with his top hat perched on the top of his head, hiding his silky, chocolate coloured hair. His plum coloured velvet coat-tails were flying out behind him like a flag in the wind, showing his clothes underneath. His body frame wasn't overly slim but it wasn't bulky either, he also had a kind of grace to his movements that is rare in males. Not that Chesper was looking or anything.

They were about to pass a door when it opened and an Oompa-Loompa stepped out waving at Mr. Wonka to draw his attention. Mr. Wonka bent down hurriedly to hear what he had to say. When the Oompa-Loompa was done he stepped back from the door to let someone out. That someone was Vanessa. She was perfectly clean, had a horrible scowl on her face and she had new clothes on. Vanessa was now wearing a pair of normal jeans and a yellow t-shirt; compared to the skanky mini skirt and horrible skin-tight tank top she had on before, it definitely toned down the fakeness. Without all the loads of makeup and awful clothes she actually wasn't that bad to look at (Shocking isn't it?), but her attitude ruined any natural beauty she had.

Vanessa was _not_ a happy camper at all and seemed to suddenly think that it was all Chespers fault; for she sent the most hateful look at Chesper that you could possibly imagine. Apparently riding down a chocolate river and falling over a chocolate waterfall had done nothing to change her nasty ways.

"Ah, welcome back," said Mr. Wonka. "I trust you had a wonderful time taking the scenic route. But now I think it wouldn't be a good idea to go swimming again, it was _most_ inconvenient! Try to think of everyone else, not all of us have time to lollygag about." He then muttered something that sounded like, "my poor, poor chocolate," before exclaiming, "Press on! Press on!"

Everyone hurried to keep up with him. They passed another door, then another and another. There were doors every twenty paces or so along the corridor now; each one seemed to have something written on it, noises coming from them, delicious smells coming from the keyholes or little jets of coloured steam from the cracks underneath.

Most of the guests were half running and half walking to keep up with Mr. Wonka, but they were able to read what was on some of the doors as they hurried past.

MARSHMALLOW PILLOWS said one. Mr. Wonka shouted over his shoulder about how terrific they'll be when he gets them into shops, but refused to stop.

LICKABLE WALLPAPER FOR NURSERIES said the next door. Mr. Wonka explained how great lickable wallpaper was and some of the fruits on it: Bananas, apples, oranges, grapes, pineapples, strawberries and snozzberries. To which Mike asked about the snozzberries but was told not to interrupt. Mr. Wonka then explained it, "The wallpaper has pictures of all these fruits printed on it, and when you lick a fruit such as a snozzberry, it tastes exactly of that fruit…"

"What does a snozzberry taste like?" wondered Chesper, more to herself and Charlie than anyone else.

"It depends, my dear. What's your favorite fruit?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Umm… I don't have one."

"Then you should be able to taste an actual snozzberry. It's rare that someone can but it seems we are both unique," explained Mr. Wonka who could obviously taste them too. "On we go everyone! Hurry up!"

HOT ICE CREAMS FOR COLD DAYS, it said on the next door. It was rather unusual listening to Mr. Wonka talk about hot ice creams that he'd made and also hot ice cubes that made hot drinks hotter.

COWS THAT GIVE CHOCOLATE MILK, it said on the next door.

"Ah, my pretty little cows!" cried Mr. Wonka. "How I love those cows!"

"But why can't we _see_ them?" whined Veruca. "Why do we have to go rushing on past all these lovely rooms?"

"We shall stop in time!" called out Mr. Wonka. "Don't be so madly impatient!"

FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS, it said on the door after the last.

"Oh, those are fabulous!" cried Mr. Wonka. "They fill you with bubbles, and the bubbles are full of a special kind of gas. This gas is so terrifically _lifting_ that it lifts you right off the ground just like a balloon, and up you go until your head hits the ceiling – and there you stay."

"But how do you come back down again?" asked little Charlie.

"You do a great big, long, rude burp and _up_ comes the gas and down comes you!" said Mr. Wonka. "But don't drink it outdoors! There's no knowing how high up you'll be carried if you do. I gave some to an old Oompa-Loompa once out in the back yard and he went up and up and disappeared out of sight! It was very sad. I never saw him again."

"He should have burped," Charlie said.

"Of course he should have," said Mr. Wonka. "I stood there shouting, 'Burp, you silly ass, burp, or you'll never come down again!' But he didn't, couldn't or wouldn't. Maybe he was too polite. He must be on the moon by now."

"Mr. Wonka a question," said Chesper curiously. "Can you do anything while you're floating?"

"Yes, anything." Answered Mr. Wonka. "Actually I have a funny story. I was testing it on a fighting Oompa-Loompa couple when I first made it. I left them there for five minutes and came back to find them all over each other on the ceiling. It turned out that a side effect of it was that it makes you unusually happy. At least it got them back together I suppose, but it's another little kink that I'll have to fix."

"Perhaps you should leave it unfixed," suggested Charlie. An image suddenly popped into Chesper's head of herself and Mr. Wonka floating/dancing together and he leaned in to kiss her (just like the scene in Casper), she quickly shook her head to clear it, removing the image.

On the next door, it said, SQUARE SWEETS THAT LOOK ROUND.

"Wait!" cried Mr. Wonka, skidding suddenly to a halt and causing Chesper to crash into his back. She could feel his muscular shoulders beneath his coat as she steadied herself, and wondered how he had such a great body while living in a chocolate factory. Realizing that she was still holding on to him she quickly moved away and ducked behind one of the remaining fathers, her face flushed, stomach twisting and worse, a sudden urge to run back and wrap her arms around him. What in the world was wrong with her? She felt like a high-schooler again with a crush on the hot, popular guy and she was acting just like a school girl.

Mr. Wonka took a moment to compose himself before saying, "I am very proud of my square sweets that look round. Let's take a peek." Charlie noticed a kind of fiery look in Mr. Wonka's eyes and smiled to himself, a thought popped into his head, a mischievous look glinted in his eyes. He was already forming a plan.

**Hehe Chapter 20, probably the most chapters that I've ever written.**

**Hmmmm... I wonder what Charlie's up too? (lol)**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It's so kool to hear what everyone thinks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Square Sweets

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 21: Square Sweets That Look Round**

Everyone stopped and crowded up to the door. The top half of the door was made of glass. Chesper attempted to lift Charlie up so he could see but Mr. Wonka intervened, taking Charlie off her and lifting him himself so that Charlie could get a better view. Looking in, Charlie saw a long table and on the table were rows and rows of small, white, square sugar lumps – except that each of them had a funny little pink face painted on one side. At the end of the table, a number of Oompa-Loompas were busily painting faces on more sweets.

"I could have done that," muttered Chesper to Mr. Wonka.

"No need for you to, besides he's as light as a feather. Which worries me, he needs to eat more, scrawny little thing," observed Mr. Wonka.

"I agree," said Chesper.

"I _am_ right here you know," said Charlie, making Chesper laugh.

Vanessa watched jealously as Mr. Wonka smiled joyfully at Chesper. This _has_ to stop right now, she thought, Mr. Wonka is rich and that twit of a cousin was getting in her way of marrying him, sleeping with him, stealing his money and 'accidently' pushing him off a cliff. That dirty piece of grime _had_ to go and that disease ridden, stick-boy too. Perhaps an 'accident' in the next room they visited would sort her problem out.

"Square sweets that look round!" announced Mr. Wonka suddenly.

"They don't look round to me," said Mike.

"They look square," said Veruca and for once Chesper had to agree with her. "They look completely square."

"But they _are_ square," said Mr. Wonka, confusing everyone. "I never said they weren't."

"You said they were _round_!" said Veruca.

"I never said anything of the sort," said Mr. Wonka. "I said they _looked_ round."

"But they _don't_ look round!" cried Veruca. "They look square!"

"They look round," insisted Mr. Wonka.

"They most certainly do not look round!" exclaimed Veruca.

"Veruca, darling" said Mrs. Salt, "Pay no attention to Mr. Wonka! He's lying to you!"

This made Chesper annoyed; she knew Mr. Wonks knew what he was talking about. "My dear old fish," said Chesper, getting great pleasure from this, "go and boil your head!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" shouted Mrs. Salt.

"Oh, do shut up," said Mr. Wonka. "Now watch this!"

He got Chesper to take a big key ring from his pocket (because he was still holding Charlie), with her trying not to fumble or blush. Then he got her to find the right key and unlock the door, she flung it open… and suddenly… at the sound of the door opening, all the rows of little square sweets looked quickly round to see who was coming in. The tiny faces actually turned towards the door and stared at Chesper.

"There you are!" Mr. Wonka cried triumphantly. "They're looking round! There's no argument about it! They _are_ square sweets that look round!"

"Well, so they are!" mused Chesper.

"Come on then!" said Mr. Wonka. "On we go! We mustn't dawdle!"

Mr. Wonka put Charlie down, locked the room again and continued on.

BUTTERSCOTCH AND BUTTERGIN, it said on the next door they passed.

"Glorious stuff!" said Mr. Wonka. "The Oompa-Loompas all adore it. It makes them tiddly. Listen! You can hear them in there now, whooping it up."

Shrieks of laughter and snatches of singing could be heard coming through the closed door.

"They're drunk as lords," said Mr. Wonka. "They're drinking butterscotch and soda. They like that best of all. Buttergin and tonic is also very popular. Follow me, please! We really mustn't keep stopping like this." He turned left. He turned right. They came to a long flight of stairs. Mr. Wonka slid down the banisters. The three children did the same.

Chesper decided to give it a go and slid down. Mr. Wonka caught her at the end as she stumbled. Clutched to his chest her heart immediately sped up, she stared up into his entrancing eyes, their lips just inches apart. The sound of Mike saying, "Get a room!" quickly brought Chesper back to earth. They quickly stepped away but Chesper was instantly knocked back onto him. She turned around to find Charlie, smirking evilly.

"Charlie when we get home I'm going to _kill_ you!" growled Chesper.

At that moment Vanessa, who had just reached the bottom, pushed aggressively past Chesper. The two other women, Mrs. Salt and Mrs. Teavee, were getting very out of breath and were the last to reach the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Salt was a great fat creature with short legs and she was blowing like a rhinoceros.

"This way!" cried Mr. Wonka, turning left at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go _slower_!" panted Mrs. Salt.

"Impossible," said Mr. Wonka. "We should never get there in time if I did."

"Get where?" asked Veruca.

"Never you mind," said Mr. Wonka. "You just wait and see."

**Ok I couldn't help getting this chapter out as well even though it is kind of short.**

**Firstly I'd like to give everyone who read this their very own Square Sweet That Looks Round because I think they are awesome! I'd love to have my own!**

**And It seems that Charlie isn't the only schemer...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Nut Room

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 22: Veruca in the Nut Room**

Mr. Wonka rushed on down the corridor. THE NUT ROOM, it said on the next door they came to.

"All right," said Mr. Wonka, "stop here for a moment and catch your breath. Also take a peek through the glass panel of this door. But don't go in! Whatever you do, don't go into THE NUT ROOM! If you go in, you'll disturb the squirrels!"

Everyone crowded around the door and Mr. Wonka picked Charlie up again so he could see.

"Oh look, Chesper, look!" cried Charlie.

"Squirrels!" shouted Veruca.

"Crikey!" said Mike.

It was an amazing sight. One hundred squirrels were seated upon high stools around the outside of the room. A clever device made of tubes would drop a walnut into a small bowl in front of each squirrel. All the walnuts came from a gigantic see-through cylinder hanging from the roof. Mounds and mounds of walnuts were in the cylinder and you could clearly see all of the walnuts. All the squirrels were working away like mad, shelling the nuts at a tremendous speed. They would then push them into the start of a tube that went down into the floor. In the centre of the room was also a large hole.

"These squirrels are specially trained for getting the nuts out of walnuts," Mr. Wonka explained.

"Why use squirrels?" Mike asked. "Why not use Oompa-Loompas?"

"Because," began Chesper, attempting to guess, "Oompa-Loompas can't get the whole walnut out almost every single time?"

"Precisely," said Mr. Wonka in delight. "It is extremely difficult to do so, that's why I have squirrels. Aren't they wonderful, the way they get those nuts out! And see how they first tap each walnut with their knuckles to be sure it's not a bad one! If it's bad they just throw it down the rubbish chute. There! Look! Watch that squirrel nearest to us! I think he's got a bad one now!"

They watched the little squirrel as he tapped the walnut shell with his knuckles. He cocked his head to one side, listening intently, and then suddenly he threw it over his shoulder into the large hole.

"Hey, Mummy!" shouted Veruca suddenly.

"Here we go again," sighed Charlie.

"I've decided I want a squirrel! Get me one of those squirrels!"

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," said Mrs. Salt. "These belong to Mr. Wonka."

"I don't care about that!" shouted Veruca. "I want one. All I've _got_ at home is two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a bowl of goldfish and a cage of mice and a silly old hamster! I want a _squirrel_!"

Everyone was staring at her stunned with their mouths slightly open.

"And I don't want _any_ old squirrel!" Veruca continued shouting. "I want a _trained_ squirrel!"

At this point, Mr. Salt, Veruca's father, stepped forward while Mr. Wonka sat Charlie back on the ground.

"Very well, Wonka," he said importantly, taking out a wallet full of money, "how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price."

"They're not for sale," Mr. Wonka answered. "She can't have one."

"Who says I can't!" shouted Veruca. "I'm going in to get one this very minute!"

"Don't!" called Mr. Wonka quickly, but he was too late. The girl had thrown open the door and rushed in, down a short flight of steps.

The moment she entered the room, one hundred squirrels stopped what they were doing, turned their heads and stared at her with small, black, beady eyes. Veruca stopped also and stared back at them. Then her gaze fell upon a pretty little squirrel sitting nearest to her.

"All right," Veruca said, "I'll have _you_!"

"Oh no," whispered Chesper.

As Veruca reached out towards the squirrel there was a sudden flash, like brown lightning, and every single squirrel in the room took a flying leap towards her and landed on her body. Twenty-five squirrels pinned her right arm down. Twenty-five more pinned her left arm down. Twenty-five pinned her right leg down and twenty-_four_ pinned down her left leg. The leader squirrel climbed up onto her chest and started tap-tap-tapping the girl's head with its knuckles.

"Arrrgh! Disgusting little rats! Get away from that poor girl!" shouted Vanessa and she turned on Chesper. "Well don't just stand there stupid girl! Go help her!"

"Hey! Leave Chesper alone!" growled Charlie.

"Save her!" screamed Mrs. Salt. "Veruca! Come back! What are they _doing_ to her?"

"They're testing her to see if she's a bad nut," said Mr. Wonka, inconspicuously stepping in between Chesper and Vanessa. "You watch."

Veruca tried her hardest to get free but it was no use, the squirrel kept tapping her head with it's knuckles.

Then all at once, the squirrels started carrying her across the floor.

"Oh my, she _is_ a bad nut," said Mr. Wonka. "Her head must have sounded quite hollow."

Veruca kicked and screamed but the tiny, strong paws held her tightly and she couldn't escape.

"Where are they taking her?" shrieked Mrs. Salt.

"Where all the other bad nuts go," answered Mr. Wonka, "down the rubbish chute."

"By golly, she _is_ going down the chute!" said Mr. Salt, staring through the glass door at his daughter.

"Then save her!" cried Mrs. Salt.

"Too late," said Mr. Wonka. "She's gone!" And indeed she had, disappearing down that great hole.

"But where?" asked Chesper with concern. She didn't like Veruca much but she didn't want any harm to come to her. "Where does the chute go to?"

"That _particular_ chute, my dear," Mr. Wonka told her, sliding his arm around her waist, "runs directly into the great big main rubbish pipe which carries away all the rubbish from every part of the factory – all the floor sweepings, potato peelings, rotten cabbages, fish heads and stuff like that."

"Who eats fish, cabbage and potatoes in this factory?" said Mike.

"I do, of course," answered Mr. Wonka. "You don't think I live on cacao beans, do you?"

Charlie shared a secret smile with Chesper and they both looked away as they tried not to laugh. Charlie looked from Chesper then to Mr. Wonka's arm and back again, smirking and giving her a knowing look. Chesper, realising what he was getting at, began to turn bright red and tried to step away but Mr. Wonka had other ideas and tightened his grip. That's when Chesper noticed Vanessa staring at them with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Where does the great pipe go to at the end?" shrieked Mrs. Salt.

"Why to the furnace, of course," Mr. Wonka said calmly, "to the incinerator."

Mrs. Salt immediately started to scream.

"Please don't scream!" said Mr. Wonka. "There's a chance they didn't light it today and she may not even have gone down at all. She may be stuck in the chute just below the entrance hole, and if _that's_ the case, all you'll have to do is go in and pull her up again."

Hearing this, Mr. and Mrs. Salt both dashed into the Nut Room and ran over to the hole in the floor and peered in.

"Veruca!" they shouted. "Are you down there?"

There was no answer. Mrs. Salt was kneeling right on the edge of the hole with her head down and her enormous butt sticking up in the air like a giant mushroom. It was a dangerous position to be in. One gentle push was all that was needed to topple her and that's exactly what the squirrels did. Mr. Salt ran over to try to save her, as he leaned over and another squirrel gave him a slight push. With a yell he tumbled into the hole as well.

"Oh!" said Charlie, who was watching with the others and Chesper had lifted him up so he could see. "Won't they go through the incinerator?"

"They only light it every other day," said Mr. Wonka beside them. "Perhaps this is one of the days when they let it go out. You never know… they might be lucky…"

"Ssshh!" said Chesper, Mr. Wonka raised an eyebrow. "There's another song."

From far away down the corridor came the drums and voices of Oompa-Loompas.

"Veruca Salt!" sang the Oompa-Loompas.

"Veruca Salt, the little brute,

Has just gone down the rubbish chute

(And as we very rightly thought

That in a case like this we ought

To see the thing completely through,

We've polished off her parents, too).

Down goes Veruca! Down the drain!

And here, perhaps, we should explain

That she will meet, as she descends,

A rather different set of friends

To those that she has left behind-

These won't be nearly so refined.

A fish head, for example, cut

This morning from a halibut.

'Hello! Good morning! How d'you do?

How nice to meet you! How are you?'

And then a little further down

A mass of others gather round;

A bacon rind, some rancid lard,

A loaf of bread gone stale and hard,

A streak that nobody else could chew,

An oyster from an oyster stew,

Some liverwurst so old and grey

One smelled it from a mile away,

A rotten nut, a reeky pear,

A thing the cat left on the stair,

And lots of other things as well,

Each with a rather horrid smell.

These are Veruca's new-found friends

That she will meet as she descends,

And this is the price she has to pay

For going so very far astray.

But now, my dears, we think you might

Be wondering – is it really right

That every single bit of blame

And all the scolding and the shame

Should fall upon Veruca Salt?

Is she the only one at fault?

For though she's spoiled, and dreadfully so,

A girl can't spoil herself, you know.

Who spoiled her, then? Ah, who indeed?

Who pandered to her every need?

Who turned her into such a brat?

Who are the culprits? Who did that?

Alas! You needn't look so far

To find out who these sinners are.

They are (and this is very sad)

Her loving parents, MUM and DAD

And that is why we're glad they fell

Into the rubbish chute as well." After the song was finished the sound of the drums slowly faded away.

"There's going to be a _lot_ of rubbish today," muttered Charlie.

**Hey everyone! So that's chapter 22. **

**I'm ****SO**** sorry for this chapter taking so long but I'm on Easter break right now so I've been very lazy :)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I give Easter eggs to all of you! (Chucks an egg and accidently knocks Mr. Wonka's hat off)**

**Mr. Wonka: HEY!**

**Oops! Hehe anyway I hope everyone has had a terrific Easter!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Great Glass Lift

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 23: The Great Glass Lift**

"I've never seen anything like it!" cried Mr. Wonka. "The children are dropping like rabbits! But you mustn't worry about it! They'll _all_ come out in the wash!"

Mr. Wonka looked at the little group that stood beside him in the corridor. There were only two children left now – Mike Teavee and Charlie Bucket. And there were four grown-ups, Mr. and Mrs. Teavee, Vanessa and Chesper. He stared at Chesper a moment longer before asking, "Shall we move on?"

"Oh, yes!" cried Charlie and Chesper together.

"My feet are getting tired," whined Mike. "I want to watch television."

"If you're tired then we'd better take the lift," said Mr. Wonka. "It's over here. Come on! In we go!"As the others followed Mr. Wonka across the passage to a pair of double doors, Chesper was stopped by Vanessa.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at but you're going to stop right now," she snarled quietly at Chesper.

"What _are_ you talking about?" said Chesper.

"Don't play innocent with me! I know exactly what you're up to," claimed Vanessa. "Trying to seduce Mr. Wonka, you little witch! Well it won't work. Wonka is _mine_ and if I see you pull another stunt like you just did you and your little rat won't be around for much longer. You wouldn't want Charlie to have an 'accident' in the next room now would you?" With that she turned and strutted towards the others.

Chesper bit her lip and followed. She was angry and worried, it wouldn't have mattered if Vanessa had only threatened herself but she hadn't. She had threatened Charlie and _that_ very fact was the reason Chesper was now determined to get rid of Vanessa once and for all. They approached everyone else just as the doors slid open. They all went in.

"Now then," cried Mr. Wonka, "which button shall we press first? Take your pick!"

Charlie stared around him in astonishment. This was the craziest lift he had ever seen. There were buttons everywhere! The walls, and the _ceiling_, were covered all over with rows and rows of small, glass push buttons! There must have been a thousand of them on each wall and another thousand on the ceiling! And now Charlie noticed that every single button had a tiny label beside it telling you which room you would be taken to if you pressed it.

"This isn't just an ordinary up-and-down lift!" announced Mr. Wonka proudly. "This lift can go sideways, slantways, longways and any other way you can think of! It can visit every single room in the whole factory, no matter where it is! You simply press the button… and _zing!_... you're off!"

"Fantastic!" murmured Chesper. She put aside her worry and anger. Her eyes were shinning with excitement as she stared at the rows of buttons.

"The whole lift is made of thick, clear glass!" Mr. Wonka declared. "Walls, doors, ceiling, floor, even the buttons themselves! Everything is made out of glass so that you can see out!"

"But there's nothing to see," said Mike.

"Choose a button!" said Mr. Wonka. "The two children may press one button each. So take a pick! Hurry up! In every room, something delicious and wonderful is being made."

Quickly, Charlie started reading some of the labels alongside the buttons.

THE ROCK-CANDY MINE - 10,000 FEET DEEP, it said on one.

COKERNUT-ICE SKATING RINKS, it said on another.

Then… STRAWBERRY-JUICE WATER PISTOLS,

TOFFEE-APPLE TREES FOR PLANTING OUT IN YOUR GARDEN – ALL SIZES,

EXPLODING SWEETS FOR YOUR ENEMIES,

LUMINOUS LOLLIES FOR EATING IN BED AT NIGHT,

MINT JUJUBES FOR THE BOY NEXT DOOR – THEY'LL GIVE HIM GREEN TEETH FOR A MONTH.

CAVITY-FILLING CARAMELS – NO MORE DENTISTS,

STICKJAW FOR TALKATIVE PARENTS,

WRIGGLE-SWEETS THAT WRIGGLE DELIGHTFULLY IN YOUR TUMMY AFTER SWALLOWING,

INVISIBLE CHOCOLATE BARS FOR EATING IN CLASS,

SUGAR-COATED PENCILS FOR SUCKING,

FIZZY LEMONADE SWIMMING POOLS,

MAGIC HAND-FUDGE – WHEN YOU HOLD IT IN YOUR HAND, YOU TASTE IT IN YOUR MOUTH.

RAINBOW DROPS – SUCK THEM AND YOU CAN SPIT IN SIX DIFFERENT COLOURS.

"Come on, come on!" cried Mr. Wonka. "We can't wait all day!"

That's when Charlie saw one button that caught his eye, SOLAR-SUGAR. He wasn't sure why but it seemed to spark his interest and he wondered what it was about.

"What about this one?" he asked Mr. Wonka, pointing to it.

"Ah, yes," said Mr. Wonka in appreciation. "A great room that one. I haven't been there in quite a while. If that's where you'd like to go, go ahead!"

So Charlie quickly pushed the button, making it light up.

Instantly, there was a tremendous whizzing noise. The doors clanged shut and the lift leaped away as though it had been stung by a wasp. But it leapt _sideways_! And all the passengers (except Mr. Wonka, who seemed used to it) were flung into the opposite wall and onto the ground.

"Get up, get up!" cried Mr. Wonka, roaring with laughter. But just as they staggered to their feet, the lift changed direction and swerved violently round a corner. And over they went once more.

"Help!" shouted Vanessa.

"Take my hand, madam," said Mr. Wonka gallantly. "There you are! Now hold on to something! Brace yourselves everybody! The journey's not over yet!" But he seemed to be having trouble getting Vanessa to let go. She just held onto his waist tighter, making Mr. Wonka very uncomfortable.

Chesper staggered to her feet and braced her arms against the walls, feet apart for balance. Poor Charlie, whos arms weren't long enough to do that, put his arms around Chesper's waist and hung on tight. Everyone else tried to brace themselves too.

The lift rushed on at the speed of a rocket and Mr. Wonka gave up trying to pry Vanessa away from him. Now the lift began to climb. It was shooting up, up and up on a steep, slanty course as if it were climbing a very steep hill. Then suddenly, as though it had come to the top of the hill and gone over a precipice, it dropped like a stone and Charlie felt his tummy coming right up into his throat.

Chesper shouted "Yippee! Here we go!"

"The rope has broken!" cried out Mrs. Teavee. "We're going to crash!"

"Calm yourself, my dear lady," said Mr. Wonka.

Chesper looked down at Charlie and asked, "Are you alright, Charlie?"

"I love it!" shouted Charlie. "It's like being on a roller coaster!"

And through the glass walls of the lift, as it rushed along, they caught sudden glimpses of strange and wonderful things going on in some of the other rooms:

An enormous spout with brown, sticky stuff oozing out of it on to the floor…

A great, craggy mountain made entirely of fudge, with Oompa-Loompas hacking at it with pickaxes…

A machine with white powder spraying out of it like a snowstorm…

A lake of hot caramel with steam coming off it…

An Oomp-Loompa village, with tiny houses, streets and hundreds of Oompa-Loompa children playing in the streets…

And now the lift began flattening out again. Charlie could hear the scream of the wind outside as it hurtled forwards… and it twisted… and it turned… and it went up… and it went down… and…

"I'm going to be sick!" yelled Mrs. Teavee, turning green in the face.

"Don't you dare be sick!" growled Vanessa.

"Try and stop me!" said Mrs. Teavee.

"Then you'd better take this," said Mr. Wonka sadly. He swept his magnificent black top hat off his head, and held it, upside down, in front of Mrs. Teavee's mouth.

"Make this awful thing stop!" ordered Mr. Teavee.

"Can't do that," said Mr. Wonka. "It won't stop till we get there. I only hope no one's using the _other_ lift at this moment."

"What other lift?" asked Chesper.

"The one that goes the opposite way on the same track as this one," said Mr. Wonka.

"Holy mackerel!" cried Mr. Teavee. "You mean we might have a collision?"

"I've always been lucky so far," said Mr. Wonka.

"Now I _am_ going to be sick!" yelled Mrs. Teavee.

"No, no!" said Mr. Wonka. "Not now! We're nearly there! Don't ruin my hat!"

The next moment, there was a screaming of brakes, and the lift began to slow down. Then it stopped altogether. Mr. Wonka greatfully put his hat back on his head.

"Some ride!" said Mr. Teavee, whipping his sweaty face as Mr. Wonka managed to get away from Vanessa's clutches.

"Never again!" gasped Mrs. Teavee.

"Who's up for round two?" whispered Chesper to Charlie, grinning.

Before the doors opened Mr. Wonka turned around to speak with them. "Please listen a minute. When you enter this room there's one thing I want you all to remember. Don't forget to breath! Now that's very important, I want nobody fainting. Alright, everyone ready? In we go!"


	24. Chapter 24: Vanessa & SolarSugar

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

**Chapter 24: Vanessa and Solar-Sugar**

They all quickly stepped out of the lift, eager to see what was in the room… and they were not disappointed. The sight that greeted them took Chesper's breath immediately away. They were standing on a big, metal platform that overlooked the entire, humungous, room. But what a room it was! Actually you could hardly call it a room at all; it was really a whole other world. All around them was what looked like space. Now I don't mean space-space, I mean outer-space, a whole galaxy in the one room. All sorts of different planets, with their own moons, were floating gently around a single blazing sun which was in the very centre.

Tiny little lights, millions of them, were sparkling on the invisible walls. The result was that it looked exactly like a miniature version of our solar system. Perfect in almost every single way and never has there been anything so detailed.

Everyone couldn't do anything for the moment but spread out along the platform and stare out at this amazing sight, with open mouths and big saucer eyes.

"Welcome to the Solar-Sugar room," announced Mr. Wonka in the silence. His eyes sparkled brighter than the very stars that surrounded them.

"Why is it called that?" ridiculed Mike suddenly. "Surely you could think of a much better name than _that_!"

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Wonka. "You shouldn't mumbled because I can't hear a word you're saying."

"How in the world is this possible!" exclaimed Chesper.

"It's very simple really," explained Mr. Wonka joyfully. "This entire room is, for a simple word, magnetized. I found a way to make a magnetized shield in this room. That's why those miniature planets are floating! In the very centre of each of them is a big ball of solid metal! So with the magnetized shield, it makes them float. Not only that but this galaxy is a mirror of our very own. If you were far enough away, our solar system would look exactly the same as this! And the planets all circulate around the sun! That brings us to my next invention."

With that he hurried over to the wall where there was another door they hadn't noticed before.

It was a big, plastic sliding door. Mr. Wonka slid it open to reveal a conveyer belt. It was taking strange, little, square sweets from one hole in the wall to the other. Mr. Wonka took one and held it up to show everyone.

"This," he said, holding it up, "is a metallic sugar cube."

"Metallic?" asked Charlie, realization hit him as he finally knew what this room was kind of about.

"Yes," said Mr. Wonka who could hardly keep still with excitement.

"Hang on just a minute!" cried Mike. "Are you telling me that if we eat one of those things, we'll float around too?"

"Precisely!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka enthusiastically.

"Oh come off it!" said Mike, crossing his arms. "There's no way _I'm_ eating metal, and anyway, you would die before you had enough to float around like those planets."

Mr. Wonka frowned slightly. "Of course you would, silly boy. That's why I've created these little beauties," he said holding up the sugar cube. "Just one of these and you will be soaring around the room! They are perfectly safe too, made up of the nicest, safest, edible metal in the world, it's very rare."

Mike scoffed at this and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Mr. Wonka smartly popped the cube straight into his mouth. He spluttered and almost chocked but settled into vigorously sucking it.

"How is it?" asked Vanessa eagerly. All through this show her eyes had been lit up and it seemed they'd finally found something she was interested in.

"It's incredible!" replied Mike. "It's the most unusual, metallic/sugary taste, yet I can't seem to stop! It's too nice!" And he kept going but eventually it must have disappeared.

"Now everyone, give him some space!" called Mr. Wonka as everyone moved back. Mike was staring around worriedly while Vanessa watched intensely.

Suddenly… without any warning… Mike lifted off the ground and into the air. Mike squeaked in surprise, everyone gasped, Mr. Wonka cheered and Vanessa raced back over to the conveyer belt.

Charlie stared in shock as Mike flew around, experimenting with this newly found ability. He soared towards Pluto, tried to walk on Saturn's rings and bumped into Mars. It seemed he was having the time of his life and everyone now wanted to try this amazing sweet. There was a sudden swift breeze as something sped past them and joined Mike in the air.

It was Vanessa. She had obviously sneaked away and took a sugar cube so she could fly as well.

"Alright," called Mr. Wonka. "There is something that you all must know. The metallic sugar cubes will only last for a limited amount of time, about 30 minutes or so for 25 year olds and above. 50 minutes for ages below 25. We don't have long in this room so everyone grab a cube; and for heaven's sake keep an eye on the time! I don't want any of you falling."

"What's down there anyway?" asked Chesper as she glanced down into the darkness below.

"The chocolate river but it's a _long_ way down," explained Mr. Wonka, "alright everyone! Time to fly!"

Floating through a galaxy with a million stars surrounding you is the most magical experience you could possibly imagine. It's not really like flying, thought Chesper as she circled Neptune. She could still feel gravity trying to pull her down but at the same time the metal in her blood combined with the magnetism in the room caused her to float upwards, so it was kind of like being pulled both ways. It didn't hurt but gave you a strange, tingling feeling.

"Chesper!" shouted Charlie from a bit further away. "Watch this!" With that he leaned forward and did a front flip in the air. Chesper laughed joyfully as she twirled around and danced through the air. Mr. Wonka truly was a genius. From the moment her feet had left the ground all her worries had been brushed away. A giant feeling of freedom and love filled her up until she felt she would explode. Somehow, she knew, everything would be alright and would work out in the end.

Chesper was suddenly snapped out of her dream like state and into a slightly different one. Mr. Wonka had sneakily floated over without her noticing and taking her hand and waist, he had then begun to waltz with her through the air. He seemed like a very good dancer, not that you could really tell when you're dancing on thin air.

The moment was broken however when something collided painfully with Chesper's left shoulder and she went flying away a good few feet before settling.

"Oh I'm so sorry," exclaimed Vanessa dramatically, "I didn't see you. I was trying to find out how fast I could float."

"It's alright," said Mr. Wonka, somewhat annoyed. "No harm done. Just be more carefully next time."

With a final smirk Vanessa went away, her mission accomplished. Chesper was a bit bruised, that was all, but the romantic moment they had shared was ruined. She and Mr. Wonka drifted off in different directions to see what the others were doing.

The time quickly flew by and before they knew it Mr. Wonka and the other adults were drifting back to the platform to wait for the sweet to run down, they had five minutes to spare. One by one the sugar wore out and they found themselves back on solid ground. That is everyone except Vanessa. Strangely she was _still_ up in the air with the children and everyone was wondering how.

"I don't understand how she's still up there," said Mr. Wonka. "She must have taken more than one… oh I do hope she hasn't, that would be terrible."

"Why would that be terrible?" asked Chesper.

"Because, my dear," he replied. "That amount of metal in your blood is a bit too much for your body to take, even if it _is_ edible metal. That's why we can only have them one at a time."

By now Mike and Charlie's sweets had also started to wear out and they joined the adults on the platform. Everyone then waited another ten minutes for Vanessa to come down as well. She did not look very well. She was extremely pale, like a ghost, her skin looked clammy and she generally looked horribly sick.

"I feel like I've been poisoned," she moaned and leaned heavily on the railing.

"Well," said Mr. Wonka, "you may well have been. How many sugar cubes did you have?"

"Two," Vanessa whimpered. "I think I'm going to be sick!" And she vomited all over the floor but it wasn't exactly what you would expect to come out of her mouth. Instead of the disgusting half-digested food, a stream of metallic liquid came pouring out, not that that was any better.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Wonka. "You have metal poisoning." He quickly called an Oompa-Loompa and explained the situation. By this time her skin had a weird texture to it and as she brushed an arm against the railing the distinct sound of metal tapping on metal was heard. Then Vanessa was escorted out of the room and down a corridor out of sight.

"What will happen to her?" asked Charlie.

"She'll be taken to the Hospital and Burns Centre," explained Mr. Wonka. "You don't really want to know how they're going to get all that metal out of her. But it's safe to say that sadly she will be unable to join us for the rest of the tour."

"Serves her right," muttered Mike.

"We must press on!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, looking at his watch. "We have so much time and so little to do! Wait, stop, reverse that and switch it around. Now back into the great glass elevator!"

They all piled back in and Mike started looking for a room to go to.

He finally asked, "Isn't there a _Television Room_ in this lot?"

"Certainly there's a television room," Mr. Wonka said. "That button over there." He pointed with his finger. Everybody looked.

TELEVISION CHOCOLATE, it said on a tiny label beside the button.

"That's the room for me!" shouted Mike. He stuck out his thumb and pushed the button and they were off again on another crazy ride. Chesper smiled and cheered with Charlie without anyone glaring at her. From that point on, the SOLAR-SUGAR room was definitely one of her favourites.

**Hey everyone! So I've finally gotten rid of Vanessa for good (That sounds so mean, I'm so evil :))**

**Anyway you may be wondering why I've taken so long. Well a lot of stuff has been going on but the main reason; those two little words that every writer dreads... writers block.**

**This is the worst one I've ever had! I just really had no idea what I was doing with this chapter (I still don't). That's why it's not the best it could be but it'll have to do.**

**You see I just started writing about the room and then I realised, how in the world was I going to get rid of Vanessa? So I worked out it was either going to be something wrong with the sweet or I make her fall back into the chocolate river. Please don't hate me if I chose wrong, I just found it super hard.**

**Anyway I hope you all have had a great month! **

_**'Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most'**_


	25. Chapter 25: Television Chocolate

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 25: Television Chocolate**

They all stepped out of the lift into a room so dazzlingly bright and dazzlingly white that they screwed up their eyes in pain and stopped walking. Mr. Wonka quickly ushered them all over to the wall where a row of huge bug-eyed shades sat and said, "Put these on quick! And don't take them off in here whatever you do! This light could burn your eyes right out of your skull!" Mr. Wonka snatched up a pair and carefully placed them on Chesper's face. His hands lingered on her cheeks a moment, making them turn a shade of pink, before turning to help the others.

As soon as Charlie had his dark glasses on, he was able to look around him in comfort. He saw a long narrow room. The room was painted white all over. Even the floor was white and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. From the ceiling, huge lamps hung down and bathed the room in a brilliant blue-white light. The room was completely bare except at the far ends. At one of these ends there was an enormous camera on wheels and a whole army of Oompa-Loompas where clustering around it, oiling its joints, adjusting its knobs and polishing its great glass lens. The Oompa-Loompas were dressed rather strangely, they were wearing completely white space suits, complete with helmets and goggles – at least they looked like space suits – and they were working in complete silence. Both Chesper and Charlie could sense that there was something dangerous about this whole business and the Oompa-Loompas knew it too. They all moved about in the room slowly and carefully.

At the other end of the room a single Oompa-Loompa (also wearing a space suit) was sitting at a black table gazing at a very large wide screen television.

"Here we go!" cried Mr. Wonka, hopping up and down with excitement. "This is the Testing Room for my very latest and greatest invention – Television Chocolate! Now before I can explain, do you know how ordinary television works?"

Chesper hesitantly spoke, "I think I do." Mr. Wonka sent her a smile that warmed her and gave her confidence. "It's very simple. At one end, where the picture is being taken, you have a large camera and you start photographing something. The photographs are then split up into millions of tiny pieces; they then hit the antenna on your roof and go into your television set. Then the television puts them back together again and the photograph appears on the screen,"

"Exactly!" praised Mr. Wonka. "Now the very first time I saw an ordinary television working, I was struck by a tremendous idea. If you could do that with a _photograph_ then why can't I do the same thing with a bar of chocolate? Why can't _I_ send a real bar of chocolate whizzing through the air in tiny pieces and then put them back together at the other end, all ready to be eaten?"

"Impossible!" interrupted Mike Teavee.

"Oh you think so?" replied Mr. Wonka. "Well, watch this! I shall send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other – by television. Bring in the chocolate!"

Immediately, six Oompa-Loompas marched into the room carrying the most enormous chocolate bar you could imagine.

"It has to be really big," Mr. Wonka explained, "because when you send something by television it always comes out much smaller than when it first went in. Here we go then!"

One of the Oompa-Loompas went to a small panel on the wall and pushed a big button. There was a blinding flash.

"The chocolate's gone!" cried Charlie in astonishment. He was right, that enormous bar of chocolate had disappeared into thin air.

"Told you!" said Mr. Wonka. "It is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny pieces. Quick! Come over here!" He grabbed Chesper's hand and dashed over to the other end of the room where the large television set was standing and everyone else followed. "Watch the screen!" he exclaimed. "Here it comes! Look!"

The screen flickered and lit up. Then suddenly, a small bar of chocolate appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Take it!" said Mr. Wonka, growing more and more exited.

"It's just a picture on the screen," announced Mike.

"Charlie!" cried Mr. Wonka, turning to him. "_You_ take it! Just reach out and grab it!"

Charlie slowly put his hand out to touch the screen and suddenly the bar of chocolate came away in his fingers. He was so surprised he nearly dropped it.

"Eat it!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "I'll be delicious! It's the same bar! It's just got smaller on the journey, that's all!"

"It's absolutely fantastic!" gasped Chesper. "It's… it's… its genius!"

Mr. Wonka looked flattered as he said, "Just imagine. You'll be sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen and a voice will say: '**EAT WONKA'S CHOCOLATES! THEY'RE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US, TRY ONE FOR YOURSELF!**' and you simply reach out and take one! How about that?"

"It will change the world," breathed Chesper as she realized just how close they were. She was staring into his intense, purple eyes which could just be seen through the shades. Completely enchanted and transfixed. She couldn't look away even if she had wanted to. His hand, which he had kept intertwined with hers, was surprisingly warm even through his latex gloves. She felt her heart rate speed up even more as he leaned forward slightly. But he reached up with his other hand and gently swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear before stepping away, much to Chesper's disappointment. Then she suddenly remembered that there were other people in the room. She turned to find Charlie staring at her with a sly grin on his face and she had to look away in embarrassment. He was definitely not going to let her forget this.

Meanwhile Mr. Wonka was extremely frustrated. He hated that there were so many people around. Still the tour must go on, even if he would rather be tasting those juicy lips of hers in an empty room. In his mind he quickly went to his internal 'To Do' list and replaced the number one thing with: Must have a COLD shower ASAP.

**Hey everyone! First of all I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY ****REALLY**** sorry.**

**It's nearing the end of the semester, actually I have a week left, and as you all should know the teachers dump all of the exams and assignments on you at the last minute.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed or just reads this story! I didn't think it'd be as popular as it is.**

**Wow chapter 25 hehe I am SO evil. I couldn't help myself with getting all your hopes up but I ****promise**** that they'll kiss soon, I mean it's still only been one day in their world.**

**Anywayz as an apology I'm throwing out to you all handsfull of NERDS! (Starts throwing them out then accidently grabs Mr. Wonka's cane full of nerds)**

**Mr. Wonka: NOT MY CANE!**

**Hehe hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Mike's on Television!

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 26: Mike is sent by Television**

Mike Teavee was more excited than anyone else by seeing something sent by television. "Mr. Wonka," he shouted, "can you send _other_ things by television? Like, say, breakfast cereal?"

"Oh, liquorish lollies!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Don't mention that disgusting stuff in front of me! Do you even know what that stuff is made of? It's made of all those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners!"

"What do you eat for breakfast then?" asked Chesper curiously.

"Fruit actually," he answered after a moment. "Fresh fruit is the best kind of breakfast you can have. Toast works as well though."

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" interrupted Mike.

"Of course I could!"

"And what about people?" persisted Mike. "Could you send a real live person from one place to another in the same way?"

"A _person_!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Are you touched in the head? Why would you want to send a person, they don't taste very good at all." But he muttered, so that only Chesper could hear, "except for one." The comment made her suddenly feel uncomfortably hot and a sudden lurched in her stomach told her that her body wouldn't mind that in the least.

"But _could_ it be done?"

"Heavens, I don't really know… I suppose it _could_… yes. I'm pretty sure it could… of course it could… I wouldn't like to risk it, though… it might have some nasty results…"

But Mike was already off. On the way he shoved past Chesper, accidently knocking her shades off her face. He ran as fast as he could towards the other end of the room where the camera was standing. "Look at me!" he shouted as he ran. "I'm going to be the first person in the world to be sent by television!"

"No!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"Mike!" screamed Mrs. Teavee. "Stop! You'll be turned into a million tiny pieces!"

But there was no stopping Mike now. The crazy boy rushed over to the panel, scattering Oompa-Loompas left and right as he went. He hit the button and quickly jumped in front of the television.

It had happened so fast they had little time to do anything. Mr. Wonka managed to grab Chesper and push her face into his chest. He lifted his outer jacket to cover her head completely so as to save her eyes from the blinding flash that came.

Then there was silence.

As Charlie quickly scooped up Chesper's glasses Mrs. Teavee ran forward… but she stopped dead in the middle of the room… she stood staring at the place her son had been… her great mouth opened wide and she screamed, "He's gone! He's gone!"

"Merlin's pants! He _has_ gone!" exclaimed Chesper once she could see again.

"Mike!" screamed Mrs. Teavee, clasping her head in her hands. "Where are you?"

"I'll tell you where he is," said Mr. Teavee, "he's whizzing around above or heads in a million tiny pieces!"

"We must watch the television," announced Mr. Wonka. "He may come through at any moment."

Mr. and Mrs. Teavee, Chesper, Charlie and Mr. Wonka all gathered round the television and stared tensely at the screen. The screen was quite blank.

"He's taking a heck of a long time to come across," said Mr. Teavee, wiping his brow.

"Well a million pieces would take a long time to put together," pointed out Charlie.

"Oh I just hope that no part of him gets left behind," fretted Mr. Wonka.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Mr. Teavee sharply.

"Well," explained Mr. Wonka, "sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way into the television." He stopped for a minute before asking, "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?" shrieked Mrs. Teavee.

"Hold everything!" said Mr. Wonka. "Watch the screen!"

The screen had suddenly begun to flicker. Then some wavy lines appeared. An Oompa-Loompa adjusted one of the knobs and the wavy lines went away. And now, very slowly, the screen began to get brighter and brighter.

"Here he comes," said Mr. Wonka. "Yes, that's him all right."

Faintly at first, but becoming clearer every second, the picture of Mike Teavee appeared on the screen. He was standing up, waving to the audience and grinning from ear to ear.

"But he's so _tiny_!" cried Mrs. Teavee. "Mike, say something! Tell me you're alright!"

A whisper of a voice, no louder than the squeaking of a mouse, came drifting up out of the screen. "Hi, Mum!" it said. "Hi, Dad! Look at _me_! I'm the first person ever to be sent by television!"

"Quick!" Mr. Wonka ordered. "Grab him!"

Mrs. Teavee shot out a hand and picked the teeny figure of Mike out of the screen. "Hooray!" cried Mr. Wonka. "He's completely unharmed!"

"You call _that_ unharmed?" snapped Mrs. Teavee, peering at the little speck of a boy who was now running to and fro across the palm of her hand. He was certainly no more than an inch tall.

"He's _shrunk_!" said Mr. Teavee.

"Of course he's shrunk," Mr. Wonka said."What did you expect?"

"Just put me back in the other way!" cried the tiny voice of Mike.

"There is no other way," replied Mr. Wonka. "It's tele-vision not tele-phone. It's quite different."

"Oh, Mr. Wonka," wailed Mrs. Teavee, "how can we make him grow?"

"Well," said Mr. Wonka, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I must say that's a bit tricky. But small boys are extremely springy and elastic. They stretch like mad. So we'll do this. Put him in a special machine I have for testing the stretchiness of chewing-gum! Maybe that will bring him back to what he was."

"Oh, thank you… but, isn't he going to be awfully thin?"

"Yes, extremely thin."

"How thin will he be?"Asked Mr. Teavee anxiously.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," said Mr. Wonka. "And it doesn't matter, anyway, because we'll soon fatten him up again. All we'll have to do is give him a triple overdose of my wonderful Supervitamin Chocolate. Supervitamin Chocolate contains huge amounts of vitamin A and vitamin B. It also contains vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin F, vitamin G, vitamin I, vitamin J, vitamin K, vitamin L, vitamin M, vitamin N, vitamin O, vitamin P, vitamin Q, vitamin R, vitamin T, vitamin U, vitamin V, vitamin W, vitamin X, vitamin Y _and _vitamin Z! The only two vitamins it doesn't have in it are vitamin S, because it makes you sick, and vitamin H, because it makes you grow horns on top of your head, like a bull. But it _does_ have in it also a very small amount of the rarest and most magical vitamin of them all – vitamin Wonka."

"What is that?" asked Charlie with interest.

"Ah that, my boy, is the most amazing vitamin of all!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "I'll wager that it would save you from the brink of death! But certainly not something you want to overdose on, as it could make your toes grow out until they're as long as fingers. That would be most useful though! It would be great fun playing the piano with your feet."

"But Mr. Wonka…"

"No arguments Mrs. Teavee, _please_!" He turned away clicked his fingers three times and made the strange sound with his tongue. An Oompa-Loompa appeared immediately and stood beside him. "Follow these directions," instructed Mr. Wonka, handing the Oompa-Loompa a piece of paper on which he had written full instructions. "Off you go! Good-bye, Mr. Teavee! Good-bye Mrs. Teavee! And please don't look so worried! Everything works out in the end…"

At the end of the room, the Oompa-Loompas around the giant camera were beating on tiny drums and began jogging up and down to the rhythm. Chesper wondered where all the drums had suddenly appeared from.

"There they go again!" said Mr. Wonka. "I'm afraid you can't stop them singing."

"It's alright," assured Chesper. "They're pretty good but I can't help but wonder. Where did they learn to dance?"

At this Mr. Wonka turned bright cherry red and mumbled embarrassedly, "I taught them."

Before they could say anything more the Oompa-Loompas started singing and Chesper, Charlie and Mr. Wonka, in the middle of the bright room, stood listening:

"The most important thing we've learned,

So far as children are concerned,

Is, never, NEVER, **NEVER** let

Them near your television set –

Or better still, just don't install

The idiotic thing at all.

In almost every house we've been,

We've watched them gaping at the screen.

They loll and slop and lounge about,

And stare until their eyes pop out.

(Last week in someone's place we saw

A dozen eyeballs on the floor.)

They sit and stare and stare and sit

Until they're hypnotized by it,

Until they're absolutely drunk

With all the shocking ghastly junk.

Oh yes, we know it keeps them still,

They don't climb out the window sill,

They never fight or kick or punch,

They leave you free to cook the lunch

And wash the dishes in the sink –

But did you ever stop to think,

To wonder just exactly what

This does to your beloved tot?

IT ROTS THE SENSES IN THE HEAD!

IT KILLS IMAGINATION DEAD!

IT CLOGS AND CLUTTERS UP THE MIND!

IT MAKES A CHILD SO DULL AND BLIND

HE CAN NO LONGER UNDERSTAND

A FANTASY, A FAIRYLAND!

HIS BRAIN BECOMES AS SOFT AS CHEESE!

HIS POWERS OF THINKING RUST AND FREEZE!

HE CANNOT THINK - HE ONLY SEES!

'All right!' you'll cry. 'All right!' you'll say,

'But if we take the set away,

What shall we do to entertain

Our darling children! Please explain!'

We'll answer this by asking you,

'What used the darling ones to do?

How used they keep themselves contented

Before this monster was invented?'

Have you forgotten? Don't you know?

We'll say it very loud and slow:

THEY… USED… TO… READ! They'd READ and READ,

AND READ and READ, and then proceed

TO READ some more. Great Scott! Gadzooks!

One half their lives was reading books!

The nursery shelves held books galore!

Books cluttered up the nursery floor!

And in the bedroom, by the bed,

More books were waiting to be read!

Such wondrous, fine, fantastic tales

Of dragons, gypsies, queens, and whales

And treasure isles, and distant shores

Where smugglers rowed with muffled oars,

And pirates wearing purple pants,

And sailing ships and elephants,

And cannibals crouching round the pot,

Stirring away at something hot.

(It smells so good, what can it be?

Good gracious, it's Penelope.)

The younger ones had Beatrix Potter

With Mr. Tod, the dirty rotter,

And Squirrel Nutkin, Pigling Bland,

And Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and –

Just How The Camel Got His Humps

And How The Monkey Lost His Rump,

And Mr. Toad, and bless my soul,

There's Mr. Rat and Mr. Mole –

Oh, books, what books they used to know,

Those children living long ago!

So please, oh please, we beg, we pray,

Go throw your TV set away,

And in its place you can install

A lovely bookshelf on the wall.

Then fill the shelves with lots of books,

Ignoring all the dirty looks,

The screams and yells, the bites and kicks,

And children hitting you with sticks –

Fear not, because we promise you

That, in about a week or two

Of having nothing else to do,

They'll now begin to feel the need

Of having something good to read.

And once they start – oh boy, oh boy!

You watch the slowly growing joy

That fills their hearts. They'll grow so keen

They'll wonder what they'd ever seen

In that ridiculous machine,

That nauseating, foul, unclean,

Repulsive television screen!

And later, each and every kid

Will love you more for what you did.

P.S. Regarding Mike Teavee,

We very much regret that we

Shall simply have to wait and see

If we can get him back his height.

But if we can't – it serves him right.'

**Hey everyone!**

**First I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story! **

**Oh and here's something I haven't done before. A list of names that have reviewed my story at some point! **

**Keep in mind that this isn't everyone so if I miss you out I'm so SORRY!**

**Anywayz here we go! shadowxofxdarkness CrazyBandGeek AuroraandRosalieWannabe Leahwannabe**

**Zoeebabi.x. Raine44354 WolfxAngel takara410**

**ryuzaki25 leah justanothergaarafangurl evil purple monkey**

**Hippie Jade Rai180 Red Eyes Dark Witch**

**Secondly I know I've been slow compared with how fast I got the chapters out at the start but**

**I don't know why but I'm a bit reluctent to finish the story. It's my first fanfic and **

**I feel kind of attatched if you know what I mean. It's like finishing a long book series (like Harry Potter)**

**then feeling all sad because it's over. Oh well, enough of my yabbering! I'll get over it!**

**WOW my longest message yet. Anywayz if your holidaying ENJOY. If your not (at school etc.) I give you your very own Wonka pin to cheer you up! (But anyone can have a pin, 'cause I'm annoying, not evil)**


	27. Chapter 27: Up and Out

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 27: Up and Out**

"Which room shall it be next?" asked Mr. Wonka as he turned away and darted into the lift, putting his goggles into a small bin as he went. "Come on! Hurry up! We _must_ get going! How many children are left?"

Charlie and Chesper also put their goggles into the bin. Charlie looked at Chesper with a raised eyebrow and Chesper looked back at him before calling, "Mr. Wonka, Charlie's the only one left."

Mr. Wonka swung round and stared at them. There was silence.

"You mean you're the _only_ one?" said Mr. Wonka, pretending to be surprised. Charlie merely nodded almost nervously because he wasn't sure what the reaction would be.

Suddenly the most adorable smile spread across Mr. Wonka's face and he exploded with excitement.

"My _dear_ boy," he cried out, "_that means you've won!_" He rushed out of the lift and started shaking Charlie's hand so furiously it nearly came off. "Oh, I do congratulate you! I really do! I'm absolutely delighted! And I'll let you know, I thought it'd be you right from the beginning. Well done! This is terrific! Now we mustn't dilly or dally! Because we have an _enormous _number of things to do before the day is out!" As he said this he let go of Charlie and pulled a startled Chesper into his arms to give her a big hug before letting her go.

"Luckily we have the great glass elevator to-" but right as he was saying this he turned to jump back into said elevator only to find that its doors were closed. With a loud thud, he ran into them and found himself on the ground.

With a surprised squeak Chesper hurried over to help him up. "-speed things along," Mr. Wonka finished, a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, trying not to laugh, as Chesper brushed off Mr. Wonka's coat and straightened his hat.

"I am now," murmured Mr. Wonka as he stared at Chesper with an almost dreamy look on his face (it was very comical).

Chesper took one look at him and burst out laughing, followed by Charlie and then Mr. Wonka. They all finally stepped into the elevator.

Mr. Wonka's gorgeous purple eyes were twinkling in delight as he search the thousands of buttons for a specific one. Something crazy is going to happen, thought Charlie, but he wasn't frightened one bit. Chesper was ecstatic, watching every move Mr. Wonka made. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"You'll see! Just be patient! Recite a quote or something," Mr. Wonka replied, waving his hand distractedly.

Hmmm, went Chesper, thinking. "Oh I've got one," exclaimed Charlie. "Reality is for those who don't have imagination."

"Quite right," agreed Mr. Wonka. "Now Charlie could you do me a favor and come over here so that I can lift you up. Then you can hit this button on the ceiling for me." He did so, pressing a button with a little label beside it that said, UP AND OUT.

"Up and out?" asked Charlie. "What sort of a room is that?"

"Hold on," Mr. Wonka advised with a wicked and mysterious grin on his face. The glass doors closed.

Then WHAM! The lift shot straight up like a rocket! Mr. Wonka was of course completely unfazed but poor Charlie and Chesper weren't. Charlie fell against the wall and Chesper accidently fell into Mr. Wonka. A blush spread across her cheeks as she tried to stagger upright. Mr. Wonka just laughed and wrapped his arms around her as support. Charlie then managed to wobble over and cling to Chesper. "WOW!" Cried Charlie as the lift increased its speed.

They were going just straight up this time, with no twisting or turning, you could hear the air whistling outside as the lift went faster and faster.

"Faster!" cried Mr. Wonka, banging the side of the wall of the lift with his hand. "Faster! If we don't go any faster than this, we'll just never get through!"

"What do you mean?" shouted Charlie.

"You wait and see!" called Mr. Wonka. "I've been _longing_ to press this button for years! I've been tempted! Oh, yes _very_ tempted! But I couldn't bear the thought of a great big hole in the roof! Here we go! Up and out!"

"But do you really mean?" Asked Chesper.

"Yes, I do!"

"But this is made of glass! It'll smash!"

Mr. Wonka just laughed and Chesper buried her head into his coat. "If we're going to die, I want you to know something!" shouted Chesper. "I… I think I Lov…"

Then suddenly, CRASH! – and the most tremendous noise of broken tiles and splitting wood came from right above their heads.

"We're out!" said Mr. Wonka, "We're through!" Sure enough, the lift had shot through the roof and was now rising speedily through the sky. The sunshine was pouring into the lift. In five seconds they were a thousand feet up in the sky.

"Oh no!" called Charlie as the lift stopped a moment and then began to plummet back to the earth.

"No fear," said Mr. Wonka. He calmly reached over and pressed another button. The lift stopped with a jolt and hung in mid-air, hovering like a helicopter. The whole town lay spread out below them like a picture postcard. It was an exhilarating but also an eerie and frightening feeling to be standing on clear glass high up in the sky.

Chesper looked around in awe asking, "How does this stay up?"

"Sugar power!" said Mr. Wonka, adding and pointing down. "Oh, look, there go the other children! They're going home."


	28. Chapter 28: The Other Kids Go Home

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka *tear*, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 28: The Other Kids Go Home**

"Let's go down and take a look at our friends," said Mr. Wonka. He pressed a different button and the lift dropped lower. Soon it was hovering just above the entrance gates to the factory.

Looking down now they could see the children and their parents slowly walking through the doors and out the gate, group by group.

"Do you see the trucks?" asked Mr. Wonka, pointing to a line of gigantic vans parked in a line nearby.

"Yes, what are they for?" said Charlie.

"Don't you remember what it said on the tickets? Every child goes home with a lifetime's supply of sweets," Mr. Wonka explained. "Oh, there goes Augustus Gloop!"

"He's changed!" cried Chesper in surprise. "He used to be fat! Now he's thin as a straw and coated in chocolate!"

"Of course he's changed," said Mr. Wonka, laughing. "He got squeezed in the pipe. Look! There goes Miss Beauregarde, the gum chewer! It seems they've managed to de-juice her."

"She's purple all over!" exclaimed Chesper.

"So she is."

"Oh," said Charlie. "Look at the poor Salt family! They're simply _covered_ with rubbish!"

"Here comes Mike Teavee," said Chesper. "Wow! He's about ten feet tall and thin as a wire!"

"It seems they've overstretched him," said Mr. Wonka, "How very careless."

"How awful!" cried Charlie.

"Poppycock," said Mr. Wonka, "he's very lucky. Every basketball team in the world will be trying to get him. But now," he added, "it's time we left. Where do you live?"

Charlie pointed, "Over there. That little house."

"Good, I have something important to talk to you about, dear Charlie."

Mr. Wonka pressed another button and the lift swung up into the bright blue sky.

**Wow... this has to be the shortest chapter EVER**

**It can't be helped though, I just had to add it. So I've given you two chapters at once... but it's really just one piece of the story cut into two chapters (ok that makes no sense)**

**Anywayz I've been extremely LAZY and distracted, that's my only excuse for taking so long.**

**Hope everyone is having an awesome time! and if not... (starts throwing out mini Wonka figurines to all the sad peeps)**


	29. Chapter 29: Charlie's Chocolate Factory

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 29: Charlie's Chocolate Factory**

The great glass elevator was now hovering high over the town. Mr. Wonka, Charlie and Chesper all stood inside.

"How I love my chocolate factory," said Mr. Wonka, gazing down. Then he paused and looked at Charlie with a serious expression. "Do _you_ love it, Charlie?"

"Yes!" cried Charlie. "It's the most _fan-tabby-hoot-y_, amazing place in the whole world!"

Chesper burst out laughing, "Where did you hear that?"

"I just made it up then," shrugged Charlie with a grin. "It shall be the word of the month!"

"Definitely," then she said to Mr. Wonka, "Sorry. Please continue."

"Well I'm pleased to hear you say that," said Mr. Wonka, more seriously. He kept staring at Charlie. "Very pleased to hear that and I'll tell you why." Mr. Wonka cocked his head to one side and all at once the most adorable, heart melting smile spread across his face. He said, "You see, my boy, I've decided to give it to you. As soon as you're old enough to run it; the entire factory is yours."

Charlie stared at Mr. Wonka. Chesper opened her mouth as if to say something but not a sound came out.

"It's true," insisted Mr. Wonka, smiling broadly. "I'm really giving it to you!"

"You… you… you must be pulling our legs," muttered Chesper in shock.

"I'm not joking, Chesper," he told her, loving how her name sounded on his lips. "I'm deadly serious."

"But… but… why would you want to give your factory to Charlie?"

"Listen," Mr. Wonka said, he sounded almost sad. "I'm an old man. I'm much older than you think. I can't go on forever. I've got no children of my own, no family at all. So who's going to run the factory when I'm too old to do it myself? _Someone's_ got to keep it going – if only for the Oompa-Loompas. Though thousands of people would kill for a chance to take it over I don't want that sort of person. I don't want an adult at all. A grown up won't listen; they won't learn. They'll try to do things their way, not mine. So it has to be a child. I want a good, sensible, loving child; one who I can tell my most precious sweet making secrets to."

"So _that's_ why you sent out the tickets!" cried Charlie.

"Exactly," agreed Mr. Wonka. "I decided to invite six children to the factory. The one I liked at the end of the day would be the winner!"

"So Mr. Wonka, you're _really _going to give Charlie-" began Chesper but Mr. Wonka interrupted her.

"There's no time for arguments," he cried. "We must go and fetch the rest of the family! They can all live in the factory from now on! Everyone can help out until Charlie is old enough to do it himself! You can call me Willy as well now, since we're going to be close friends. Where do you live, Charlie?"

Chesper's heart dropped as she listened to Mr. Wonka (now 'Willy') speak. It would have been amazing to live in the factory, all the wonders she would have experienced, all the fun she would have had, not to mention being in the company of this perfect (there was just no other word for him) man. But Chesper was not a part of the Bucket family no matter how much she wished it… she wouldn't be able to come with them. So as Charlie peered through the glass floor at the snow-covered houses and said, pointing, "Over there. That tiny, little cottage right on the edge of town…" Chesper had already started preparing herself for the sadness that would come.

"I see it!" cried Willy and he pressed a few more buttons, the elevator started drifting in the right direction.

"I'm afraid my family might not be able to come," said Charlie.

"Why ever not?" asked Willy.

"Because all of my grandparents are very old and haven't been out of bed in twenty years."

"Then we'll take the bed with us!" said Willy. "There's plenty of room in here for the bed."

Charlie frowned for a moment before saying, "we won't be able to get the bed out of the house. It won't fit through the door."

"Don't despair!" cried Willy. "Nothing is impossible! Just watch!" The lift had come now to rest hovering over the roof of the Buckets' little house.

"So how are we getting the bed out of the house?" asked Chesper.

"Simple," replied Mr. Wonka pressing another button, "we're going through the roof."

"WHAT?" cried out Charlie and Chesper but it was too late.

CRASH went the lift, right down through the roof. Dust, broken tiles, bits of wood, cockroaches, spiders, bricks and cement rained down into the house. Therefore it was with extreme luck that no one was injured. There was a moment's silence that was broken by:

"I think there's someone at the door," said Grandma Georgina as she jerked awake and everyone burst out laughing.

The lift opened and Charlie rushed out. "Mother!" cried Charlie, rushing into his mother's arms, "Mum! Guess what's happened! We're all going to live in Willy's factory and we're going to help him run it and he's given it all to _me_ and… and… and…"

"Charlie slow down," said Mrs. Bucket.

"What is going on?" called out Chesper over the racket of confused chatter. "Please be quiet and we'll explain everything."

"Who's he?" asked Grandma Josephine.

"He looks like a weirdo," grumbled Grandpa George.

"George, behave," warned Mr. Bucket.

"This," said Chesper, "Is Mr. Wonka, the greatest chocolate maker in the whole world." Everyone stared at him for a moment as he gave a shy smile and a little wave.

It took Charlie (with Chesper's help) quite a while to explain to everyone exactly what had been happening to them all day but finally they finished. The first to speak was Grandpa Joe who had gotten out of bed to shake Willy's hand.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Do you mean we can really come and live with you?"

"Of course," said Willy easily. He was startled as Grandpa Joe suddenly hugged him and looked a bit unsure. That simple gesture set off a cascade of questions from the other grandparents and surprisingly everyone started chatting away happily.

Everyone that is, except Chesper, who was standing by the door and looking out of place. A lump came to her throat as she watched everyone… how happy they all were. She felt like she was standing on the other side of a slab of glass. She could see the Bucket family and Willy but she couldn't touch them or share their joy. What had seemed like a great idea only hours before, had now turned to bite her backside. She had lied to Willy to be able to get into the factory but now she wasn't sure it was worth it. He would surely hate her once he discovered she wasn't a Bucket at all.

"Alright everybody, get your stuff together. I want everyone to be at the factory and settled before nightfall," announced Willy. Immediately clothes began to be packed and what little possessions they had very carefully rolled into blankets.

Willy finally noticed Chesper by the door, "My dear," he began before noticing her face, "What's wrong?" The Buckets all turned towards Chesper.

Chespers face was crumpled in sadness and guilt. She couldn't bear to look into Willy's eyes as she said in a small voice, "I won't be going with you."

"Why not?" asked Willy, completely confused.

"I… I've been lying to you," whispered Chesper. A look of realization spread over Charlie's face. "I'm not Charlie's sister. I'm not even related to the Buckets."

"You're… not?" asked Willy in shock.

"I'm sorry Willy!" burst out Charlie. "We were going to tell you. Chesper isn't related to me but I wish she was. She's the sister I never had. We never meant to lie, but she deserved to go to the factory too and we thought it was the only way. Please don't be mad, it's not her fault. She didn't mean any harm."

A tense silence fell over them and Charlie stared at Willy, desperate for him to understand. Chesper was looking anywhere but at him, she was afraid to see is face. Willy stood very still, his face expressionless. He suddenly straightened and his eyebrows dipped into a frown. His eyes stared harshly at Chesper, his gloves lightly squeaked as they were clenched into fists.

"I can't live with someone I don't trust," he said, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Chesper slowly raised her eyes and saw such betrayal in his gaze. Another emotion flicked briefly in his eyes, sadness. Her blood turned cold.

"You're just like all the others. Don't ever come near my factory… and I don't ever want to see you again," said Willy. Even though he spoke slowly and calmly it was worse than if he had been shouting at her, his voice icy, his happy personality had completely vanished.

"Chesper," whispered Charlie as he watched her heart break into little pieces.

A single tear ran down her cheek before she turned tails and sped out the door into the snow. A gust of bitter wind and gentle snowflakes were left in her wake.

**Hey Guys!**

**Ok I realise that you all probably want to kill me by whacking me multiple times with Willy's cane (actually a happy death). Not just because of what I've done in this chapter but also because it's been about a month or more since I last updated this story. All I can say is that I'm SO SORRY... and I'm using Charlie as a shield, so you can't kill me!**

**Now as to what happens next... well, I'm figuring that out myself but things look kind of bleak for poor Chesper at the moment. Also I ****obviously**** can't give much away cause it will wreck the entire story. **

**To the mention and very subtle hints I've been getting to making a sequal using Roald Dahl's second story on Willy... I don't know. I personally thing the second book is completely HILARIOUS, I was laughing my face off. But the fact remanins of whether it would fit in with this version. In order for it to do so I would probably have to cut this story short on the ending so the whole mess Chesper has gotten into has been solved on the same day. But I don't know, tell me what you guys think. (BTW in case anyone's wondering [probly not], I'm Aussie so I tend to have a 'Hey mate/guys' kind of slang [random info])**

**This must be the longest post I've made so far, enough with my waffling.**

**I have no idea when the next update will be (just a warning), so please don't be mad. It's nearly the end of the school year for me and I will have the WHOLE holidays to write. But for now I'm in the middle of exams (horrified shiver).**

**Happy Holidays Everyone (Oh an PS. I've seen the 'New Moon' movie, really awesome and funny)**

**Later dudes! (& dudettes)**


	30. Chapter 30: Worst Week Ever

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 30: Worst Week Ever**

Through the snow and piercing winds Chesper struggled. It appeared that even the weather was punishing her. She wasn't sure where she was going only that she had to run as far and as fast as she could. She needed to run from the pain that was crushing her from the inside out. Chesper was running blind as snowflakes swirled around her, her eyes were stinging from tears she refused to shed. Her hands were held out before her when they touched something ice cold and she clutched at it for something to lean on.

Chesper didn't know how long she spent leaning there but when she opened her eyes the weather had calmed. She took a moment to look around only to almost burst into hysterical sobs. She had been leaning against the metal fence to the chocolate factory. She turned her back on the greatest experience of her life and slugged miserably through the knee deep snow towards her apartment, she felt completely numb. After climbing the many stairs to the door Chesper almost completely lost it when she saw what was stuck to the door. It was a notice of her eviction from the apartment… the reason? The inn that her apartment sat over was being knocked down to make room for a brand new mall. Why did they even need a new mall anyway? What was wrong with the old one? Chesper tore the notice down, wondering if this day could get any worse.

After getting ready for bedearly she crawled under the blanket. TV had always seemed like a way to pass the time quicker or catch up on the news; but now Chesper wanted to use it to forget the horrible ache in her chest.

But this turned out to be another bad idea. Talk of Wonka's factory was still going on and almost every channel was reviewing what happened when the children came out. Tall Mike, skinny Augustus, violet Violet and smelly Veruca. Chesper gave up in the end and settled for silently crying herself to sleep.

A week later Chesper sat at the end of her shabby bed with her head in her hands. Two small suitcases were sitting in a corner containing most of what little possessions she owned. The bed would have to be sold as well as the TV, which had taken her months to save up money to buy. There was simply no way to take them with her. Chesper had searched tirelessly for another apartment but all were too pricy for her budget. She didn't know what else she could do but move to a different town, another problem was, how in the world would she travel? And what if the town had the same prices as here? She just simply didn't have enough money.

Chesper turned and picked up the newspaper clipping she had tore out of a newspaper, scrounged out of a bin. Her fingertips brushed over the large picture of the chocolate factory, the title announced:

**Wonka Lost His Candy Touch?**

"I miss you," Chesper murmured. Charlie had come to see her as often as he could. Despite what had happened to Chesper the family had agreed to move into the factory. She held no grudge against them for that.

The new candy the factory made however, was suffering. Consumers reported that it tasted foul while others experienced a feeling of guilt or sadness after eating. Charlie said Willy himself was suffering too, or at least that's what he said. Willy seemed confused about his feelings and completely miserable that his candy was so terrible, he just didn't know what to do.

"Visit us," Charlie had begged but Chesper couldn't. She didn't tell him about being evicted either, not wanting him to worry.

A brisk knocking on the door drew Chesper from her thoughts. _Perhaps it's Charlie again_, she wondered faintly which lifted her spirits a little. Opening the door she saw the last person in the world that she wanted to see. Vanessa stood in the doorway with a kind of sweet, sickening smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chesper.

Vanessa swept past her and into the apartment as if she owned the place. Chesper hadn't spoken with her since the factory accident and didn't know what had happened to her. Her skin looked a bit darker and she was thinner than usual though.

"Do I need a reason to visit my dear cousin?" replied Vanessa. Chesper looked at her like she had just turned into a flying pig. "Actually I heard Wonka had given you the slip. I suppose he grew sick of little girls and decided to look for a _real_ woman."

"You don't know anything about it!"

"No? Just like I don't know that they're kicking you out of this dump? Or that you're completely broke?"

Chesper stared at her with clenched fists, "Why are you here?"

"It's quite simple, not that your tiny brain could comprehend it anyway. I'm here to gloat," Vanessa circled her like a predator. "You were always so _noble_. A right uptight snob who always thought you were better than everyone else. Well look at you now: Broke and homeless. Not even that weird man in his stupid smoke stack factory wanted you," she turned away and to the door. "I can't blame him really. He must have felt sorry for you, all dressed in rags. Poor Chesper… even your name is pathetic; more like something you would call a dog." Vanessa turned in the doorway, laughing cruelly. "You know… you really are-"

But just at that moment a fist slammed into Vanessa's pretty, Barbie doll face. She staggered back in shock, her nose bleeding heavily. She took a step forward only to have Chesper slam the door in her face.

Chesper's hands were shaking as she sat back onto her bed and felt the adrenalin through her blood. She was feeling satisfied that at least Vanessa had gotten what she deserved. Chesper looked down at her hand only to find that the knuckles had quickly swollen up. _What I wouldn't give for a stiff drink_, she depressingly thought, _or a bar of chocolate_.

At that last thought a strange, sad, cackling, slightly insane laugh escaped her. _Oh no_, Chesper cried out in her mind and buried her head back into her hands, _I think I'm going crazy! As if I don't have enough to worry about already!_

_**Hey!**_

_**As short as this chapter seems I looked at the word count and was shocked to find it was at a thousand words. It seems so easy to write that much now.**_

_**Anyway I'm REALLY sorry for the long delay (for those of you who have been waiting)... I really am lazy. **_

_**I'll have to try to convince Willy to hand out some candy nerds from his cane (Willy: Looking horrified in the background)**_

_**I should finish the next chapter soon 'cause I've already started :)**_

_**NOTE: Anyone who stumbles across any spelling mistakes in the chapters of this story please TELL ME. I don't know about you but I'm a stickler for mistakes, it's almost to the point that it annoys me :)**_

_**Ok enough from me (OMG I'm a grade 11 now, college student!)**_


	31. Chapter 31: Forgive Her Already!

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

**Chapter 31: Forgive Her Already**

Charlie's eyes swiveled back and forth as he watched Willy pace the length of his office, almost wearing a path in the soft carpet. He was muttering things that sounded like 'weird', 'don't understand it' or 'strange'. Charlie tried to be patient with Willy, he really did. But Willy was just so stubborn and childish for a man his age. Charlie supposed it hadn't helped spending all those years in the factory with no one but the Oompa-Loompas for company. It would have been enough to turn anyone around the bend, even one who was already as eccentric as Willy. In a way they were lucky… Willy could have turned out much worse.

His office consisted of a large mahogany desk which could barely be seen under all of the papers scattered over it. The papers ranged from outlines of new ideas to the annoying paperwork of tax. There was also a small map of the entire town with the exact places of where pipes and power lines lay under the ground, so generally all of the important things. The carpet was a lovely cream that went halfway up the wall and the other half and ceiling were a royal blue. There was also a large glass window that had a great view of the town. This window was in fact the very same one that was used to watched Chesper's and Charlie's little fight.

Charlie was ripped out of his thoughts when Willy slapped his palms on the desk in a childish tantrum.

"I don't get it!" Willy said, "None of the Oompa-Loompas can figure it out, either that or they're not saying. _I_ can't even figure it out. How could things have gone so wrong?"

Charlie sighed, "Willy, I've told you this before. You're upset because-"

"Oh, poppycock! That can't possibly be the reason."

"Well then, you explain it."

Willy was silent. He stared at his young apprentice and realized how glad he was that he chose such a smart boy to take over the factory. Then his mind drifted to his dilemma. He knew Charlie was right. He was upset about Chesper and that was affecting his candy making skills. But he refused to admit it.

"It must be something else,"

"Willy stop being in denial! You're as bad as Chesper. This whole falling out was just silly if you ask me, I mean she wasn't hurting anybody was she?"

"Charlie, that's not the point, she lied-"

"No she didn't. You just _assumed_ she was my sister and she practically is anyway. Now _come on_ Willy, I'm nine and even _I_ can see you're made for each other!"

Willy didn't seem have an answer to this uncommon outburst from Charlie, so he did what any stubborn, eccentric genius would do in this situation. He fidgeted with his gloves (making them squeak), then moved around his desk shuffling sheets and uselessly trying to straighten them.

"Here," said Charlie as he remembered something and gave Willy a folded piece of paper he had.

"What is it?"

"It's a drawing that Chesper did, _before_ we even met you."

Willy unfolded it and gaped in surprise, "It's… it's _me_! But how?"

"That's how she imagined you to be," explained Charlie smugly. "Look at it Willy. This _proves_ that the universe wants you together, or Chesper secretly sees the future… which can't be right, otherwise she would have seen all of this."

"Are you shore you didn't draw it?"

"WILLY! For candy's sake will you just forgive her already? I've seen firsthand how you look at each other; it's the same way mum and dad look at each other. So just admit that you want her back or so help me Willy I'll lock you in a room full of gum or… or I'll steal your hat!"

"OK, ok! I'm deeply, irreversibly, eternally in love with her! Just don't take my hat!" exclaimed Willy as he clutched his hat to his chest, although he slightly shocked at what he'd just admitted.

"See was that so hard?" asked Charlie as he tried not to laugh. "Now all you have to do is go and forgive Chesper."

"Forgive her?" asked Willy after a moment. Charlie nodded.

Willy turned to the window to look out at the grey town below. "Could it really be that simple? I mean… I don't even know where she lives. What if she doesn't accept? I'm not very good with… social… things."

Charlie smiled to himself as Willy worried away, looking much like a timid puppy.

"Willy," Charlie finally interrupted, "you're the world's greatest chocolateer. If you just say how sorry you are for overreacting and confess your feelings, everything will be alright. Because you'll feel better and Chesper will feel better too."

Willy looked at Charlie skeptically, "Alright I'll give it a try. But I don't think I'll be able to do the last one."

"Fair enough," said Charlie.

"So," Willy continued, rubbing his hands together, "what's the plan?"

Charlie stared at Willy in confusion, "What plan?"

"Well I can't just go falling through her roof you know!"

"Didn't stop you before," muttered Charlie under his breath.

"Perhaps I could make puppets? That's it! Everyone loves puppets! They could dance and sing and fireworks could go off with a little banner… oh and we could turn it into a show with lots of bright colours!"

Charlie just stared at Willy trying to imagine all this. For some reason all he came up with was an image of some creepy looking puppets that were melting horribly from the fireworks.

"Umm… better give all that a miss Willy. There really is not enough time for all that," he said.

"You're absolutely right," agreed Willy. "We should go right now, before I get nervous!" With his mind made up he grabbed his coat, cane and hat.

The elevator flew gracefully through the sky and with Charlie giving direction they soon landed outside the inn that Chesper was staying. Walking through, Charlie led the way up the stairs to Chesper's apartment. The door was already ajar so Charlie pushed it open and stepped in. His eyes widened in shock.

It looked like a hurricane had passed through. Chesper's suitcases were gapping wide, face down and the entire room was strewn with clothes, random papers and all of Chesper's bits and pieces. The pillow from the bedroom was ripped open and cascades of feathers were everywhere. Her bin had also been over turned, rubbish scattered. There was a moment of silence… then…

"I didn't realize she was so messy," commented Willy.

"I don't think that's it Willy," whispered Charlie.

They tiptoed through all of the junk, stepping carefully over everything… well… Charlie did. CRUNCH went something under Willy's foot and he quickly leapt off it only to tread on something else. He was clumsily hopping from one foot to the other when he tripped over a suitcase. He fell but luckily landed on the pillow and a giant cloud of feathers were thrown into the air.

One look at Willy and Charlie burst out laughing. He was covered in feathers. They stuck to his coat, all over his nice black trousers. His hat was finely speckled with them and a couple clung to his hair. Willy pouted childishly from the floor as Charlie laughed until his stomach ached and he was forced to slump onto the bed in tears. He eventually stopped and wiped his eyes as Willy brushed off the remaining feathers.

Willy joined Charlie and they sat in silence while wondered what in the world had happened to Chesper's room. After a while Willy shared his idea.

"I know! It was those terrible wicked whangdoodles. They must have escaped from Loomap Land."

"Willy, try to think like a normal person," said Charlie, trying not to smile. "What's something normal that could have happened?"

""Well there could have been an earthquake, she really _is_ this messy or someone kidnapped her," murmured Willy as he calmly ticked off the possibilities on his fingers.

"_Kidnapped_?" Cried Charlie as the thought sunk in. Charlie's sudden loud voice made Willy jump.

"All the signs point to it," he replied nonchalantly. The realization of what this meant hadn't really entered his mind… until now. His brain clicked and emotion he hadn't truly felt before now was starting to show. Icy fingers of fear snaked down his spine and his heart sped up. He was starting to sweat, he could feel it through his gloves, and his mind too started racing around like a chicken with its head cut off. He rarely felt real fear; the last time was when he realized he needed an heir to the factory. But even then it wasn't as nearly as bad as this.

Meanwhile Charlie was thinking fast about what to do.

"We have to find her!" Charlie exclaimed as he stood up, "Someone must have seen something. She wouldn't give in without a fight… I mean look at this place! We'll tell the police and set out to search for her. Come on Willy… … … Willy?"

But Willy was on the verge of a panic attack. Sitting frozen on the bed he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The useless gasping of his breathing wasn't getting him oxygen. His mind was buzzing… he felt dizzy… he-

**SLAP**

Charlie stood over him as a red hand print began appearing on the left side of his cheek. Before Willy could react he was on his feet and out the door as Charlie talked in annoyance, "We don't have time for this right now! Chesper needs us and you're just sitting there gulping air like a fish! And I thought you were supposed to be the genius; sheesh!" They stumbled out the door and down the stairs.

*One hour later*

"We've talked to almost everyone and no one has seen or knows anything," said Willy with frustration.

They were walking down one of the many streets and everything was starting to look the same. Another house there, store over there, hotel here another warehouse there. They just didn't know what to do. The police were no use because they couldn't do anything without evidence of a kidnapping, for example a note. Also no one seems to have even seen her. They were running out of options and ideas. They stopped for a moment to rest. Willy bowed his head in sorrow. If only he hadn't been so stupid and… and stubborn. Now he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again. Chesper had somehow sneaked into his heart without him realizing. All these months… or was it weeks? No matter, all that time since the competition she had never been far from his thoughts. She had even gotten into dreams at some point and had stayed in them ever since.

Willy wasn't the only sad one; Charlie was without a doubt miserable, but somehow still hopeful. They decided to keep moving. Willy's eyes wondered over the windows of a shop, a house and a two story warehouse but saw no one. He turned and followed Charlie down the street. They reached the end and turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

**Alrighty, that's 31.**

**There's no excuse for how long this has taken, but truethfully I just needed a long break. The reason is becasue I noticed my writing has started to loose that bit extra. It became sloppy, I was looking at my original draft for this chapter and thought "this is crap" so that's simply why. I didn't want to post something that was no way near as good as it should be. I'm still not sure it's as good as it could be but I figured that you all have waited long enough ;)**

**I've also updated all of the other chapters (took AGES, I forgot how many chapters there where). I've added bits here and there, fixed up heaps of mistakes. Oh and a shout out to Joker's-Gurl who had this great idea for one of the other chapters which I put in when I updated. It slipped in nicely and I hope it was ok that I used it!**

**I'm actually excited about the upcoming chapters, last night I wiggled and turned in bed when this brilliant idea popped into my head! I hope it brings a little unexpected twist to the story, but that's all I'm saying 'cause I don't want to ruin it!**

**Now I know that some of you are still a bit peeved that it took months to get this chapter out so as a sorry I wont to give you some Wonka kissies (lol). Actually, what the heck, I'll open a kissing booth for everyone who reads this story.**

**(In the background: Willy raises his cane like a sword for protection) Willy: *squeaks* don't you dare!**

**Hehe... did I say that out loud? (Whispers: seriously I'll steal his hat and use it for blackmail)**

**Willy: I can still hear you!**

**Damn, oh well. Hope everyone isn't _too _annoyed at me. Must get working on the next chapter, oh and homework, musn't forget homework *cough*cough***


	32. Chapter 32: Trapped

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

**Chapter 32: Trapped**

Chesper was having the most wonderful dream. She was lying on a bed of beautifully soft, multicolor candy floss. Above her stretched out the entire universe. The distant twinkling of the stars was not like the artificial ones of the Solar-Sugar room; these ones were the real thing. Chesper stared up at them in wonder as they winked cheerfully down at her. Around her the candy floss was more comfortable than any bed and would be the closest anyone would come to the feeling of lying on fluffy clouds. She hadn't been this content since… since, well she couldn't quite remember, not that it mattered. Chesper closed her eyes sighing happily as the heavy stillness surrounded her and breathed deeply the sweet smell of crystallized sugar.

Despite how comfortable she felt, however, Chesper had this nagging feeling at the back of her mind. It was small at first but then started growing more and more annoying. Chesper frowned, trying to remember but at the same time not really wanting to; it was like she had forgotten something or maybe something had happened recently? She absent mindedly plucked at the candy floss in thought. There was something about a man? Yes, he was very important to her, she could almost picture him with some kind of stick… a funny hat… oh and he had the most unusual eyes. What else? There was a lot of snow, but the snow was now turning into feathers. _Weird_, Chesper thought. She rolled onto her stomach to play with the floss a bit before eating a little. At first it was perfect but then the taste changed, it turned foul like moldy cheese and she quickly spit it out. Then all of the candy floss in the room began turning a horrible grey color. Chesper jumped up and ran to the door but tripped over something and looked back to see a suitcase.

The entire ground was writhing and heaving, Chesper fell backwards off a ledge. Around her many random objects flew upwards, while falling past she managed to snatch a teddy bear with a black top hat on its head and hugged it to her chest forcefully. She glanced at the smooth white walls which had upside-down doors. Then finally with a splash Chesper hit the bottom and sank down into the brown depths of something that was far thicker and sweeter than water ever could be.

Chesper woke with a jump and immediately groaned as harsh pain split through her head before it settled down to rhythmic throbbing. She slowly sat up and felt the back of her head, it stung horribly, and her hand came back with a tad bit of blood. She couldn't remember what happened… must have been because of the blow to her skull.

Looking around, Chesper found herself in a fairly large room that was completely stripped bare. There was only a big rectangle window while the walls were made of rough, cold stone. She tried the only door in the room but as she touched it the faint wisp of a memory came to her. *The door slammed open, she was swinging from the shoulder of a tall, thick set person like a bag of flour. They dumped her on the floor and left, the door lock clicked from the other side.*

Although knowing the door was useless she tried it anyway to just confirm that it was locked before going to the window. Looking down into the street, nothing seemed familiar. Spotting a woman below, Chesper threw her fists on the glass and called out for help but the woman didn't even glance up.

"Soundproof," muttered Chesper in frustration. So for the next half hour she tried, unsuccessfully, to find a way out. Eventually giving up her mind returned to the big gap in her memory. An image flashed into her mind: *a bin falling over and rubbish spewing forth.* How was that important?

Chesper leaned her forehead on the cool glass. She stared out at the world. It slowly started to haze over as her breath fogged up the window. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like this but became aware sometime later of a blurry figure moving down on the street across the road. Two blurry figures, in fact, who seemed very familiar. Chesper flung herself from the glass with excitement, a burning hope shone from her eyes. Then she continued her assault on the poor glass window which was between her and the two most important people in her life.

This sudden movement and burst of adrenalin aggravated her concussion which bloomed with petals of glorious pain. It drew a gasp of shock from Chesper who was in the process of attempting to do the classical ninja kick. This, of course, ended in an epic fail with Chesper kneeling on the ground, head cradled in her hands. She stayed this way long enough for the pain to ebb before looking out the window again. Charlie and Willy _had _stopped for a moment but were _now_ heading tiredly down the street.

A sense of despair swept over her and she placed a palm on the glass murmuring, "Come back… I need you." She watched them as they reached the end of the street, Willy's top hat disappearing around the corner. A memory at that moment chose to crawl out and make itself known.

The silver flute! Why didn't she think of it before? Willy had said that if she ever got into trouble to simply play a few notes and help would come. She wasn't actually in the chocolate factory but it was worth a shot. She hurriedly pulled her necklace into view and placed the instrument to her lips, blowing softly. The sweetest sound ever heard came from it, much better than Santa's sleigh bells ever could be, more beautiful than a birds song. It was calming and energetic at the same time but more than anything it was the sound of something magical. Chesper tried a couple of different notes, finding them even more pleasing. But at that moment was when something exciting happened.

The locked door burst open, making Chesper drop the flute, she turned to face it; not really expecting the flute to have worked so fast but eager to escape. Hopes were thrown out the window as she was met with a stony stare from a thick set person who kind of looked like a thug. He thudded over to her and yanked the flute from her neck.

"Finally, you're awake," sneered someone from the doorway who turned out to be Vanessa. Chesper had thought it would be her but it was still a bit of a shock. The bandage covering her nose made Chesper think of a female Michael Jackson and she started sniggering. Vanessa glared but turned her attention to thug man as he gave her the flute.

She examined it with interest before saying, "You won't be needing this anymore, plus it makes such a racket," and slipped it down her top which was stretched by plastic breasts. Chesper shuddered slightly before swiftly standing.

"Let me go! What the hell do you want?"

"I want revenge for you bewitching that poor fool, stealing his money I would have got from him and ruining my perfect face." Chesper just stared a moment before raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

Vanessa lost her patience, "I don't have time for this, go ahead and break her but do it slowly," then stalked from the room.

The thug nodded his head and cracked his knuckles in what Chesper thought was a very cliché Hollywood way before dodging out of the way as he lunged at her. This chase went on for a few minutes due to Chesper's experience of playing tag with Charlie. Eventually though thug man managed to catch a bit of shirt and threw her against the wall. Renewed pain exploded near the base of her skull. Vision turned blurry and all she could see was brief outlines. There was thudding, banging… she could dimly see two people struggling and fought to stay conscious. Black began seeping into her vision. Someone approached, hands placed around her arms to help lift her off the floor. They were just shadow, rough hands and perfectly white teeth. Chesper managed to mumble a random sentence, something like, "… hold the line…" before she fell once more into the void.

**Hey everyone. I know this has taken a while to come out but I've been a little busy and later this week I'll be going on a biology camp! It's going to be so fun.**

**Anyway I suppose this was a bit obvious that Vanessa was the kidnapper but here's the million dollar question: Who rescued Chesper? Also I couldn't resist putting a ninja kick in there somewhere. Oh and to anyone who can guess which awesome game the quote 'hold the line' is from will get to keep Willy for the week.**

**Willy: *spits out his hot chocolate and starts choking***

***Pats Willy on the back* Calm down Willy, no need to get so excited. So I'm not sure when the next chapter's coming out (as always) but I'll try to be as quick as I can (curse the dreaded disease: writers block). I hope everyone has a great week. Many thanks to all who review, I really appreciate it, thanks to everyone who is reading the story too :). **

**Ciao! Bye**


	33. Chapter 33: Like the Movies

Chesper's Adventures with Charlie and Mr. Willy Wonka

By Funazzachick

(I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory Willy: I should think not! Me: Shut up or I'll sneak Agustus in AND kidnap Chesper. *Silence* Oh and I don't own any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story. )

* * *

**Chapter 33: Like the Movies**

Chesper stirred restlessly in her sleep, her dreams peaceful at the moment. She was warm, comfortable, safe, and wished to stay that way. She snuggled into the soft sheets and breathed deeply before wrinkling her nose. The smell the covers emanated wasn't exactly distasteful but just unfamiliar and strange. Though this should have roused Chesper her mind was sluggish and she was still emerging from sleep, a part of her stubbornly still desiring oblivion. It was unsurprising then that it took her almost half an hour to properly wake up enough to realize that this wasn't her bed. If this wasn't her bed then she wasn't in her bedroom… so where was she?

Chesper's eyes fluttered open and slowly drifted around the room. It was completely bare, stripped of any personal belongings with a simple dresser, wardrobe and side table. A thin layer of dust covered the furniture and the room had an atmosphere of being neglected and unused. The colour was also calmly bland which was reassuring. Chesper slowly sat up among the cream sheets and gingerly felt around her skull. The flesh wound was thankfully small and already scabbed over but tenderly sore. After fully checking her body and prodding a bit, Chesper was satisfied that she was fine and slivered out to stand on the dark wooden floor boards. Grateful that her clothes were the same, Chesper tip-toed over to the door to find it unlocked. She slipped out into a hallway and snuck past doors to a staircase. Strangely, as she descended a whooshing sound greeted her. Chesper instantly recognized it as the sound a kettle makes when put to boil; there was also a rattle of drawers. Nearing the bottom of the stairs she suddenly tripped over thin air and stumbled the rest of the way down.

Silence shouted afterwards as Chesper cursed her stupid feet. Of all the times she could have been clumsy it had to be when she was trying to be a ninja and creep away. Why couldn't life be like the movies? She would have been able to defeat the evil witch, Vanessa. She'd be the hero, find wealth, win over the people, get the guy. Chesper's heart suddenly clenched painfully at her last thought. She angrily berated herself: _life was not like the movies, life sucked. Life stole your heart used it as a punch bag and then threw it back beaten and bleeding. No, not just beaten. With little pins stuck into it that get pulled out and pushed back in, deeper than before. Constantly, delightfully, torturing her to feed their blood lust. _Call her over dramatic but pain such as that could drive anyone around the bend. Such as Chesper realized she must be at this moment, frozen, for a good five minutes as her brain tried to arrange itself back to normality. All the while her potential kidnapper was in the next room waiting for her to enter.

Chesper took a breath, sparing herself a human moment before charging her abductor head on. Who was not what she was expecting. An elderly man sat calmly in a small, clean kitchen. His hair and slight beard grey, turning white. A pair of round spectacles rested on his nose and his dark brown eyes were stern yet gentle. He was dressed in a pristine white type of coat, but what really caught Chespers attention were his hands. They encircled his warm cup of tea and were adorned with cream latex gloves. He quietly stood when he noticed her and smiled, trying to be friendly. His teeth were very white and straight. Chesper realised that they were what she had last seen in the warehouse.

"Are you…," she began hesitantly, having to clear her cracking voice. "Are you the one that saved me?"

"Indeed," he replied politely. Standing he retrieved a second cup of tea and invited her to sit. They sat a while in companionable silence, sipping their drinks. Actually Chesper had to admit it did start to become a little awkward.

"Oh, I apologise," the man said suddenly in realisation, "I haven't introduced myself. I am Wilbur, a dentist practitioner." He held out a hand. _Well_, Chesper thought as she shook it, _at least that explains why he has such good teeth._

"I sent a message to Wi-Mr. Wonka. I assume he has been looking for you."

Chesper tensed at the mention of Willy, "How would you… I mean, why would you think he was looking for me? How did you even know I was in trouble?"

Wilbur merely smiled, "I may be old but I still keep up with the goings on and the news. I recognised you as a golden ticket winner. Perhaps I was wrong to assume…" he trailed off in thought.

"You were wrong to assume what?" Chesper encouraged.

"Well I heard you playing the flute," he gestured to her necklace where she kept it. "You must be important to Mr. Wonka if he gave it to you."

Chesper frowned a while before a thought came to her, "You said that you heard the flute?" Wilbur nodded. "But Will-Mr. Wonka told me that if I were ever in trouble I could play it. Then either the Oompa-Loompas or himself would come to help me. Although, now that I think about it he did say it was only for when I was in the factory…"

Wilbur chuckled softly and took another sip of tea, his eyes for a moment mysterious. Chesper had the sudden premonition that he looked strangely familiar, had she met him before? Perhaps she'd passed him in the street once?

"You still haven't answered my question sir," she pressed.

"Ah, yes. I believe now is a good time as any other for the revelation of secrets. Though I haven't the faintest clue what an Oompa-Loompa is the reason I heard the flute is because I was in the area. Also I would know its sound anywhere as it use to be my wife's."

"I'm sorry sir, but for a minute there I thought you'd said it use to be your wife's."

"No, you heard correctly. My full name is Dr. Wilbur Wonka, though I have grown attached to being called Doctor. I find that it makes me sound more professional." Dr. Wonka casually took another sip of his delectable liquid while observing the woman's stunned expression over his glasses.

"You're… you're Willy's dad?" asked Chesper wide eyed.

Dr. Wonka sighed gently and his face saddened considerably. "I have unfortunately not seen Willy for many years now," he fiddled with his cup in discomfit. It had been too long since he had shared his deep regret with someone. "After his mother passed away I became very protective of him, too protective. Stern, strict. He had, has, such great potential but he was also always very eccentric. He got that from his mother." A brief smile flittered Dr. Wonka's face. "He reminds me of her constantly. We are very different, yet similar; both exceedingly stubborn yet ingenious in what we set our minds to, especially him. It was my own fault really. I had forbid him from eating any kind of candy or sweet."

"You what? He must have only been a kid. Why would you, _how_ could you, do that?" Chesper interjected.

"I know, I know. But do not forget that I _am_ a dentist. Candy is a great breeding ground for bacteria! You have no idea how many holes in teeth are caused from these… these… _cavities-on-a-stick_. However that isn't the only reason I prevented sweets. I couldn't bare it; the memories would have hurt too much."

"I don't understand."

"My wife had the _biggest_ sweet tooth in the world. Such treats, she adored them largely. In fact candy is how we first met, in the candy store on Cherry Street," Dr. Wonka smiled fondly then frowned. "I should never have been so selfish. I was shocked that Willy wanted to be a chocolatier. It brought back many painful memories to the surface."

His face turned sorrowful, "So that is how I lost him. He left home to travel the world. To discover the secrets of candy creation. He left, just like his mother. Funnily enough I have never been more proud of what he has accomplished and become." Dr. Wonka swirled the remain of his tea around, staring intently into the cup.

"Have you never tried to contact him?" Chesper asked.

"Of course dear girl! I leave messages like everyone else who tries to connect with him. I rang before you woke up in hopes of letting him know that you're fine. Though this newfangled technology is very irritating, robot voices tend to get on my nerves but let's hope the message gets through for once. All that can be done now is to wait… he's become rather reclusive hasn't he?"

"Well, sir I wouldn't really know," Chesper replied.

"Really? But I though… well I just assumed that…"

"What?"

"Hmm well to put it bluntly, my first impression when seeing the two of you together on television was that you would be rather a good pair. Since your tour of the factory I had assumed that you both were… together."

"I…I don't know where you got that idea from! There's, there's nothing going on between me and… and Willy," spluttered Chesper. She continued to babble a little, slowly turning a light red as Dr. Wonka gave her a knowing smirk.

"Besides," Chesper finally finished, "he definitely wouldn't be interested in me in _that _way."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure my dear, even though I haven't seen him in many years I still know my son; and I know the look he had when you first met."

"I… I doubt that _very_ much."

At that very moment a loud bang came from the front of the house and someone called frantically.

"Willy! You can't just break in!"

Dr. Wonka and Chesper stood up. Quick footfalls thudded on the floor and only in a matter of seconds Willy Wonka himself came striding around the corner and into the kitchen. His top hat was slightly askew, the only evidence of the rush he had currently been in. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Chesper, his course changing accordingly without any hesitation. Willy's intense stare completely disarmed Chesper and she found herself frozen, unable to move. He stopped only when he was a couple of inches from her. She could count his eyelashes if she had desired but her entire vision was filled with his gorgeous amethyst eyes, staring intently into hers. His breath caressing her cheek, he smelt of rich chocolate, peanuts, liquid candy but also something musky and exotic; which could only be Willy Wonka.

A gloved hand raised and gently swept a strand of hair away from Chesper's face. _Just like the movies… ok, definitely too much of a cliché, _she thought dimly before he leaned in and covered her lips with his. Right then everything else faded away until nothing existed but Chesper and Willy. His lips soft and delicious against hers. This was more incredible than his entire factory, more delectable than all of the chocolate in the world, more-

A sudden cough caused them to spring apart as they both suddenly remembered where they were. Dr. Wonka was watching with amusement and a certain degree of happiness. Charlie was there too, though instead of making a disgusted face he actually looked infuriatingly smug. Chesper and Willy were bright tomato red and fidgeting out of embarrassment, Charlie just couldn't help himself.

"It looks like you found her Willy," he teased.

"Yeah," Willy replied, his voice a high squeak.

"Sorry I interrupted. Would you like us to leave while you two finished up?" he continued innocently.

"Oh shut up Charlie," Chesper growled, blushing furiously.

Unexpectedly Dr. Wonka burst out laughing which quickly became infectious. When at last control had been regained Chesper hugged Charlie with a death grip; then turned to Willy and shared a very awkward but cute hug. It seemed all was forgiven.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**It's definietly been too long since I've updated; things have been hectic with university. My computer stuffed up and I had to start from scratch. I plain forgot about it for AGES and I've been overly picky. I can't seem to decide how I'm going to end it either. I did think of involving a 'love' scene of some sort, but I have other ideas I'd like to play around with instead. Actually this very moment I've just been typing I got a great idea! Must write it down!**

**Thanks for being so patient btw and have an amazing 2012 (hopefully the world won't end :)) BYE! (Oh and chocolate kisses from Willy and Chesper... just sugar from Charlie)**


	34. Chapter 34: The End?

**Chapter 34: The End?**

I do not own Mr. Wonka, Charlie or any other character except the ones I have created. I also don't own the Chocolate Factory [starts crying] or any other place, thing, creature, plant, mineral or object that is in Roald Dahl's story.)

Chesper stood atop a lusciously virid hill, with the thunder of the sweet waterfall at her back, she had a clear view of the entire room. The Chocolate Room still managed to take her breath away no matter how many times she saw or glimpsed it. Only this time the room had a new addition composed of a small Bucket cottage nestled between two hills beside wildly winding, fully de-germed chocolate river (don't ask her _how _it got there). Above the little house on the roof gentle swung two enormous sugar shakers, which released a continuous fall of powdery icing sugar onto the roof of the house and surrounding area… emulating snow.

Chesper found it hard to believe that after all the havoc Vanessa had caused she was arrested for kidnapping, assault and stealing. The last charge was of course completely unexpected. It seems that a local candy maker had paid Vanessa to steal one of Willy's recipes, which was done during her separation from the tour group. It appears though that that particular recipe was actually for one of Willy's favourite meals, Aqua Pazza. Even though it's written in a different language it made Chesper wonder how Vanessa could have mistaken it for an actual candy creation. Still, the stealing wasn't really a big surprise to Chesper, Vanessa would do anything for money. All one could do was pity her bad choices. There was also the suspicion that Vanessa was somehow behind Chesper's eviction but it could never be proved. Chesper sighed, contentment quickly fillinf her before a flash of joy and love as her thoughts turned towards Willy

[Flashback]

"_Come on Chesper," gushed Willy as he dragged her childishly to the glass elevator, hand grasped tp hers, fingers intertwined intimately._

"_Willy, where are you taking me now? We just finished dinner, I thought you had plans with Charlie?" Chesper asked while trying not to trip._

"_Not tonight," he replied, entering the elevator. Willy quickly pushed a button situated about halfway up the wall near the middle. Before Chesper could blink she was thrown into the left wall, pressed painfully into a button called 'Mooshrooms'. It was lucky that any other buttons couldn't be pressed once a destination was chosen, except in some circumstances. As she went careering to the opposite end of the lift, Chesper had a feeling that it would take a LONG time to get used to this._

_A pair of purple clad arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and Chesper found herself pressed protectively against a chest._

"_I'll have to teach you sometime," candy lips whispered in her ear, as the lift shifted directions again. A shiver went up Chesper's spine and heated her cheeks as she stammered back, "yeah, that would be great." Then chastised herself for sounding like a moron. _

_The lift abruptly stopped and Chesper would have stumbled if Willy hadn't tightened his grip. They stepped out into a small room with a normal looking door at one wall with a strange looking computer built into the wall beneath. Chesper turned to ask Willy where exactly they were only to find him removing his shoes and; she tried not to laugh, cupcake covered socks. They were adorable in a Wonka kind of way and strangely appropriate. Deciding to follow his lead, Chesper also removed her feet vehicles and waited expectantly by the door._

"_Wait a sec!" Willy exclaimed, eyes sparkling excitedly. He removed a piece of silk cloth from a pocket in his coat and stepped over to her. Chesper sighed in exasperation as he covered her eyes carefully but felt a thrill of anticipation as he stepped away for a moment. He then placed a hand on her lower back as a guide and she heard him turn the handle of the door, the nudged her inside._

_She couldn't see a thing, nor could she hear anything besides her and Willy's movements. Her feet however were abruptly in heaven. What she was walking on was very soft to her sensitive feet after the cold tiles. It was unlike any carpet Chesper had walked upon previpusly._

"_Willy can you put this floor in my room?" she asked eagerly but he only chuckled and refused to say anything._

"_Ok, stop here," he murmured then removed his hand. Chesper waited patiently for a while but nothing happened._

"…_Willy?" she asked confused. Nothing. "Willy?" her voice trembled as worry began seeping in._

"_Just kidding!" he said laughingly, still behind her._

"_You candy-cane!" Chesper exclaimed, awkwardly trying to hit him on the shoulder._

"_Ok now, close your eyes," she did. He removed the blindfold._

"_Alright," he whispered by her temple, "open your eyes."_

_Chesper was faced with a slightly lighter darkness, though when she took in the room a keen sense of Da-Ja-Vu immediately met her. The 'carpet' she had been walking on was a fluffy pink. Curiously Chesper knelt and brushed it with her fingers before realizing what it was and plucking some for consumption._

"_Fairy-Floss!" Chesper said, looking up at Willy… she gasped. He was outlined by glowing stars, in fact the whole ceiling was some kind of glass. Though it had to be magnified as the firmament looked especially close and bright._

"_Willy… what is this room?"_

"_This is the Projection Room. The desire-o-meter you saw by the door usually reads and computes what someone is craving before they enter the room and… makes it. However I tweaked it a little for the ceiling…" Willy rambled off and seemed a bit bashful as he stared at his feet._

_Chesper finally paid attention to what he was wearing; or wasn't. In the time she was blindfolded Willy had lost his gloves as well as his shoes. The fingers were crumpled at his sides. If he had gloves they would have squeaked, a habit when he became nervous. His familiar hat was also gone, just as rare a sight, his brown locks sitting flat due to hat-hair. Chesper felt an urge to run her fingers through it. His coat was gone too, leaving behind black dress trousers and shirt. She felt flustered, as he was devilishly handsome at that moment. But despite all of this the feature that still stood out for her were his eyes, still an exotic amethyst. _

_Shuffling under her wandering gaze Willy sat down next to Chesper and helped himself to the carpet. They spent some time then in silence and enjoying the sky._

"_Thank you, Willy, for doing this for me."_

"_It's the least I could do after everything that's happened."_

_Chesper turned to him, "I really am sorry about lying to you."_

"_And I completely overreacted. I've spent too long with the Oompa-Loompas."_

_Chesper chuckled at the mention of those small people. Lately they'd started donning strange jumpsuits, depending where they were in the factory._

"_Willy… you really don't know how amazing you are, do you?" He moved a bit closer and her heart skipped._

"_Neither do you," he whispered, leaning in._

_Their lips met and fireworks figuratively exploded. Chesper grasped at his clothes blindly and Willy tangled his hands in her hair. They parted briefly, foreheads resting together._

"_I feel like I've eaten chocolate," Willy said._

_Chesper giggled, "well I believe I've found a never ending Wonka bar."_

_They burst out laughing. Then Willy turned serious, "you can keep it if you want."_

_Chesper thought her heart had stopped for a moment before she realized that the man across from her had had it all along. Chesper melted and flung herself at him, toppling them over, passionately kissing him again. They had the whole night to themselves._

[End Flashback]

Chesper suddenly came back to herself and found that she was probably grinning like a lunatic. It was hard not to though, that was one of her happiest memories.

"Mum! Mum!" a voice cried out. A small girl came racing over a green sugar hill. She was possibly the most adorable girl you might ever see. Her hair was in long ringlets down her back, she wore a white dress covered in candy canes, though no shoes. A smatter of freckles covered her porcelain face and she was holding what appeared to be a kite.

"Look! Look! Look what Charlie gave me!" she called in delight, holding up the kite. As she ran it took to the air, liquorice string keeping it from flying away. She slid to a stop in front of Chesper.

Chesper picked the little girl up into her arms, "that was nice of him. Did he make it?"

"Yes," giggled the girl, "and later we're going to show grandmas and grandpas Buckets my favourite candy room! We get to ride in the 'vator and Dad said I could push the button!"

Chesper laughed at her enthusiasm, "and Star, what will you say afterwards?"

"Oh," piped Star, "I'll say thank you! And show Daddy how to fix his blueberry problem!"

Chesper looked at her daughter in surprise, but the girl wriggled from her grasp and ran off, calling for one of the Oompa-Loompas. Chesper knew she shouldn't really be surprised, Star had inherited her father's genius and her mother's looks. Well, though Chesper, not completely. Behind the freckled there was a very familiar set of violet eyes. Chesper found it difficult to say no to her daughter, especially with those eyes.

Speaking of Star Chesper reminded herself to ask Willy and Charlie to keep an extra eye on the five year old; Star had become rather mischievous.

Walking down towards the Bucket house Chesper briefly wondered if she was overreacting. After all, how much trouble could the lot of them get into anyway? Especially when using the great glass elevator…

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**Well this has been a looooong time coming. So sorry it took so long to finnish the story! Life kept getting in the way and I didn't want to rush the ending, plus I wasn't exactly sure _how_ to end it. I _may_ do another story but based off the second book of Roald Dahl but nothing is definite. Though I am working on a story at the moment, it is for something entirely different. I hope anyone who reads this has enjoyed it because I know I had a blast writing (though I never expected it to be as long as it is). THANK YOU to everyone who's messaged me, it's inspiring and gives me a good kick up the butt to finnish the story for you lovely people!**

**I would give you your very own Wonka but sadly there is only one of him (or three depending how you look at it) and I don't think he'd like it if very much in any case. So instead have a Wonka bar on me!**


End file.
